La Cantante y el Millonario
by Christianna Cullen
Summary: Edward Masen había abandonado los barrios bajos donde había crecido, pero aquella época le había dejado profundas heridas. Bella subsistía a penas fregando suelos de día y cantando en un bar por las noches. Edward le había dado la espalda a ese mundo de pobreza y bandas callejeras, pero tenía un asunto pendiente: debía sacar a Bella de allí. Resumen complete adentro...
1. Chapter 1

**La Cantante y el millonario**

**Argumento:**

Edward Masen había abandonado los barrios bajos donde había crecido, pero aquella época le había dejado profundas heridas.

Bella subsistía a duras penas fregando suelos de día y cantando en un sórdido bar por las noches. Edward le había dado la espalda a ese mundo de pobreza y bandas callejeras, pero tenía un asunto pendiente: debía sacar a Bella de allí.

Bella era incapaz de resistirse a Edward, pero tenía que recordar que era su enemigo y había renegado de su pasado; jamás podría amar a una chica pobre como ella.

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga S. Meyer quien me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto para mi diversión… **

**Que la disfruten…**

**Capítulo 1**

HABÍAN ido allí para matarla.

El haber pasado dos años trabajando en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad había aguzado sus sentidos y le había enseñado a mantenerse alerta. Siempre tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y los había visto enseguida. Desde el escenario podía ver al pequeño grupo de hombres sentados en torno a una de las mesas del local. Apuraban sus vasos, pedían más whisky, y le lanzaban miradas con ojos vidriosos y hablaban entre ellos, pero Isabella ignoró el vuelco en su estómago y siguió cantando. Era una canción de amor, algo de lo que probablemente no sabían nada los tipos solitarios que frecuentaban el local de Harry.

– ¡Eh, muñeca! –Le gritó un hombre sentado cerca del escenario, agitando un billete–. Me gustaría que interpretaras esa canción sólo para mí. Ven a sentarte en mi regazo.

Isabella retrocedió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cantó la última estrofa de la canción con los ojos cerrados. Así podía imaginarse que estaba en otro lugar. No estaba en un apestoso club nocturno, cantando para un puñado de vagos y babosos, sino en una sala de conciertos, ante un público que había pagado lo que ella pagaba por un mes de alquiler sólo para escuchar su voz. En su imaginación no le dolía el estómago de hambre, no llevaba aquel barato vestido dorado lleno de remiendos… y no estaba sola. Fuera había alguien esperándola para llevarla a casa, a un hogar cálido, seguro y confortable.

La canción terminó, e Isabella abrió los ojos. Sí, había alguien esperándola, pero no era el hombre de sus sueños, sino aquellos matones salidos de una pesadilla. El miedo llevaba tanto tiempo siendo su sombra que estaba agotada de ansiedad; estaba cansada de estar mirando siempre detrás de sí.

La última advertencia que había recibido había sido una paliza que la había dejado llena de moretones y en cama durante una semana, pero esa vez no habían ido allí para hacerle una advertencia. Con la boca seca y el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Isabella se recordó que tenía un plan… y una navaja en la liga, bajo la falda.

Sentado al fondo de aquel sórdido antro, la penumbra lo envolvía en un anonimato que le era extraño en la vida que llevaba, siempre perseguido por los flashes de las cámaras. La noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, había caminado por la alfombra roja con una estrella del brazo. Sus negocios lo habían convertido en multimillonario antes de los treinta, pero tiempo atrás había vivido en un barrio como aquél, rodeado de borrachos, de violencia y de muerte. Había crecido en ese ambiente y había estado a punto de ser arrastrado a sus cloacas, pero gracias a su implacable fuerza de voluntad se había liberado y había cambiado de vida.

Otro hombre habría enterrado aquellos años, pero Edward detestaba fingir, y no estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón por sus orígenes. Incluso le divertía que las mujeres encontraran atractiva la cicatriz junto a su boca, un recordatorio visible de su oscuro pasado.

Nada suscitaba tanto interés en una mujer como un hombre con aspecto de «chico malo»; les gustaba la idea de coquetear con el peligro… el mismo peligro en el que vivía envuelta la joven del escenario.

No podía creer lo bajo que había caído, y mientras la miraba lo invadió una sensación de culpabilidad, porque era culpa suya que estuviera llevando esa clase de vida.

Su tensión fue en aumento al ver el suave contoneo de sus caderas, y al tipo que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado se le resbaló el vaso de entre los dedos. El ruido del cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados los parroquianos del local, y nadie se volvió a mirar.

Edward también permaneció impasible frente al vaso de whisky sobre su mesa, que no había probado. No era más que parte del decorado; tenía que mantener la mente despejada. Era un hombre que respondía de sus errores, y estaba allí para poner remedio a un error. Jamás debería haberla dejado. Por difíciles que se hubieran puesto las cosas entre ellos, por mucho que ella lo odiara, no debería haberse apartado de ella.

La joven se movía con gracia por el escenario, seduciendo a su público con sus ojos chocolates y esos labios brillantes cargados de promesas.

Edward la había visto crecer, la había visto pasar de niña a mujer, y la naturaleza no había sido generosa con los encantos que le había dado, había sido espléndida. Bella explotaba esos encantos mientras cantaba con sentimiento, con pasión, y su increíble voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Mientras la observaba contonearse, notó que se excitaba, y esa reacción lo irritó porque nunca se había permitido pensar en ella de esa manera. Apretó la mandíbula, y se recordó que la química que había entre ellos era algo prohibido.

Bella estaba cantando una balada, lenta y sensual, en la que una mujer le hacía reproches al hombre que le había partido el corazón. Edward entornó los ojos. Sabía que el sentimiento que imprimía a la letra no procedía de su experiencia; Bella jamás le había entregado a ningún hombre su corazón. En su niñez se había encerrado en sí misma, y su hermano había sido el único capaz de traspasar el muro que había levantado entre el mundo y ella.

Edward decidió tomarse el whisky después de todo, y se bebió el vaso de un trago sin apartar los ojos ni un segundo de la joven sobre el escenario.

Los rizos broncíneos, le caían sobre los hombros desnudos, y un vestido dorado cortísimo realzaba sus tentadoras curvas, sin dejar apenas nada a la imaginación. El whisky le quemaba la garganta. ¿O sería tal vez la ira? No podía creer que estuviese malgastando su vida de aquella manera. Le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano no ir a bajarla del escenario y sacarla de allí a rastras, lejos de los ojos golosos y las mentes pervertidas de aquellos hombres.

Sin embargo, no quería atraer la atención sobre sí. Aquélla sería la última vez, se prometió, la última vez que la joven cantase en aquel local de mala muerte.

El camarero se le acercó, pero Edward rechazó el ofrecimiento de otro whisky sacudiendo la cabeza, y sus ojos se apartaron de Bella para fijarse en un grupo de hombres sentados a unas cuantas mesas de él.

Conocía a cada uno de ellos y sabía el peligro al que se enfrentaba. Se había equivocado al pensar que Bella estaría mejor sin él. Debería haberla ignorado cuando le había pedido que saliera de su vida, pero no había podido defenderse de sus acusaciones porque todo lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Edward apretó los labios. Había elegido el peor día posible para reaparecer en su vida. Aquella noche era el tercer aniversario de la muerte del hermano de Bella, y él era responsable de su muerte.

Sabiendo que no había tiempo, Isabella no se cambió después de su actuación, y en menos de un minuto salió del diminuto cuchitril que Harry tenía la desfachatez de llamar «camerino», y se dirigió a la puerta trasera con una fina rebeca sobre los hombros, unas zapatillas de deporte, y los zapatos de tacón en la mano. Tenía los pies destrozados por culpa de aquellos zapatos baratos.

El corazón le latía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho y las palmas de las manos le sudaban, pero se obligó a centrarse. ¿Habrían elegido esa noche por su significado, o sería sólo una coincidencia? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su hermano. James siempre había estado a su lado, pero cuando él se había metido en problemas ella no había sido capaz de salvarlo, pensó con pesadumbre mientras salía al oscuro callejón.

– ¡Pero si es nuestra muñequita! –dijo una voz masculina en tono burlón.

Los hombres que habían ido por ella surgieron de entre las sombras.

– ¿Tienes el dinero, o estás dispuesta a ofrecernos un espectáculo privado?

El miedo hizo estremecer a Bella, pero logró esbozar una sonrisa.

–No tengo el dinero, pero tengo algo mejor –respondió insinuante–. Claro que desde tan lejos no podré dároslo –le dirigió al líder una sonrisa provocadora y le hizo señas para que se acercara–. Tendréis que acercaros; de uno en uno.

El hombre soltó una risotada.

–Ya sabía yo que entrarías en razón. ¿Pero por qué vas tan tapada?

Avanzó hacia ella, y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para permanecer donde estaba y no gritar.

–Está lloviendo –respondió, empezando a desabrocharse los botones de la rebeca. El tipo puso unos ojos como platos y su cerebro dejó de funcionar. «Los hombres son tan predecibles...»–. Y tengo frío.

–No por mucho tiempo, muñeca. Nosotros te haremos entrar en calor –el tipo se detuvo frente a ella con chulería, pavoneándose ante sus compañeros–. ¿Y esos zapatos de tacón tan sexys? –agarró la rebeca para quitársela, y como aún tenía un botón abrochado, al tirar de ella la rasgó–. Espero que no te los hayas olvidado, encanto, o tendré que castigarte.

–Pues claro que no –replicó ella con voz almibarada–. De hecho... los tengo aquí mismo.

Furiosa porque le hubiera destrozado su única rebeca, Bella sacó la mano derecha de detrás de la espalda, y le clavó el tacón de aguja en la ingle con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre se dobló con un aullido de dolor, se desplomó sobre las rodillas y rodó de costado. Bella se quedó inmóvil un instante al verlo retorciéndose en el suelo, antes de dejar caer los zapatos y echar a correr.

Sus deportivas salpicaban ruidosamente el agua sucia de los charcos a su paso, el aliento jadeante le desgarraba los pulmones, y las rodillas le temblaban de tal modo que apenas podía controlar sus piernas. Tras de sí oyó gritos, palabrotas, y luego un estruendo de pisadas: el resto de la banda había echado a correr detrás de ella.

Se sentía como una liebre siendo perseguida por una jauría de perros de caza, con el inevitable y aterrador final cerniéndose sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando chocó contra algo sólido y un par de fuertes manos la agarraron, deteniendo su carrera.

Oh, Dios... Uno de ellos le había dado alcance; estaba atrapada. Todo había acabado. Se quedó paralizada, igual que un pájaro asustado entre las garras de un halcón, pero al oír cómo los gritos y el ruido de pisadas se aproximaban cada vez más, su instinto de supervivencia la hizo reaccionar.

Levantó la pierna para pegarle un rodillazo en la ingle al hombre que la había atrapado, pero él fue más rápido y sin pronunciar palabra le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la apretó contra él, asegurándose así de que no tendría espacio para maniobrar. Pegada como estaba a sus fuertes muslos, a Bella no le pasó desapercibido el cambio que el roce entre ambos había provocó en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Aprovechando la situación bajó una mano por su musculoso cuerpo, y cubrió el notable bulto con la palma de la mano. El hombre, que no se esperaba aquella treta, aspiró entre dientes y el brazo con el que la estaba sujetando se relajó. El puño de Bella impactó con su rostro y sin perder un segundo la joven echó a correr de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos antes de que los brazos volvieran a cerrarse en torno a ella, zarandeándola igual que a una muñeca de trapo.

– ¡Maledizione₁! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Aquella voz, que reconoció de inmediato, la hizo estremecerse por dentro. Sorprendida, alzó la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre al que acababa de dar un puñetazo.

– ¿Edward...?

– ¡Stai zitto₂! Ni una palabra –le ordenó él.

Sus dedos le apretaron las muñecas, haciéndole daño, cuando los hombres les dieron alcance, pero Bella no podía salir de su asombro. Edward Masen... Los recuerdos del último día que lo había visto acudieron a su mente como fogonazos, recuerdos que había desterrado.

–Eh, gracias por detenerla –dijo uno de los hombres.

Bella se preguntó si el tipo al que le había clavado el tacón del zapato seguiría tendido en el callejón, retorciéndose de dolor.

Le daba igual; aquellos matones ya no le preocupaban. De pronto el aire estaba cargado por una tensión muy distinta, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre contra cuyo musculoso cuerpo estaba pegada cada curva del suyo.

Hizo un intento por zafarse, pero era como estar entre las fauces de un cepo, y Edward gruñó irritado. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser Edward quien acudiese en su auxilio?

–Suéltame; no quiero tu ayuda.

–Ya, como te las apañas tan bien sola... –le espetó él.

Bella enrojeció humillada.

–Puedo arreglármelas –masculló.

Sin embargo, sabía que él jamás la soltaría. Edward Masen era demasiado hombre como para dejar a una mujer a merced de aquellos brutos. Hizo mal en pensar en su hombría, porque al recordar lo que había sentido al tocarlo las mejillas se le arrebolaron. Agradecida por que la oscuridad disimulase su rubor, a Bella se le escapó una risita histérica. Pensar en algo así cuando estaban a punto de matarla. Nadie más que Edward tenía ese efecto en ella.

–Ahora apártate; es nuestra –le dijo el líder del grupo–. Entréganosla y vuelve a tu lujoso coche. No tenemos nada contra ti.

¿Lujoso coche? Bella giró la cabeza y al final de la sucia y mal iluminada calle vio un Ferrari, símbolo de lo lejos que Edward había llegado. Él había dejado atrás todo aquello; aquél ya no era su mundo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

El hombre al que había golpeado con el tacón del zapato se unió en ese momento al resto de la banda, y en sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de ira Bella vio su propia muerte.

Mientras se preparaba para el final, sus pensamientos se tornaron extrañamente indiferentes. Con Edward a su lado habría una pelea, pero era una que no podría ganar. ¿Sería un final rápido? ¿Por una herida de navaja? ¿Por una bala?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no quería que Edward muriera; no por ella. Inspiró para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, los labios de Edward tomaron los suyos en un beso breve pero abrasador. Bella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para protestar. Sus labios cedieron a la presión de los de él, y el beso diluyó el miedo. Lejos de resistirse, le respondió con pasión, casi de un modo desesperado.

Durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia había fantaseado con ese momento, incluso después de aquella terrible noche, cuando su mundo se oscureció y su actitud hacia él se vio irrevocablemente alterada.

Sin embargo, ninguno de todos sus sueños había sido tan real como aquel instante. Su boca alejó todo pensamiento de su mente, excepto uno: que si tuviera que escoger un momento para morir, sería aquél.

En medio de la bruma que tejía el deseo, oyó las risitas burlonas de los hombres que los observaban.

– ¡Eh, tío, deja algo para los demás! –se quejó uno de ellos.

Bella, a quien aún le daba vueltas la cabeza por el beso, no se dio cuenta de que Edward la había soltado, hasta que éste avanzó, abandonando las sombras. Aquel simple movimiento ocultaba una amenaza velada, y Bella se estremeció mientras lo observaba, asustada y fascinada al mismo tiempo.

Edward no dijo nada. Su rostro permaneció impasible, frío, sin delatar emoción alguna, mientras miraba fijamente a los hombres.

Y éstos, extrañamente, en lugar de atacarle, comenzaron a retroceder. Confundida, Bella se preguntó por qué habrían de retroceder seis hombres ante uno. Alzó la vista hacia Edward, y entonces vio qué había parado los pies a la banda de matones: la inconfundible cicatriz que recorría la mejilla izquierda de Edward. Era la única imperfección en un rostro tan perfecto que podría haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Uno de los hombres farfulló algo como «Es el siciliano... », Y Edward les dijo algo que Bella no alcanzó a oír. Luego se dio media vuelta y regresó junto a ella con una calma inexplicable. Bella quería gritarle que tuviera cuidado, que no debería haberles dado la espalda, pero los hombres parecían haber caído bajo un hechizo inmovilizador.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, Edward alzó una mano y le acarició el cabello, un gesto impropio en una situación de peligro como aquélla. Fue una caricia deliberada y posesiva a la vez, como si quisiera poner de relieve la relación entre ellos, cosa que Bella no comprendía porque ya no tenían ninguna relación. Había quedado reducida a añicos tres años atrás en una mugrienta habitación, en presencia del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

Edward dejó caer la mano.

–Andiamo₃ –le dijo a Bella–. Entra al coche.

Ella obedeció, no porque quisiera, sino porque estaba tan hipnotizada por el aura de autoridad que desprendía como los miembros de la banda.

Momentos después, cuando Edward se sentó al volante del Ferrari y puso el motor en marcha, Bella vio que tenía la mandíbula apretada, y supo que se había equivocado: no estaba calmado en absoluto. Era evidente que estaba luchando por contener la ira que estaba devorándolo por dentro, y ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse. Nunca lo había visto así; jamás lo había visto perder el control.

–Edward...

–No digas ni una palabra –la cortó él con voz ronca, los nudillos sobre el volante blancos por la tensión. Ni siquiera la miró, sino que mantuvo la vista al frente mientras recorrían las calles de los bajos fondos de Londres a toda velocidad, como si estuvieran participando en un rally.

Ahora que el peligro había pasado, los pensamientos de Bella no podían ser más confusos. La adrenalina que se había disparado por sus venas momentos antes se había diluido, y sólo podía pensar en aquel beso. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba por la presión de los labios de él sobre los suyos, y cuanto más recordaba la pasión con la que le había respondido, más horrorizada se sentía. ¿Habría notado Edward el modo en que había reaccionado?

¿Y cómo podía haber reaccionado de aquella manera? Un sentimiento de repulsión se deslizó por entre los vericuetos de su alma, y se asentó en lo más profundo de ella como una pesada y fría piedra. ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza? ¿Cómo podía haber respondido de ese modo al beso de un hombre al que se había pasado odiando durante los últimos tres años?

Miró a Edward. Los signos visibles del éxito no lo habían cambiado: el caro reloj en su muñeca, el coche que estaba conduciendo... Ninguna de esas cosas había contribuido a hacer de él el hombre que era. Bajo aquel sofisticado exterior que le permitía mezclarse con la gente más rica e importante de la sociedad, Edward estaba hecho de acero, pensó apartando la vista de él.

–Te llamaron «el siciliano» –dijo sin poder resistirse a lanzarle otra mirada–. A pesar del tiempo que hace que dejaste esa vida, tu reputación aún asusta a tipos como ésos. Sabían quién eras –se quedó mirándolo fascinada, preguntándose por qué estaba tan enfadado–. ¿Por qué has venido a esta parte de la ciudad?

–Me habían llegado rumores sobre un puñado de matones que iban detrás de cierta chica con una voz de oro–masculló él cambiando de marcha con brusquedad, antes de girar y pisar de nuevo el acelerador. La cabeza de Bella rebotó contra el reposacabezas de su asiento–. ¿Cuánto dinero les debía tu hermano?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa amarga. No le sorprendía en absoluto que supiese la verdad. Edward tenía contactos en todos los estratos, una red que habría sido la envidia de la policía y de aquéllos que querían llegar a escalar puestos en la sociedad.

–Veinte mil libras –respondió, deseando que la cantidad no sonase tan aterradora como era–. En realidad era el doble, y he conseguido pagar la mitad de la deuda, pero aún no está saldada y por eso vinieron esta noche por mí.

Los ojos de Edward relampagueaban cuando giró la cabeza un instante para mirarla.

– ¿Les has pagado? –dijo él entre dientes.

–Bueno, no puede decirse que tuviera elección.

Edward volvió a cambiar de marcha casi con violencia.

–Pero podías haber acudido a la policía.

Bella se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que acababa de saltarse un semáforo.

–Eso habría empeorado las cosas.

– ¿Para quién? Los ciudadanos que respetan las leyes no deberían tener miedo de la policía, Bella. ¿O acaso temías que te arrestaran?

El tono de desprecio en su voz la dejó perpleja hasta que lo vio lanzar una mirada irritada a sus muslos y comprendió. Creía que era una... ¿Por eso estaba furioso? La sola idea la dejó tan aturdida que tardó un rato en responder.

– ¿A qué crees que me dedico?

–Imagino que a lo mismo que el resto de chicas de ese club.

Creía que era una prostituta. Bella se echó a reír. Era eso o echarse a llorar, y no iba a llorar, y menos delante de él. Todo lo que había tenido que llorar ya lo había llorado en privado.

– ¿Te parece gracioso? –gruñó él, pisando de nuevo el acelerador.

–Hago uso de lo que Dios me ha dado. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Decir aquello fue una estupidez, una provocación, como agitar un pañuelo rojo delante de un toro, y aunque se arrepintió en el momento en el que las palabras cruzaron sus labios, ya era demasiado tarde.

Edward detuvo el coche con un brusco frenazo, y cuando la miró, con esos ojos incandescentes de furia, Bella se encogió en el asiento.

–Si tan desesperada estabas por conseguir dinero –le dijo con aspereza–, podrías haber acudido a mí. No importa lo que ocurrió entre nosotros; nada de eso importa. Si tenías problemas, deberías haberte puesto en contacto conmigo.

–Tú eres la última persona del mundo a la que le pediría ayuda –replicó ella.

Sin embargo, sus palabras apenas sonaron convincentes, abrumada como estaba por los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior: una mezcla de desprecio por sí misma, y de un anhelo desesperado que la asustaba. No quería sentirse así.

–Ese orgullo puede acabar contigo, Bella.

– ¡No se trata de orgullo! Y aunque hubiera querido ponerme en contacto contigo, no habría sabido cómo hacerlo. Ya no te reconozco –le dijo. Ni tampoco se reconocía a sí misma–. En el mundo al que perteneces ahora, por lo que he oído, siempre estás rodeado de gente importante y de fuertes medidas de seguridad –giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y de inmediato apartó la vista, porque con una mirada a sus labios bastaba para que empezase a pensar de nuevo en aquel beso.

– ¿De verdad habrías preferido morir antes que ponerte en contacto conmigo? –insistió él, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Bella miró al frente, y vio con sorpresa que estaban cerca del bloque de pisos en el que vivía.

–Sabes perfectamente por qué no me puse en contacto contigo.

–Sí, lo sé: porque me odias –respondió él en un tono desprovisto de emoción, aunque sus manos seguían tensas, aferradas al volante–. Me culpas por todo lo que ocurrió.

–No, por todo no... Sólo por eso. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –inquirió ella con voz entrecortada.

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon de nuevo.

– ¿Acaso crees que podría olvidarlo? Por si te sirve de algo, no eres la única que me culpa. También yo me culpo por su muerte.

La lluvia caía ahora con fuerza sobre los cristales, emborronando sus alrededores. «Igual que lágrimas», pensó Bella mientras observaba cómo el agua formaba riachuelos en el parabrisas.

–No, no sirve de nada.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, el recuerdo de aquella noche se cernía sobre ellos en ese momento como una nube negra de tormenta esperando a descargar sobre ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Bella se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, huyendo de ese recuerdo y de una conversación que no quería tener.

–Gracias por traerme.

No dijo «a casa» porque para ella aquel apartamento no era un hogar. Era sólo el lugar donde dormía hasta que volviera a mudarse, cosa que hacía con regularidad.

Se bajó del coche y la lluvia la caló enseguida. Se sentía ridícula allí de pie, empapada, con aquel vestido dorado barato, junto a un Ferrari y su dueño multimillonario. Bella la prostituta. ¿Era eso lo que parecía? Quizá debería despedirse de su fantasía de cantar en salas de conciertos ante miles de personas.

Edward también se había bajado del coche. Ignorando la lluvia, se quitó el abrigo y se lo echó sobre los hombros y se lo cerró, como si no fuera tanto para protegerla del frío como para tapar su vestido, como si lo avergonzara.

– ¿Eres consciente de que ninguna mujer en sus cabales regresaría sola tan tarde a un lugar como éste? –le preguntó.

–Me encontraron; tuve que mudarme. No saben que vivo aquí –respondió ella, y de pronto su rostro palideció. Horrorizada, alzó los ojos hacia los de él–. No me has preguntado dónde vivía. ¿Cómo sabías la dirección?

–Hice las pesquisas necesarias para averiguarlo. Y si yo he podido dar contigo, estoy seguro de que esos animales también saben dónde encontrarte. De hecho, calculo que tenemos menos de diez minutos para que recojas tus cosas antes de que lleguen aquí. ¡Muévete!

...….

₁ **Maledizione - Maldición**

₂ **Stai zitto – Cállate**

₃ **Andiamo – Vámonos**

**Hola a todos:**

**Aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto. Espero que les guste y que me acompañen el resto del camino.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review?**

**Por Deseado no se preocupen que pienso terminarlo, como se los prometi. **

**Nos leemos pronto;**

**Christanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga S. Meyer quien me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto para mi diversión… **

**Que la disfruten…**

**Capítulo 2**

EL BAJO... Bella vivía en el bajo... Edward permaneció inmóvil mientras ella giraba la llave en la cerradura, esforzándose por contener la ira que estaba apoderándose de él. «Hago uso de lo que Dios me ha dado...» Al recordar la indolencia con que Bella le había soltado esas palabras, se giró, dándole la espalda porque no confiaba en poder seguir conteniéndose si la mirase o le hablase. Una imagen del pasado acudió a su mente, de Bella de niña aferrándose al brazo de su hermano porque no comprendía qué había sido de la cómoda vida familiar que habían llevado hasta entonces. No podía asociar aquella visión de vulnerable inocencia con la realidad, con aquella Bella vestida con aquel ajustado vestido dorado, haciendo uso de lo que Dios le había dado.

Su inocencia se había esfumado. Lo había sabido en el mismo momento en el que había besado sus labios y ella le había respondido con total desinhibición.

Se volvió al oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

–Ya está –dijo Bella–. Hogar, dulce hogar. Ya puedes irte; gracias otra vez por traerme.

–No pienso irme –replicó él antes de lanzar un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta del portal.

–Si te preocupa ese juguetito tuyo que has dejado aparcado ahí fuera, puedes irte a jugar con él –le dijo ella con insolencia–. ¡Eh!, ¿qué te crees que haces? –exclamó cuando la agarró del brazo y dio un paso adelante–. No voy a invitarte a café. Ya te has llevado un beso gratis.

–Ese beso te ha salvado la vida –le espetó él.

La arrastró dentro del apartamento, cerró la puerta y palpó la pared en busca de un interruptor. Cuando lo encontró y se hizo la luz, el apartamento era tan pequeño que no le llevó más de cinco segundos asegurarse de que no había nadie escondido. Cerró las persianas, fue a echar el pestillo de la puerta y, volviéndose hacia Bella, le dijo:

–No deberías vivir en un bajo.

Y nada más pronunciar esas palabras supo que habría hecho mejor en morderse la lengua, porque él mejor que nadie sabía por qué había escogido un bajo. Sabiendo cuál sería su reacción, dirigió la vista hacia ella, y la joven le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

– ¿Qué? Si crees que voy a derrumbarme, Edward, puedes sentarte a esperar.

Él sacudió la cabeza, debatiéndose entre reírse o estrangularla.

–Éste no es momento para derrumbarse –le respondió sin alterarse–. Tienes cinco minutos para recoger todo lo que sea importante para ti. Luego nos iremos.

Sin darse cuenta bajó la vista, y aunque se apresuró a apartar la mirada en cuanto vislumbró el escote de Bella, el hecho de que se había tenido que obligar a hacerlo era un claro indicador de lo cerca que estaba de perder la cabeza. Debería haber pensado otra manera de ponerla a salvo que no fuera besarla.

No quería mirarla, y no sólo por lo atraído que se sentía por ella, sino porque con sólo ver aquel vestido tan endiabladamente sexy empezaría a pensar en todos aquellos hombres del club mirándola y... ¿Cuántos de ellos le habrían puesto las manos encima? ¿Y por qué había esperado tres años para ir en su busca? ¿Por qué había pensado que estaría mejor con él fuera de su vida?

Aparentemente ajena a su tormento, Bella se puso de puntillas para abrir un armarito, y al hacerlo su abrigo cayó al suelo y se le levantó un poco la falda, dejando al descubierto un liguero... y algo más.

Edward soltó una palabrota, se acercó y le levantó la falda a pesar del gemido ahogado de protesta que escapó de los labios de ella. Sacó la navaja del liguero, y mientras la sostenía en una mano, usó la otra para girar a Bella hacia él.

–Maledizione, ¿qué es esto?

–Es una navaja –contestó ella, desafiándolo con la mirada–. Tú deberías saberlo. Al fin y al cabo no es la primera que ves.

–No deberías ir por ahí con esto –dijo él–. Si no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hice...

–La habría utilizado si hubiera sido necesario.

El sólo pensar en qué habría pasado si hubiese sacado la navaja delante de aquellos tipos, hizo que a Edward se le helara la sangre en las venas. Había estado a punto de perderla.

El ladrido de un perro en la calle le recordó que no había tiempo para reflexiones ni recriminaciones. Se guardó la navaja en el bolsillo y recogió su abrigo del suelo.

–Busca un abrigo y date prisa –le ordenó a la joven.

Se preguntó si no habría sido un error llevarla allí, pero luego se recordó que Bella necesitaría su pasaporte.

–No entiendo a qué viene tanta prisa. Me llevará más de cinco minutos encontrar otro sitio donde vivir –replicó ella, sacando una vaso del armarito que acababa de abrir–. ¿Quieres agua? No puedo ofrecerte café. Hace una semana que me cortaron el gas.

–Acabas de perder treinta segundos que podrías haber empleado guardando lo que quieras llevarte –gruñó Edward, yendo hasta la ventana para mirar fuera.

Le daba escalofríos pensar cuántas veces habría arriesgado Bella su vida cruzando aquella calle sucia y mal iluminada.

–Tomaré eso como un no –dijo Bella, y encogiéndose de hombros dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y cerró el armarito.

Fue entonces cuando Edward vio que tenía los nudillos enrojecidos.

–Me había olvidado de tu mano.

–Mi mano está bien. ¿Qué tal tu cara?

–Bien. Aunque debo decir que fue un buen puñetazo –contestó él, yendo hasta el frigorífico para buscarle unos hielos para la mano. Al abrirlo, se quedó mirando con incredulidad las baldas vacías–. ¿Es que no comes?

–Suelo comer fuera –contestó ella en un tono despreocupado, aunque su delgadez no decía lo mismo.

– ¿No tienes hielo?

–No. Me temo que tendrás que tomarte tu gin-tonic sin hielo. Lo siento.

Edward ignoró su sarcasmo y se recordó que la prioridad era sacarla de allí.

–Era para tu mano, pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando lleguemos a mi casa. No podemos perder más tiempo.

–No voy a ir a tu casa, Edward –replicó ella, aún con el vaso en la mano. Se volvió hacia el grifo y lo llenó. Se lo bebió como si estuviera sedienta, pero la mano le temblaba–. Sal de mi vida.

–Lo hice una vez y las cosas no te han ido demasiado bien, ¿me equivoco?

–Te equivocas. Me va muy bien sin ti.

–Pues lo quieras o no vuelvo a formar parte de tu vida, Bella.

–Eso es algo que no puedes permitirte, y no porque no tengas dinero, sino porque estoy muy por debajo de ti.

Esa alusión velada a su dudosa profesión no hizo sino avivar la ira de Edward, que tuvo que contenerse para no empujarla contra la pared y preguntarle cómo había podido caer tan bajo. Quería saber cómo podían haberse torcido tanto las cosas, pero sabía la respuesta. Él era responsable porque le había hecho caso cuando ella le dijo que la dejara tranquila, porque no había podido protegerla.

–Has perdido otros treinta segundos. Espero que sea porque eres de esas personas que viajan ligera de equipaje.

Se acercó a la ventana y abrió un poco la persiana. Al final de la calle se veía acercarse una camioneta negra con los faros apagados. Maldijo en italiano.

–Se te ha acabado el tiempo, Cenicienta. Ve por tu pasaporte.

–Te lo he dicho: no voy a irme contigo.

– ¡Ahora! –Rugió él, y Bella dio un respingo–. Antes de que nos vuelen los sesos. ¡Muévete!

–Pero yo...

–Bella, te juro por Dios que como digas una palabra más te dispararé yo mismo. Ve por tu pasaporte.

– ¡No tengo pasaporte! ¡Eres tú el que te has unido a la jet set, no yo! –Le gritó ella con las mejillas encendidas de irritación–. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo un pasaporte?

Edward resopló.

–Es igual. Yo te conseguiré uno.

–Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso ir...

–Vendrás conmigo por tu propia voluntad, o te llevaré yo, aunque tenga que cargar contigo sobre la espalda –gruñó él–. Tú eliges.

– ¿A eso lo llamas elegir?

Fuera se oyó un frenazo. Aterrada, alzó sus ojos hacia los de él.

–Fin de la discusión –masculló Edward.

La agarró por la muñeca, pero ella se negó a moverse.

–Espera... Hay algo que debo...

Se soltó y corrió a subirse a una silla para alcanzar un armario que estaba en alto. Edward, entretanto, volvió a echar un vistazo fuera. La furgoneta se había parado, y de ella estaban bajándose seis tipos, los mismos que perseguían a Bella.

Sacó su móvil, hizo una llamada, y tras una breve conversación de apenas cinco segundos, cerró el aparato. Bella, que seguía subida a la silla revolviendo dentro del armario, pareció dar con lo que buscaba justo en ese momento: una caja de zapatos.

Edward iba a quitarle la caja de la mano y a ayudarla a bajar, pero a Bella le faltó poco para gritarle, y apretó la caja contra su pecho, protegiéndola como haría una leona con su camada.

–Sea lo que sea lo que hay en esa caja, ¿vale la pena que arriesgues la vida por ella? –casi le gritó, pero lo dejó pasar–. ¿Hay alguna salida en la parte trasera del edificio?

Sabía que tenía que haber alguna. Bella jamás viviría en un lugar que no tuviera más de una salida.

Bella abrió la puerta del minúsculo cuarto de baño al que él se había asomado antes para asegurarse de que no había nadie escondido.

–Por aquí.

Edward entró detrás de Bella, y la alzó para que pudiera salir por el ventanuco que ella acababa de abrir. Cuando los dos estuvieron fuera, en la oscuridad de un sucio callejón, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella, pero cuando Bella vio que se dirigían hacia la parte delantera del edificio, se paró en seco.

–Por ahí no. Estarán esperándonos.

–No. Han entrado en el edificio –replicó él.

Tiró de nuevo de su mano y echaron a correr hacia el Ferrari. Justo cuando estaban entrando en el coche se oyeron sirenas de policía en la distancia.

– ¿Qué hay en esa condenada caja? –inquirió Edward al ver que Bella no la soltaba ni para abrocharse el cinturón.

–Cosas –respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, puso en marcha el vehículo, y pisó el acelerador. No iba a dejar que Bella volviese allí, ni a aquella clase de vida.

Tenía la mejilla apoyada en algo blando y estaba muy calentita. Si aquello era el cielo, era un lugar maravilloso.

– ¿Bella? –llamó una voz masculina–. Bella, ¿me oyes?

Bella imaginó que se suponía que debía contestar, pero estaba demasiado calentita y cómoda, y además aquella voz parecía irritada, y prefería quedarse entre las nubes del sueño, donde nada podía dañarla.

–Maledizione, debería haberle quitado ese vestido mojado. Lleva demasiado tiempo durmiendo –masculló la voz.

– ¿Quiere que llame al médico, señor? –preguntó otra voz en un tono respetuoso.

–No, déjalo –respondió la primera voz.

Sin embargo, a Bella le pareció que en ella había algo más que irritación... ¿un matiz de preocupación? ¿De verdad llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo? Imposible. Rara era la noche en la que no se despertaba varias veces. Sus pensamientos atormentados y la amenaza siempre presente del peligro no la dejaban dormir.

Sólo en ese momento, vagando por aquella tierra que se encontraba entre el sueño y la vigilia, se dio cuenta de que si había dormido tanto era porque se sentía segura. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así, a salvo.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los de Edward, sentado en una silla junto a la cama en la que ella estaba tendida. Se quedaron mirándose largo rato en silencio, sin otro ruido en la habitación más que el de la respiración de ambos. El corazón de Bella palpitaba con fuerza.

Edward fue el primero en apartar la vista.

–Ahí tienes el cuarto de baño –le dijo, señalando una puerta–. Y en el vestidor encontrarás ropa. Cuando te hayas aseado y vestido hablaremos.

Bella se incorporó. Había un bulto cuadrado bajo la colcha, a su lado, y al apartarla vio que era su caja de zapatos. Aliviada, la tomó y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Edward se quedó observándola, haciéndola sentir incómoda, pero cuando un hombre se asomó al umbral de la puerta abierta, alzó la vista hacia él.

–El inspector jefe al teléfono, señor.

–Dile que lo llamaré enseguida.

El hombre se retiró y Edward se volvió hacia Bella, que lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído.

– ¿Fuiste tú quien llamó a la policía?

–Para eso están, Bella, para luchar contra el crimen. Debo devolver esa llamada –dijo Edward mirando su reloj–. Si necesitas algo dame una voz. Estaré aquí al lado.

–No, espera... No podemos quedarnos aquí. Si sabían dónde vivía, probablemente nos habrán seguido. Son peligrosos...

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica.

–Yo también soy peligroso –le dijo–. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Bella alzó la mirada hacia su frío y apuesto rostro y se estremeció por dentro.

–Utilizaste a la policía para que nos diera tiempo a escapar, pero esos tipos quieren dos cosas de mí: el resto del dinero y...

No fue capaz de acabar la frase, pero no hizo falta; los dos sabían a qué se refería.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. Se giró abruptamente, como si estuviera luchando contra algo, y fue hasta un extremo de la habitación con cristaleras que iban del techo al suelo.

–Si ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra, tal vez deberías considerar cambiar de profesión.

Bella podría haberle corregido, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Mejor que pensara eso de ella. Su repulsión y su desprecio la ayudarían a mantener las distancias entre ellos.

– ¿Qué lugar es éste? , ¿Un hotel? –le preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Era una habitación espaciosa y con todo tipo de lujos–. Bueno, supongo que ha sido una buena idea traerme a un hotel. No se les ocurriría buscarme en un sitio tan caro.

–Estás en mi apartamento –le contestó él sin volverse–, y estás tumbada en mi cama.

¿Su apartamento? ¿Su cama? Intentando no pensar en lo de la cama, Bella tragó saliva y se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan estúpida, por no saber que existían apartamentos así de grandes. Se sentía como una chica de pueblo.

–Entonces... ¿vives aquí?

–No todo el año. Tengo otras viviendas, para cuando tengo que pasar fuera una temporada.

Isabella no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que debía ser tener más de una vivienda como aquélla. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Si la hubiese dejado en medio de la jungla con su barato vestido dorado, no se habría sentido tan fuera de lugar como allí.

–No tienes por qué sentirte incómoda, Bella –le dijo él volviéndose, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

–No estoy incómoda –replicó ella desafiante.

Edward suspiró.

–Y tampoco tienes por qué tener miedo.

–No lo tengo.

Mentira, estaba aterrada, y no por causa de los hombres que querían matarla, ni de aquel apartamento tan lujoso. Era de él de quien tenía miedo, de los sentimientos que despertaba en ella, unos sentimientos demasiado enrevesados, demasiado complejos. Era una ironía del destino que hubiese sido él quien acudiese en su ayuda.

De pronto recordó que estaba en su cama, ¡su cama!, y arrojó a un lado la colcha para bajarse de ella. Mientras avanzaba hacia él, sintió cómo los ojos de Edward seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. No debería haberla incomodado. Los hombres solían mirarla, y era algo que había aprendido a ignorar y que ya no le preocupaba. A veces incluso le era útil: en la cafetería en la que trabajaba se traducía en mayores propinas. Con Edward, sin embargo, era distinto.

– ¿En qué parte de la ciudad estamos? –inquirió, acercándose a él.

La vista de la ciudad era espectacular: Londres resplandecía en la noche, como una sofisticada mujer vestida para una cita, con diamantes y zapatos de tacón. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de a qué altura estaban. De su garganta escapó un gemido ahogado, y se echó hacia atrás.

Como si hubiera imaginado que reaccionaría de ese modo, Edward la agarró por los hombros con sus fuertes manos.

–Tranquilízate, Bella, no pasa nada.

Como el pánico estaba ahogándola, Bella boqueó, tambaleándose en el estrecho filo entre la cordura y la histeria.

– ¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Estamos en el último piso! –Le espetó ella alzando la voz–. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Trató de soltarse, pero Edward la agarró con fuerza por los brazos, y la zarandeó con suavidad.

–Bella, escúchame –le dijo en un tono imperioso–. No estás atrapada; estás a salvo.

La respiración de Bella se había tornado agitada, y los fuertes latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos. Todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas.

Oyó a Edward maldecir entre dientes antes de agarrarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla al otro extremo de la habitación, donde abrió una puerta que daba a una especie de tobogán de metal. Bella se quedó mirándolo sin comprender y Edward suspiró.

–Si te sientas ahí y te dejas caer, llegarás a la planta baja en menos de cuatro segundos. Lo diseñé yo mismo.

La llevó de nuevo hasta la cristalera, pulsó un botón en la pared y la cristalera se abrió, como una puerta automática. El aire frío y la lluvia hicieron a Bella dar un paso atrás, pero Edward la obligó a salir al balcón para señalarle una escalera de incendios.

–Sólo esta habitación tiene tres salidas de emergencia. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo, Bella? Tres salidas. Y hay otras nueve en el resto del apartamento. Es imposible que te quedes atrapada aquí.

Aunque la lluvia estaba empapándola y aunque estaba temblando, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward volvió a conducirla dentro, apretó de nuevo el botón y la cristalera se cerró.

–Perdona –murmuró ella avergonzada.

–Bella, no tienes que disculparte por nada; te sacaron de una casa en llamas cuando tenías cinco años. Sé por qué no te gustan los edificios altos, pero aquí estás a salvo. Confía en mí, por favor.

Era el último hombre en quien querría confiar, ¿pero acaso tenía elección?

Sin soltar su mano, Edward la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, y una vez allí apretó otro botón en la pared, que accionó el grifo de la enorme bañera. Bella quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Él se quedó mirándola con una mezcla de preocupación y exasperación.

–Tienes frío, estás empapada, y ha sido un largo día. Quítate ese condenado vestido, métete en la bañera, y relájate. Luego haré que te traigan algo de comer, y a juzgar por lo vacía que estaba tu nevera, creo que lo necesitas –escrutó su rostro en silencio, antes de soltarle la muñeca–. Después, hablaremos.

A Bella le castañeteaban los dientes

– ¿De qué va a servir que hablemos? De todos modos harás lo que quieras hacer.

Una sonrisa sardónica asomó a los labios de él.

–Tienes toda la razón. Ahí encontrarás las toallas –le dijo señalándole un armario.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta, donde permaneció un momento, con ese aire de hombre frío y sofisticado, antes de salir y cerrar tras de sí.

Bella se apartó un mechón húmedo del rostro. ¿Por qué había reaparecido Edward de repente en su vida? ¿Y por qué estaba ayudándola? Después de todo lo que le había dicho, no había esperado volver a verlo.

Apoyó la frente en la puerta cerrada, avergonzada por cómo había perdido los nervios, y deseando que él no lo hubiese presenciado. Luego, sin embargo, se echó a reír. Nadie excepto él lo habría entendido. Su hermano y ella habían sido enviados a un orfanato tras la tragedia que había truncado sus vidas, un incendio que había destrozado su casa y en el que habían perecido sus padres. Edward vivía en el barrio donde estaba el orfanato, y así se habían conocido; sabía por lo que había pasado.

Bella se volvió y se quedó mirando la bañera. La idea de relajarse en el agua caliente no podía ser más tentadora. ¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que se había permitido aquel lujo? Demasiado. Y nunca en una bañera como aquélla. Meterse en el agua, tumbarse, olvidarse de todo con la tranquilidad de que había alguien vigilando por si surgía algún peligro...

El beso de Edward volvió a asaltar su mente, y Bella se frotó los labios con los dedos intentando borrar ese recuerdo y diciéndose que no había razón para que se sintiese culpable. Había sido él quien la había besado a ella; no al revés.

Claro que ella tampoco se había resistido... Confundida y enfadada consigo misma, se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, gimiendo de placer al sentir el roce del agua caliente. «Sólo estaré un minuto», se dijo tumbándose. ¿Qué mal podía hacerle aquello?

Sin embargo, no lograba relajarse. Estaba demasiado agitada por todo lo que había ocurrido, y relajarse en un baño de burbujas se le antojaba algo decadente, un exceso. Se enjabonó el cabello, y en menos de dos minutos había salido de la bañera. Cuando se estaba secando con una suave toalla de rizo, bajó la vista a su vestido dorado, hecho un gurruño en el suelo y se hizo a la idea de que no tendría más remedio que tomar prestada ropa de Edward, como él le había dicho.

Aunque no tenía mucho sentido mostrarse pudorosa cuando él la tenía por una prostituta, Bella se puso un albornoz antes de salir, con mucha cautela, del cuarto de baño. Esas precauciones, sin embargo, resultaron innecesarias, pues el dormitorio estaba vacío, y Edward había bajado las luces. Aquella suave y cálida iluminación creaba una atmósfera íntima, y cuando los ojos de Bella se posaron en la cama, su imaginación conjuró en su mente sensuales imágenes que no quería ver. ¿Sería allí donde llevaba Edward a sus conquistas? ¿Besaría a aquellas mujeres como la había besado a ella?

Apartando esos pensamientos a un lado, tomó la caja de zapatos, que seguía sobre el colchón, y se fue con ella bajo el brazo hasta el vestidor. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y Bella la abrió despacio, nerviosa como una niña que estuviese curioseando en el armario de su madre y temiese ser descubierta.

La ropa de Edward estaba perfectamente organizada en baldas y perchas. Igual que en la sección de caballeros de unos grandes almacenes, pensó mientras se acuclillaba para dejar la caja en un rincón.

– ¿Todo bien?

La voz de Edward a sus espaldas la hizo dar un respingo, como si la hubieran pillado robando. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, y se agarró las solapas del albornoz con una mano para asegurarse de que no quedaba al descubierto ni un milímetro de piel.

–Bien.

–Qué rápida has sido. Podías haberte tomado el tiempo que quisieras en el baño –murmuró él apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Ella se puso tensa, a la defensiva. No estaba dispuesta a admitir que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para disfrutar de un baño relajante.

–No necesitaba más –replicó.

Se fijó en que Edward se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Tenía el cabello húmedo y se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, seguramente hecha a medida. Bajo el puño izquierdo asomaba un reloj que parecía caro. Lo más probable era que le hubiese costado más de lo que ella había ganado en toda su vida.

Más consciente si cabía del abismo que los separaba, Bella dio un paso atrás. Una vez había sentido verdadera adoración por él, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora ni siquiera lo reconocía. Se aclaró la garganta.

–Ya que estás aquí, podrías echarme una mano con lo de la ropa. Con una camiseta y unos vaqueros viejos me las apañaré. Luego me iré y tú podrás volver a tu vida.

Sin responderle, Edward escogió unas cuantas prendas y se las puso en los brazos.

–Pruébate esto. Debería servir hasta que te consigamos otra cosa.

Bella bajó la vista y asintió.

–Gracias. No necesito nada más. Tengo ropa en mi apartamento –contestó.

Sin embargo, la idea de regresar allí la llenaba de temor, y a juzgar por cómo se endureció la mirada de Edward, a él tampoco le parecía buena idea.

–Hazme una lista de lo que necesitas y mandaré a alguien por tus cosas.

Ella hizo una mueca. Le incomodaba el pensar que nadie viera las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

–No hará falta. De todos modos tengo que volver allí.

–No vas a regresar a ese lugar, Bella. Por ahora te quedarás conmigo.

Bella experimentó una mezcla de indignación y alivio. ¿Por qué sería que aquel hombre provocaba en ella emociones tan contradictorias?

– ¿Y qué tienes pensado: encerrarme aquí, en tu pisito de soltero, para que no puedan atraparme? –le espetó con una risa sarcástica–. Eso arruinaría tu reputación. Ya me estoy imaginando lo que dirían tus nuevos amigos si vinieran de visita y me encontraran aquí.

–Les caerías bien. Y aunque no fuera así, sería problema suyo, y no tuyo.

Bella le dio la espalda para ocultar las lágrimas de humillación que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Debía estar muy cansada para estar a punto de llorar.

–No puedo quedarme aquí contigo. No estaría bien –dijo, sin añadir que allí, en medio de tanto lujo, se sentía como una mugrienta, y fuera de lugar–. Tengo que irme –murmuró.

Estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero sólo de pensar en marcharse el estómago le dio un vuelco. Si se alejaba de Edward, ya no estaría segura. ¿Quería seguir viviendo con miedo, vigilando siempre sus espaldas?

–No pierdas el tiempo discutiendo contigo misma –dijo Edward, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento–. No vas a ir a ningún sitio, Bella. Te quedarás conmigo hasta que yo te diga que no hay peligro ahí fuera... y esa condición no es negociable.

Bella se volvió y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada impávida de Edward. Estaba comportándose de un modo machista y sobreprotector, y sabía que debería replicarle, pero descubrió con espanto que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Era agradable sentirse protegida.

– ¿Crees que vendrán por mí?

–Sé que vendrán por ti. Querrán asegurarse de que lo que les dije era verdad. Pero no debes temer nada –le respondió él con la convicción y la despreocupación de alguien que jamás hubiera tenido miedo a nada–. Este lugar es una fortaleza. Aquí no pueden entrar.

Bella lo miró suspicaz.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que querrán asegurarse de que lo que les dijiste era verdad? ¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Y por qué retrocedieron sin siquiera pelear? –inquirió. El recordar esos aterradores momentos en el oscuro callejón detrás del club hizo que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan, y que se le pusieran las manos frías y sudosas–. No iban a dejarme ir. Creí que iban a matarme...

Cuando Edward apretó la mandíbula y todo su cuerpo pareció tensarse, Bella se preguntó si siempre había sido tan intimidante, o si esa impresión se debía a lo vulnerable que ella se sentía en ese momento.

– ¿Edward? ¿Qué les dijiste para persuadirles de que no lo hicieran? –le preguntó con la boca repentinamente seca y los brazos y las piernas lasos–. ¿Qué les dijiste?

El silencio se prolongó hasta volverse casi insoportable, y Edward mantuvo sus ojos verdes fijos en los de ella.

–No había otra forma de asegurarme de que no te tocarían –dijo con voz ronca, escrutando su rostro muy serio–. Les dije que eras mía.

…

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me acompañan en esta nueva aventura. Al final les dire quien es la autora de esta historia. **

**Aunque comence a trabajar les prometo que por lo menos tratare de actualuzar un capítulo a la semana. Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios, que es lo que me anima a continúar, sus follows y favorites.**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Christianna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga S. Meyer quien me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto para mi diversión… **

**Que la disfruten…**

**Capítulo 3**

DIME qué quieres tomar y mi cocinero te lo preparará.

– ¿Cómo pudiste decirles que estábamos juntos? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Bella no dejaba de andar arriba y abajo por el inmenso salón, incapaz de centrarse en nada excepto en lo que acababa de oír de labios de Edward, que después de soltarle aquello la había dejado a solas para que se vistiese.

–No puedo creer que hicieras eso.

«Les dije que eras mía»... El eco de aquellas palabras en su mente hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Se parecía demasiado a las fantasías que había tenido de adolescente. Años atrás había estado locamente enamorada de él, pero Edward jamás había visto en ella más que a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Los separaba una diferencia de edad de diez años, y todo un abismo de experiencia, un abismo que las circunstancias de la muerte de su hermano había hecho aún más profundo. Estaba traicionando a James sólo con estar allí.

–Bella, ¿qué quieres comer? –le repitió él pacientemente.

Ella lo miró, demasiado agitada como para concentrarse.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida? –le espetó ella irritada–. ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto!

–Hablaremos cuando hayas comido –respondió él. Y, con una calma exasperante, se giró hacia una mujer del servicio que le había traído una taza de café y se había quedado esperando instrucciones. Le dijo algo en italiano, y cuando ésta se hubo marchado, se volvió hacia Bella–. Como no me respondías he elegido yo por ti. Tienes que comer algo. Estás muy delgada. ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

–No estoy delgada, Edward, y tenemos que...

–No, no tenemos que hacer nada. Tú tienes que confiar en mí –la cortó él yendo hacia la mesa que el servicio había dispuesto–. Ven, sentémonos.

Bella, que estaba debatiéndose entre el hambre y la sensación de culpa, no se movió.

–Bella, siéntate –le ordenó él en un tono aséptico, como si estuviera hastiado de toda aquella situación–. ¿O es que me odias hasta el punto de que no puedes sentarte a mi mesa?

Bella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, preguntándose una vez cómo un hombre podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

–No puedo sentarme a tu mesa –murmuró, retorciendo con dedos nerviosos el dobladillo de la sudadera que Edward le había prestado–. No puedo comer tu comida ni dormir en tu cama. No puedo. Sé que me has salvado, pero eso no cambia lo que siento.

Las facciones de Edward no traslucían emoción alguna, pero los nudillos de su mano, que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de una silla, se habían puesto blancos.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que preferirías morirte de hambre y poner tu vida en peligro?

–Sé cuidar de mí misma, Edward.

Él tuvo la deferencia de no echarse a reír.

–Necesitas ayuda, Bella.

–No quiero ninguna ayuda.

–Más bien di que no quieres mi ayuda –replicó él, antes de tomar asiento y volver a fijar sus ojos en ella.

Con la mandíbula oscurecida por la sombra de barba incipiente, y esas piernas largas y musculosas, encarnaba la fantasía prohibida de cualquier mujer.

–Tienes razón –admitió Bella, irritada por el modo en que de pronto le temblaban las rodillas–. No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero nada de ti.

Edward jugueteó con su tenedor, sus movimientos lentos y deliberados.

–Si te vas esta noche –le dijo–, te encontrarán. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Bella se frotó los brazos con las manos en un intento por controlar sus temblores.

–Puedo protegerme –le reiteró.

– ¿Cómo esta noche? –replicó él–. No te estoy dando opción a elegir, Bella, así que no tienes que quedarte ahí de pie, preguntándote si estarías traicionando a tu hermano por sentarte a mi mesa. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes decirte que voy a retenerte aquí contra tu voluntad –una sonrisa desprovista de humor arqueó las comisuras de sus sensuales labios–. Otro crimen que añadir a los muchos que he cometido contra ti.

Bella apartó sus ojos de los de él para fijarlos en la ventana. Edward era el único que podía protegerla de lo que la amenazaba allí fuera.

Por si no estuviera flaqueando ya bastante, justo en ese momento regresó la empleada de servicio con una sopera, y el estómago de Bella hizo un ruido embarazoso.

–Mientras sigues atormentándote con si deberías aceptar mi ayuda o no, podrías comer algo –le sugirió Edward, señalando la mesa con un ademán–. Ven a sentarte, Bella.

A la joven se le hizo la boca agua con el delicioso olor a sopa de verduras. Se acercó a la mesa tan vacilante como se aproximaría una gacela a una charca para beber, sabiendo que estaba siendo observada por un depredador.

–Este sitio es enorme –dijo deteniéndose frente al lugar que habían dispuesto para ella, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

–Para mí el espacio es muy importante.

– ¿Por los años que pasaste viviendo en un cuchitril?

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Edward.

–Algo así.

–Bueno, desde luego puedes decir que has dejado todo eso atrás –murmuró ella. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, paseó la vista por el salón–. ¿Construiste tú este edificio?

–No con mis manos, si es a lo que te refieres –respondió él, divertido–. Lo construyó mi compañía.

A Bella le era imposible no sentirse impresionada con todo lo que había conseguido.

–Pero hace años sí que trabajabas con tus manos. Acarreabas ladrillos y sudabas con el resto de los peones –dijo, lanzando una mirada furtiva a los músculos que se adivinaban bajo su cara camisa.

– ¿Vas a comer de pie?

Bella se sentó en el borde de la silla. Sólo cuando Edward dejó de mirarla para echarse azúcar en el café, se atrevió a tomar su cuchara.

–Tu compañía... ¿qué más cosas construye? –inquirió.

–Hoteles sobre todo. Pero también construyo edificios para empresas cuando los proyectos me parecen interesantes.

Bella tomó otra cucharada de sopa antes de contestar. Le sabía a gloria con el hambre que tenía.

–Has progresado mucho desde tus comienzos.

–Ésa era mi intención.

–Pero en cambio no has construido este bloque de apartamentos en una zona privilegiada de Londres –apuntó ella–. Al mirar por la ventana cada día puedes ver lo que dejaste atrás. Un psicólogo diría que estás tratando de demostrar algo.

–Y un analista financiero te diría que ha sido una astuta inversión. La ciudad no deja de crecer, y en menos de tres años este barrio se convertirá en una de las zonas de moda –respondió Edward con la seguridad en sí mismo de alguien que nunca se equivocaba–. Justo al lado del río, y cerca del centro comercial de la ciudad.

La sirvienta regresó con una bandeja y colocó sobre la mesa las fuentes que llevaba en ella: una con un revuelto de gambas, setas y ajetes, otra con una colorida ensalada, y una tercera con un budín de frutas.

–Grazie –le dijo Edward, y añadió algo más en italiano que Bella no entendió.

La mujer se retiró, y Bella, que estaba decidida a no dejarle ver lo impresionada que estaba, hizo como que reprimía una risita.

– ¿Ese pobre cocinero tuyo está levantado toda la noche por si se te antoja comer algo?

–Tengo un equipo de cocineros. Trabajan por turnos.

– ¿Tan comodón te has vuelto que no eres capaz de poner un huevo a cocer?

–Tengo invitados con bastante frecuencia, y por lo general esperan que les sirva algo más que huevos duros.

–Vaya, y esta noche te has visto obligado a compartir mesa con una chica humilde como yo. Pobre Edward –dijo ella, recurriendo al sarcasmo para ocultar lo incómoda que se sentía. Se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó el revuelto–. Mmm... Huele de maravilla. ¿Puedo servirme, o tiene que venir alguien a hacerlo?

–Pensé que preferirías tener privacidad.

En otras palabras: ella lo avergonzaba. Bella se sirvió con las mejillas ardiéndole de indignación, y trató de convencerse de que le daba igual lo que él pensara.

– ¿Tú no quieres? –le preguntó.

–Ahora no, no tengo hambre.

–Yo siempre tengo hambre –dijo Bella, olvidándose de que no quería que él supiera que apenas tenía para comer.

Miró su plato, preguntándose si se habría servido mucho revuelto, y volvió a echar parte en la fuente.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? –Edward se puso de pie, fue hasta ella, y sin esperar una respuesta, le puso más revuelto del que ella se había servido, y un poco más de ensalada–. Si no te lo comes todo, mi cocinero se sentirá ofendido, y no puedo permitirme perderlo. Hace muy bien su trabajo –añadió antes de volver a su asiento.

Bella probó el revuelto y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Estaba delicioso.

–Cuando hayas terminado deberías intentar dormir unas horas más. Mañana voy a llevarte de compras –anunció Edward, llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

Bella dejó de masticar, tragó la comida que tenía en la boca, y se quedó mirándolo.

– ¿De compras? –repitió. La idea era tan ridícula que se echó a reír–. Me parece que te estás confundiendo conmigo, Edward. No necesito ropa; lo que necesito es una nueva vida, y eso no es algo que pueda comprarse en unos grandes almacenes. Y de todos modos... –sin pensar, tomó una gamba con los dedos y se la metió en la boca–. Ni siquiera tengo dinero para ir de compras.

–Por eso no tienes que preocuparte; seré yo quien pague.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Bella se limpió los dedos en la impoluta servilleta, y cuando vio con horror que la había manchado de grasa, por un momento pensó en esconderla, pero sabía que Edward estaba observándola. Azorada, se removió incómoda en su silla.

–Perdona, estaba distraída. He usado los dedos para comer y he manchado la servilleta de grasa, pero si me dices dónde puedo lavarla, lo haré.

Él la miró perplejo.

–Déjala ahí; ya se ocupará alguien del servicio. ¿Por qué ibas a tener que hacerlo tú?

Ella se rió nerviosa y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

–Bueno, en mi casa no tengo a nadie que lo haga por mí.

–Pues eso va a cambiar; tu vida va a cambiar.

De pronto a Bella se le quitaron las ganas de comer.

– ¿Crees que arrojándome dinero vas a solucionar mis problemas?

Alzó sus ojos hacia los de él, y se quedaron mirándose en medio de un tenso silencio.

–Al menos parte de tus problemas.

–El dinero no cambiará mi opinión de ti, y no necesito tu dinero. Puedo ganar dinero por mí misma –al ver la mirada desaprobadora que le lanzó él, Bella suspiró–. Mira, Edward, hay algo que debo decirte sobre...

–Déjalo. No quiero saberlo –la cortó él con aspereza–. Lo que quiero saber es por qué has estado pagando las deudas de James.

El oír el nombre de su hermano la dejó sin aliento, y Bella se mordió el labio, sobrecogida por la ráfaga de emoción que la sacudió.

–No digas su nombre.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque yo... no puedo... ¡No vuelvas a decir su nombre, por favor! –balbuceó Bella, levantándose de la silla con el corazón en la garganta.

–Estás pagando por sus errores, Bella –masculló Edward furioso, entre dientes–. Esto tiene que acabar.

–Acabará cuando haya terminado de pagar todo lo que debía.

–Esos tipos quieren algo más que dinero de ti, tesoro.

Aquella palabra se clavó en su corazón como un dardo certero. No quería que la llamara «tesoro». No quería nada de él.

–Lo sé –murmuró. Comenzó a andar arriba y abajo, sintiéndose atrapada en una situación que ella no había creado–. Ya sé lo que quieren.

El saber lo que querían de ella la había mantenido despierta muchas noches durante meses.

–Maledizione, todos los hombres que te miran quieren lo mismo –Edward se levantó también. Su voz estaba teñida de ira, y sus manos cortaban el aire cuando hablaba–. ¿Sabes lo que piensan esos hombres del club? Todos ellos te imaginan desnuda mientras cantas, y con ese vestido dorado no les hace falta demasiada imaginación.

–Es el dueño del local quien me obliga a vestirme así.

– ¡Porque las mujeres a las que emplea proporcionan otros servicios además de cantar! –Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello con las apuestas facciones rígidas–. No puedo creer lo que te has hecho a ti misma, Bella.

–Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

–Ahora sí –replicó él con firmeza–. ¿Por qué estás desperdiciando esa voz increíble que tienes en un antro como ése? Podrías trabajar donde quisieras.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

–En otro club nocturno, quieres decir.

–No. Fue decisión tuya cantar en un club. Hay otras opciones.

–No para la gente como yo.

–Bella... –masculló él entre dientes, como si estuviera controlándose para no explotar–. Tu voz es excepcional, verdaderamente excepcional. Si la educaras, podrías llegar a lo más alto. Serías una estrella de renombre internacional.

–Difícilmente podría ser una estrella internacional sin un pasaporte –contestó ella con retintín.

Edward resopló.

–De modo que piensas que es mejor rendirte en vez de luchar, ¿no es así?

Bella tragó saliva. No le había confesado a nadie que cuando cantaba cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que estaba ante un público embelesado en una sala de conciertos o en un estadio, en vez de en un local de mala muerte.

–A veces los sueños hacen que vivir resulte más difícil.

–No es verdad. Soñar puede empujarte hacia delante.

–Y también acentúa la brecha entre los deseos y la realidad.

– ¡Pues haz de tus sueños tu realidad! –le espetó él.

Bella lo miró vacilante, agitada por la ira apenas contenida que destilaban sus ojos entornados.

–No entiendo por qué estás furioso.

–Y yo no entiendo que tú no lo estés –replicó él en un tono agresivo–. ¿No estás furiosa con James porque te dejara en esta situación?

Bella parpadeó y apretó los puños.

–Sí –susurró–. A veces siento ira al pensar en él. Y luego me siento culpable porque sé que en buena medida lo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa.

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron.

–Nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya.

–Te equivocas –replicó ella con voz quebrada, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de abrirse a él, y la de alejarse de él–. Habría podido hacer mucho más por ayudarlo. Cometí muchos errores.

–Todos cometemos errores –contestó Edward–. Y James fue quien más errores cometió.

–No tienes derecho a culparlo.

–Tengo todo el derecho –Edward fue hasta la ventana y le dio la espalda. Todo su ser parecía a punto de estallar de tensión–. Era egoísta, y débil, y debería haber cuidado mejor de ti. Se comportó como un chiquillo cuando debería haber luchado como un hombre.

– ¡No todo el mundo es tan duro como tú!

–Estás en esta situación por su culpa –repitió Edward volviéndose hacia ella abruptamente–. Si yo no hubiera acudido en tu auxilio esta noche...

–Le echas a James la culpa de todo sólo porque no está aquí para defenderse –murmuró Bella.

–Ojalá estuviera aquí –gruñó Edward. Sus ojos relampaguearon–. Una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento es de que nunca llegué a hacer que se enfrentase a la realidad.

Bella se sintió palidecer.

–Se suponía que eras su amigo.

–Habría sido un amigo mejor si le hubiese hecho ver que estaba en la cuerda floja en lugar de darle lo que pedía. Le fallé. ¿Y crees que no lo lamento? –en su voz había una nota amarga de recriminación hacia sí mismo–. Por supuesto que lo lamento. Más de lo que sabrás jamás. Pero hay algo que lamento aún más, y es que no le recordé su deber hacia ti. ¡Debería haberte protegido!

– ¡Él me quería! –Le espetó ella, saliendo instintivamente en defensa de su hermano–. James me quería.

–Sí, te quería –dijo él despectivo–. Te quería como a él más le convenía, no cómo debía. Pero ahora todo va a cambiar, Bella. No vas a volver a esa vida. Se acabó. No debería haberte dejado sola, y a partir de ahora voy a hacer lo que tu hermano debería haber hecho. Voy a sacarte de ese mundo, y si el estar conmigo te hace sentir culpable, es tu problema.

Bella dio un paso atrás con el corazón latiéndole pesadamente en el pecho.

–No soy responsabilidad tuya. No quiero tu ayuda. Te odio –le respondió–. ¿Y por qué ibas a querer ayudarme sabiendo cuál es mi opinión de ti?

Un músculo se tensó en la mejilla de Edward.

–Perdiste a tu hermano. No te culpo por lo que piensas de mí.

– ¡Pero yo te culpo a ti, Edward! –La voz de Bella temblaba de frustración–. Le diste el dinero. Sin él no habría podido hacer lo que hizo.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron, y pareció que iba a decir algo y al momento cambiar de parecer.

–Sé lo que hice –respondió en un tono neutro. No trató de esquivar sus acusaciones ni de excusarse–. Y sé muy bien que me culpas de su muerte.

– ¿Es ése el motivo por el que estás ayudándome? ¿Porque te sientes culpable? Creía que eras de los nunca miran atrás. Creía que siempre mirabas hacia delante.

Él permaneció callado un buen rato, y antes de volver a hablar, inspiró profundamente.

–No pienso perderte a ti también. Eso es mirar hacia delante.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecerse por dentro, como una hoja al viento, pero al mismo tiempo la invadió una profunda tristeza, porque sabía que se habían perdido el uno al otro años atrás. Era demasiado tarde. La culpa y las recriminaciones habían erosionado su relación como el viento erosiona las rocas, y la había transformado en algo que ya no lograba reconocer.

–Yo no puedo fingir... –le costaba decir las palabras– que estamos juntos.

–Pues tendrás que hacerlo. James habría querido que te mantuvieras a salvo, independientemente de lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo.

Bella tragó saliva.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer, obligarme a mudarme a tu lujoso apartamento, darme ropa nueva y besarme en público?

–Irás donde vaya yo –respondió él, bajando la vista a sus labios–. Y te besaré cuando quiera besarte.

Sus palabras hicieron que le temblaran las rodillas.

–Esto es una locura.

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues, para empezar, porque no creo que a tu novia le haga mucha gracia que te traigas a una desarrapada a vivir a tu casa.

–No hables de ti de esa manera. Y no estoy saliendo con nadie en este momento.

Bella lo miró incrédula.

–Sí, ya. Seguro que a un hombre como tú le cuesta mucho encontrar a una mujer que quiera salir con él. No soy tonta, Edward. Las mujeres siempre te han encontrado irresistible. Estoy segura de que recibes miles de ofertas.

Edward no sonrió.

–El que se me presente la oportunidad de acostarme con una mujer no significa que vaya a acabar haciéndolo –le dijo muy calmado–. Siempre he sido muy selectivo.

Bella lo miró cansada, y miró después a su alrededor. Sólo lo mejor para Edward Masen: un apartamento enorme, un coche caro... y mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas.

–Razón de más por la cual nadie va a creerse que estamos juntos. No resultaría convincente en el papel de tu novia. No sabría moverme en el mundo en que vives.

–En mi mundo todo es fácil –dijo él, algo divertido–. Es en el tuyo en el que es duro vivir.

–La vida es dura –dijo ella jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello–. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir con esta pantomima?

–Hasta que yo lo diga.

Bella lo miró exasperada.

–Jamás se lo tragarán. Nunca tendrías una relación con una mujer que trabaja en un club de mala muerte.

Edward sonrío con ironía.

–Me temo que ya no tienes ese trabajo. Le dije al dueño que no ibas a volver.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué?

–No necesitas un trabajo en el que te hagan vestirte como una de esas chicas que salen en las páginas centrales de las revistas pornográficas.

– ¡Me pagaban bien!

–Pero no precisamente por tu capacidad como cantante. No vas a volver a ese antro.

Su tono inflexible le dejó claro que no le serviría de nada discutir.

–No deberías haberlo hecho, Edward.

– ¿Tanto te gustaba ese trabajo?

Bella dejó de pasearse arriba y abajo y lo miró.

– ¡No! Por supuesto que no. ¡Pero no quiero que me controles! ¿De qué se supone que voy a vivir? ¿Y cómo voy a pagar a esos tipos el resto del dinero? Además, independientemente de que piensas seguir adelante con esta charada que estás sugiriendo, necesitaré un trabajo cuando lo «nuestro» acabe.

–Yo te lo daré.

Bella lo miró furibunda.

–No quiero tu caridad.

–No sería caridad; sería un empleo.

– ¿Y qué clase de empleo ibas a darme? –nerviosa y cansada, a Bella se le escapó una risa histérica–. Te dedicas a construir hoteles.

–Sí, pero una vez que están construidos le doy empleo a gente que trabaja en ellos, y una de las cosas que ofrecen mis hoteles es música en vivo.

– ¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajar para ti como cantante?

–Bueno, desde luego no espero que pongas ladrillos.

Bella se encontró debatiéndose entre el orgullo y el sentido práctico. Quería decirle que preferiría morir antes que aceptar su oferta, pero el problema era que, si no la aceptaba, su destino podría acabar siendo la muerte.

Se quedó allí parada, consciente de que él estaba estudiándola, sabiendo que aquél era un momento decisivo, que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Al final su instinto de supervivencia resultó ser más fuerte que sus principios. Además, en el fondo, como él había dicho, no era caridad, estaría pagándole por hacer un trabajo.

Y la oportunidad de dejar todo aquello atrás, de ir a otro lugar a kilómetros de allí, era algo demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.

– ¿Y dónde tendría que ir?

–Para empezar, a Sicilia. Mi hotel insignia abrió sus puertas el mes pasado, y dentro de unos días va a celebrarse allí el banquete de la boda del año: Tanya Denalli y Garret Howard III –una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a los labios de Edward al pronunciar ese nombre–. Rancio abolengo. Y mucho, mucho dinero.

Bella se encogió de hombros, como si no estuviese impresionada en absoluto.

– ¿Conocen tu pasado?

–Por eso han escogido mi hotel –los ojos de Edward brillaron con ironía–. Saben que no tendrán que preocuparse con nuestras medidas de seguridad.

–Ya. Y has puesto a trabajar a tus amigos matones para que mantengan a raya a los paparazzi.

–Algo así.

–Bueno, o sea que entonces... ¿estás ofreciéndome un puesto de trabajo en uno de tus hoteles de lujo? –inquirió, sin poder creérselo aún. De pronto se encontró deseando tener la suficiente confianza en sí misma para aceptarlo–. Desde luego encajaría allí con mi vestido dorado.

–No llevarás ese vestido. Y eso no es negociable –Edward echó un vistazo a su Rolex–. Es muy tarde, y es evidente que estás exhausta, así que vete a descansar. Puedes dormir en mi habitación; yo dormiré en una de las otras. Y ahora me marcho; tengo que salir.

– ¿Salir? –balbuceó ella.

¿Iba a dejarla allí sola? El cálido manto de seguridad que la había envuelto hasta ese momento se desvaneció de repente, y tuvo que contenerse para no rogarle que no se fuera.

– ¿Pe-pero dónde vas?

–Ya te lo he dicho, tengo que salir.

Y sin más explicaciones se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Bella inmovilizada por el pánico. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente como para que tuviera que salir en medio de la noche? ¿Y cómo iba a sentirse segura allí sin él?

–Edward... –lo llamó nerviosa, y él se volvió con una mirada distraída, como si su mente estuviera ya en otra cosa.

– ¿Qué?

Bella abrió la boca para pedirle que no se fuera, pero no logró que las palabras saliesen de su garganta. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaba comportándose de un modo tan patético?

–Nada –musitó finalmente–. Hasta luego.

Le costó un esfuerzo inmenso ocultarle lo mal que se sentía, y por un momento pensó que no lo había conseguido por cómo se quedó mirándola él, con los ojos entornados.

–Non ti preoccupare₁. Aquí estás a salvo, Bella.

–No estoy preocupada –replicó ella al punto, delatándose a sí misma, y de inmediato se odió por mostrar con tanta facilidad sus inseguridades.

Consciente de que Edward aún estaba observándola, se encogió de hombros, y añadió:

–Que te diviertas.

¿Dónde podría ir a esas horas, sino a ver a una mujer? ¿Y por qué eso la hacía sentirse tan deprimida?

Edward volvió a mirar su reloj.

–Vete a la cama, Bella –le dijo, y se fue.

Al oír el clic que hizo la puerta al cerrarse tras él, Bella dio un respingo, consciente de pronto del enorme espacio que la rodeaba, y de lo vulnerable y aterrada que se sentía. ¿Cómo podía saber, siendo aquel sitio tan grande y con tantas habitaciones y recovecos, que no había alguien agazapado tras una columna o una esquina?

Presa del pánico que ella misma se había provocado, Bella trató de convencerse de que cualquier edificio que Edward construyese tenía que ser seguro, pero sabía que no era el edificio lo que la había hecho sentirse protegida hasta ese momento. Había sido Edward. Y se había ido.

Fue horas más tarde cuando Edward regresó al apartamento. Satisfecho con lo que había conseguido, le dijo al personal de servicio que podía retirarse, y se sirvió una copa.

Cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer rasgaron el cielo nocturno, se quedó plantado frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida, intentando no pensar en qué le habría pasado a Bella si no hubiera ido en su auxilio. Lo que había descubierto acerca de la vida de la joven en las últimas horas lo había dejado helado.

Había hecho preguntas, había pedido favores a cambio de otros que él había hecho, había recurrido a sus contactos..., y todo para difundir el mismo mensaje: que Bella le pertenecía.

Se encaminó a una de las habitaciones de invitados en medio del silencio que reinaba en el apartamento, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, incapaz de resistir el impulso de comprobar si Bella estaba bien.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio, y al posar los ojos en la cama vio que estaba vacía. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, pero no veía a Bella por ninguna parte.

Ya estaba preparándose para despedir de manera fulminante al jefe de su equipo de seguridad por su incompetencia, cuando se fijó en que a la cama le faltaba la colcha. Con el ceño fruncido y una sospecha formándose en su mente, se adentró en la habitación.

Miró en el cuarto de baño, y luego en el vestidor. Nada. Se frotó la nuca con la mano, y se detuvo un momento, intentando pensar como Bella.

Desde el incendio en el que habían muerto sus padres, sentía terror ante la idea de quedarse atrapada. Lo último que haría sería encerrarse en un vestidor.

Con los ojos entornados, giró la cabeza, diciéndose que lo que se le estaba ocurriendo no podía ser. No podía habérsele ocurrido... ¿O sí?

Sin hacer ruido, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la salida de emergencias del tobogán. Estaba entreabierta. La abrió despacio, y al asomar la cabeza vio a Bella acurrucada junto a la pared, a sólo unos centímetros de lo alto del tobogán, cubierta con la colcha, y con la caja de zapatos bajo el brazo.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio, y vio que se le había corrido el maquillaje; había estado llorando. El hecho de que hubiera esperado a estar a solas para permitirse llorar lo hizo sentirse mal.

La alzó en volandas sin el menor esfuerzo para llevarla a la cama, y cuando la depositó sobre el colchón Bella abrió los ojos.

–Edward... –murmuró adormilada.

–Vuelve a dormirte.

Mientras la arropaba esperó que protestara, pero en vez de eso tomó su mano. Edward se puso tenso. Bella no era precisamente dada a mostrarse débil, y no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Además, él era el último hombre en el que buscaría consuelo. El hecho de que hubiera tomado su mano era un claro indicador de lo angustiada que debía estar.

Conteniendo el aliento, bajó la vista a sus manos unidas, a los finos y elegantes dedos de Bella que se aferraban confiados a los suyos.

Bella exhaló un suave suspiro.

–Me alegra que hayas vuelto –murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras los ojos volvían a cerrársele–. ¿Vas a volver a salir?

–No –contestó él con voz ronca–. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, tesoro. Duérmete.

Y Bella se durmió con la sonrisa en los labios, y su mano en la de él.

Edward, que no se atrevía a moverse por temor a despertarla, se quedó mirándola, y se obligó a afrontar cosas que hasta ese momento no había querido afrontar. Cosas como la atracción explosiva que había entre ambos. Cosas como que el hecho de que por su culpa Bella había perdido a su hermano.

Bajó la vista a la estropeada caja de zapatos a la que Bella se aferraba como si fuera un salvavidas. Sentía curiosidad por abrirla y ver qué contenía, qué podía ser tan importante para que no quisiera separarse de ella, pero podría despertarla.

Inspiró profundamente y se reafirmó en la decisión que había tomado: No podía deshacer lo que había hecho, y no podía devolverle a su hermano, pero podía sacarla del agujero en el que había caído. Podía apartarla de aquel infierno y darle algo mejor. Se lo debía.

…

₁ **Non ti preoccupare: No te preocupes**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus follows y sus favorites que son el motor que me hacer continuar. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier pregunta, comentario bueno o malo ya saben que hacer. =0P**

**Conejoazul y deboracha que bueno que les gusta mi historia**

**Los quiero chicos**

**Christianna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer (pero me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P) La historia tampoco es mia yo solo la adapto por diversión.**

**Capítulo 4**

NO TIENES que llevarme de compras. Es un lujo que no puedo permitirme.

–Necesitas ropa –replicó Edward–. No es un lujo; es una necesidad.

Incapaz de rebatirle eso, Bella se encogió aún más en el asiento del copiloto del Ferrari, evitando las miradas de la gente. Se sentía como si toda la ciudad estuviese siendo testigo de su humillación.

–De acuerdo, pero compraremos lo justo. Sólo unos vaqueros, un suéter, y alguna cosa más –dijo–. ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir en este coche? Todo el mundo nos mira.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era únicamente por el coche. Su conductor también atraía las miradas de la gente allá donde iba, con su porte orgulloso, su apuesto rostro de finos rasgos blanquecinos, y su espectacular físico.

–¿Habrías preferido una limusina conducida por un chófer?

Detuvo el Ferrari frente a la que debía ser la boutique más selecta del barrio de Knightsbridge, y un aparcacoches uniformado se apresuró a acercarse.

–Buenos días, señor Masen –lo saludó respetuosamente, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Edward lo saludó también y le arrojó las llaves del coche.

–No creo que aquí vendan la clase de ropa que suelo comprar –murmuró Bella, subiendo con paso vacilante a la acera.

El desfile de mujeres elegantemente vestidas que pasaban por la calle la hizo sentirse aún más cohibida. Se tocó nerviosa los rizos castaños mientras admiraba el cabello liso y brillante de una de ellas, y se puso tensa cuando Edward la tomó del brazo.

–Intenta relajarte. Pareces un animal asustado –le dijo guiándola con paso firme hacia las puertas de cristal de la boutique–. Estás conmigo; no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

Bella no temía que con él a su lado fuese a ocurrirle nada, pero la mano de Edward en su brazo y el roce de su cuerpo mientras caminaban la turbaba tanto como el vago recuerdo de que la noche anterior se había acurrucado contra él mientras dormía.

En lugar de haberle dicho que se fuera y que no lo necesitaba, se había aferrado a su mano como un hombre que estuviera ahogándose se habría aferrado a un tronco flotando en un caudaloso río.

Él no había mencionado el incidente, pero Bella no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y aunque se había despertado sola, sabía que se había quedado con ella el resto de la noche, y aquello la incomodaba porque distorsionaba la imagen que tenía de él de un monstruo sin corazón.

Cuando entraron en un ascensor, los ojos Bella rehuyeron los espejos que cubrían sus paredes. Sabía lo que vería reflejado en ellos, a una mujer que no encajaba allí.

–He estado pensando en la propuesta que me hiciste.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se posaron brevemente en ella mientras se cerraban las puertas.

–No es tan sencillo como tú lo planteas –continuó Bella–. Tengo que pagarle a esos tipos el resto del dinero que les debía James, o esto nunca terminará. Y te agradezco que me hayas ofrecido un empleo, pero dudo que con lo que gane pueda reunir el dinero para el plazo que me pusieron. Sé... –tuvo que tragarse su orgullo antes de continuar–. Sé que tienes contactos y... me preguntaba si no conocerías a alguien que pudiese hacerme un préstamo.

–Ya no le debes dinero a nadie –respondió Edward, pulsando un botón del ascensor–. He pagado el resto de la deuda de James.

–¿La has pagado? –repitió Bella, volviéndose hacia él–. ¿Cuándo?

–Anoche.

La noche anterior, cuando la dejó sola... A Bella, que no salía de su asombro, le llevó un momento reponerse.

–Pero yo no quería que hicieras esto. Estaba pagando yo la deuda...

–Sí, vendiéndote a ti misma –replicó él con desdén.

Bella podría haberle corregido, haberle dicho que no era una prostituta, pero una vez más calló. Edward no podría tener una opinión peor de ella, y no sabía por qué le dolía tanto que pensara así de ella. Lágrimas de humillación afloraron a sus ojos, pero alzó la barbilla y le dijo:

–Te devolveré el dinero.

–No es necesario, pero si te quedas más tranquila, y como sé que insistirás, hablaré con mi departamento financiero para que te hagan un cobro a plazos –respondió Edward, como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia.

Bella, en cambio, no podía creerse aún que la deuda estuviese saldada. Todos esos años de preocupación, de trabajo, de miedo, de cansancio agotador... Se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso enorme de los hombros. Lo único que empañaba su alivio era que hubiera sido Edward quien lo había hecho. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

–Gracias –musitó, cuando al fin logró hallar su voz–. Pero... Si la deuda está saldada... no comprendo por qué me has traído aquí. Nada de esto es necesario ya.

Bella alargó el brazo y apretó el botón de parada.

–Maledizione, ¿qué estás haciendo? –inquirió él irritado, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera pulsar el botón de la planta baja.

–Has dicho que has saldado la deuda –insistió ella–. Todo ha acabado.

–No ha acabado –gruñó él–. Vamos, Bells, no puedes ser tan ingenua. El dinero era sólo parte de lo que querían de ti, y lo sabes.

Lo sabía, y el solo pensar en ello la aterraba. Cada noche había pasado miedo, temiendo que ésa sería la noche en la que aquellos tipos la violarían.

–Lo sé –dijo con una calma que no sentía–. Y por eso me gustaría que me devolvieras mi navaja.

–No pienso devolvértela. Si hubieran descubierto que la tenías, la habrían usado contigo. La única forma de acabar con esto es que sigan creyendo que estás conmigo. Mientras no les demos motivos para que piensen lo contrario, estarás a salvo.

Sin alzar la vista hacia él, Bella murmuró:

–Así que, resumiendo, o me la juego con esos tipos, o me la juego contigo.

–Al contrario que ellos, yo no represento ningún peligro.

Aquella afirmación era tan falsa, que Bella se echó a reír.

–Aclárate: anoche me dijiste que tú también eres peligroso.

Ya lo creía que lo era. Edward podía hacerle muchísimo más daño que aquella banda de matones. Y él lo sabía. Siempre había sabido lo que sentía por él. Pero ahora todo era diferente, se recordó a sí misma. Ya no era su héroe. Era fuerte, sí, y tenía influencias, pero ya no lo veía como al hombre bueno que una vez había creído que era. Ya no podía engañarla. Ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón bajo llave.

Sin embargo, sabía que sería una locura rechazar su protección.

–No creo que funcione –murmuró–; no se lo tragarán. No pertenezco a tu mundo. Yo no voy a los estrenos de las películas ni a las fiestas de los famosos, ni sé cómo caminar por una alfombra roja.

–Primero mueves un pie, y luego el otro –respondió él, volviendo a poner el ascensor en marcha–. Y después de la vida que has llevado, las fiestas y los estrenos te parecerán un paseo.

Poco después se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, pero Bella no se atrevió a moverse, intimidada por la elegancia del lugar.

–Yo... ni siquiera sé comprar en sitios como éste.

–Eso también es fácil –dijo él tomándola de la muñeca para conducirla fuera del ascensor–. Sólo tienes que buscar algo que te guste, y comprarlo. Para eso no hay que estudiar una carrera.

–Sí, pero me sabe mal que gastes tu dinero en mí.

–Es la primera vez que una mujer me dice eso –contestó él con una sonrisa–. Además, es la ocasión perfecta para que te vengues de mí, Bells. Es tu oportunidad para desplumarme. O podrías considerarlo como una inversión necesaria por parte del hombre que te va a dar trabajo. Al fin y al cabo vas a cantar en una de las bodas más importantes de la década, y tienes que ir bien vestida.

Aquél era otro asunto que la preocupaba. Cantar en un club nocturno era una cosa, pero cantar delante de gente famosa e importante era otra muy distinta. De sólo pensar en ello los nervios le atenazaban el estómago. ¿Qué querrían que cantara? ¿Y si no les gustaba su voz?

Con la confianza en sí mismo que lo caracterizaba, Edward se dirigió a una de las dependientas, que los condujo a un salón privado. Bella tomó asiento en un sofá, junto a Edward, y por delante de ella comenzaron a desfilar altivas modelos de piernas interminables con diferentes diseños.

Estaba muy tensa, se sentía horriblemente fuera de lugar, y no podía dejar de imaginar lo que debían estar pensando de ella.

Tras pasarse diez minutos sonriendo educadamente, se volvió hacia Edward y le siseó:

–No sé qué tengo que hacer. ¿Se supone que tengo que aplaudir?

Edward, que tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su BlackBerry, y estaba muy ocupado contestando un mensaje, ni se dignó a mirarla.

–Tienes que tomar nota de los que te gusten. Luego te los pruebas, y después te los llevas y te los pones. Así de simple.

La incomodidad de Bella no hizo sino aumentar cuando se volvió de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver a una de las modelos devorando a Edward con los ojos. Comparándose con aquella mujer tan hermosa, elegante y sofisticada, Bella se preguntó cómo podía Edward pensar que nadie iba a creerse que estaban juntos.

–Da igual cómo me vistas –murmuró bajando la vista y retorciendo un mechón de su cabello rizado–; jamás me pareceré a mujeres como ésa. No sé ni por qué te molestas.

Edward alzó la vista y frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué iba a querer que te parezcas a ella? –le respondió en voz baja–. Está muy flaca.

–Imagino que estarás bromeando –dijo Bella abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras la chica desaparecía tras la cortina–. Es guapísima, y se la ve tan segura de sí misma...

–Cualquiera puede parecer seguro en sí mismo –respondió Edward volviéndose para mirarla. Parecía exasperado–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Bells? Eres capaz de enfrentarte tú sola a una banda de matones, y aquí te comportas como una chiquilla asustada.

–Yo no he dicho que estuviera asustada –replicó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Yo creía que para cualquier mujer ir de compras era algo así como el paraíso.

–Tal vez para las mujeres del mundo en el que tú te mueves.

Mujeres que no se parecían en nada a ella. Bella no podía siquiera imaginar lo que debía ser no tener más preocupación que qué modelito llevar a un cóctel o a una cena.

–Quizá sea que no me he hecho a la idea de que puedo comprar uno de esos vestidos tan caros –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No quería que Edward supiera lo incómoda que se sentía con todo aquello, ni hasta qué punto la intimidaban aquellas modelos tan perfectas–. O quizá sea todo esto del desfile privado.

–Pensé que sería la mejor manera de que vieras la ropa entre la que puedes elegir –Edward estiró las piernas, y Bella deseó poder estar al menos la mitad de relajada que él.

–Veo cómo le queda a ellas, pero el que a ellas le quede bien esa ropa no quiere decir que a mí vaya a quedarme igual –le espetó Bella. ¿Es que no era capaz de ver la diferencia?–. Para empezar ni siquiera tenemos el mismo tipo.

–¿Y entonces qué quieres?

Bella enrojeció y se mordió el labio. Lo que quería era desaparecer.

–No lo sé. ¿No podría probármelos y escoger, como en una tienda normal?

–No, porque no quiero que se repita lo del vestido dorado. Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Tú te los pruebas, y yo decidiré.

Hizo una señal a la dependienta, que se acercó, y tras intercambiar unas palabras con ella la mujer asintió.

Momentos después las modelos abandonaban el salón.

–Todas las prendas están colgadas en perchas tras las cortinas –les dijo la dependienta–. Si necesitan otra talla no tienen más que pedírmela.

Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado también, Bella, a quien le ardían aún las mejillas por aquel comentario despreciativo sobre su vestido dorado, se fijó en la cara y elegante ropa de Edward, y se dijo que para él la falta de dinero seguramente no era ya más que un recuerdo lejano.

–¿Qué se siente –le preguntó– al poder comprar cualquier cosa, sin tener que preocuparte por lo que cueste?

–No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Bella alzó la vista, y se quedó mirándolo con unos ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que estaba dándole carta blanca para que eligiese lo que quisiera, independientemente del precio.

Por un momento se quedó allí sentada, esperando a que él se riera y le dijera que había sido una broma, pero Edward volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla de su BlackBerry.

–Está bien, entonces... iré a probarme algo.

Aliviada de que él no pareciera estar prestándole atención, Bella se subió a la pasarela, y contrajo el rostro al oír el chirrido que hacían sobre ella sus zapatillas de deporte.

Consciente de pronto de lo ridícula que debía estar allí subida de esa guisa, se le escapó una risita y se volvió hacia él.

–Y aquí tenemos a Bella con el look «espantapájaros », tan de moda esta temporada –dijo–. ¡Fíjense qué jersey...! –exclamó riéndose–. ¡Y qué zapatillas! Sus ojos se posaron en Edward, que parecía pensativo.

–Me alegra volver a verte reír –murmuró él.

¿Reír? Oh, Dios, ¡estaba riéndose! Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se había reído por última vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había ido allí para comprarse ropa porque la necesitaba, no por diversión. Estaba haciendo aquello porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera. Se suponía que no debía estar disfrutando con ello.

Borró la sonrisa de sus labios y retrocedió de espaldas hacia las cortinas al fondo de la pasarela.

–Yo... Iré a probarme esa ropa.

Bella se quedó mirando toda la ropa que había allí colgada, frente a ella. No quería deberle nada a Edward, pero necesitaba ropa para el trabajo que le había ofrecido.

Las palabras de Edward resonaron en su mente: «No quiero que se repita lo del vestido dorado...» Pensaba que no tenía el menor sentido de la estética.

Si supiera lo duramente que había tenido que trabajar para comprarse la poca ropa que tenía, y que se había quedado en su apartamento de alquiler, pensó mirando irritada los caros diseños frente a sí como si fueran los culpables de su situación.

¿Quería sentido de la estética? Se iba a enterar. Un vestido azul llamó su atención, y al agarrar la percha y ver la etiqueta tragó saliva y casi volvió a ponerlo donde estaba. Costaba una fortuna. Más de lo que ella ganaba en un año entero, propinas incluidas.

Claro que tampoco le haría ningún daño probárselo. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, se desvistió, y cuando la delicada tela se deslizó sobre su piel, de sus labios escapó un gemido de gusto.

Escogió unos zapatos de tacón, y al calzárselos se quedó maravillada de lo cómodos que eran en comparación con aquéllos baratos y malos que se había comprado para trabajar en el club.

–Adiós, ampollas –murmuró, apartando la cortina para salir a la pasarela.

Rogando para no caerse de bruces, avanzó, imitando el contoneo de las modelos.

–Esta gente sí que quiere desplumarte –le dijo como si a ella no le importara–. Toda la ropa que hay ahí detrás es carísima.

Edward, que estaba leyendo un mensaje, ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirarla.

–Perfecto –murmuró.

–¿No has oído lo que he dicho? –le espetó ella deteniéndose a unos pasos de él–. Quieren hacerte gastar un montón de dinero.

–Te he oído.

–Bueno, pues al menos podrías decirme si te parece que esta ropa vale lo que cuesta.

La mirada que Edward le dirigió no pudo ser más breve.

–Está bien.

¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir?

–Por lo que cuesta debería estar mejor que «bien»–replicó ella.

Decepcionada por su indiferencia, aunque no entendía por qué, Bella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando advirtió lo rígidos que parecían sus hombros.

–¿Por qué has venido aquí si estabas tan ocupado?

–No estoy ocupado –contestó él, tecleando en su BlackBerry.

–Pues a mí me da la impresión de que estás estresado por algo. ¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué te preocupa ahora que eres rico?

Por fin Edward la miró, y la miró de verdad. De hecho, se quedó mirándola tanto rato, que Bella, cohibida ante el escrutinio de sus penetrantes ojos, se movió incómoda sobre la pasarela.

–¿Qué? No hay ningún espejo allí atrás así que no he podido mirarme. ¿Me lo he puesto al revés? ¿Tiene algo de malo? Dijiste que estaba bien.

Él permaneció callado un momento antes de contestar.

–No tiene nada de malo –dijo–, y si vamos a tardar tanto tiempo en elegir cada modelo, no acabaremos nunca.

Luego volvió a bajar la vista a su BlackBerry, y Bella se sintió profundamente humillada. Le había prestado más atención a la modelo que a ella.

Furiosa consigo misma porque eso le molestara, frunció el ceño y le espetó:

–No puedo escoger todo un vestuario con la ropa que hay ahí detrás –murmuró, y se espantó al darse cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué le dolía que la ignorara? –. Es todo carísimo.

–Da igual lo que cueste.

–¿Es que solucionas con dinero cada problema que te encuentras?

Los dedos de Edward se detuvieron sobre las teclas.

–Si un problema puede resolverse con dinero, lo utilizo. No tienes ropa adecuada para tu nueva vida, y estamos aquí para resolver ese problema –le respondió muy calmado.

–Pues si no te importa yo preferiría no deberte dinero durante el resto de mi vida, así que si pudieras chasquear los dedos y pedirles que traigan ropa con unos precios más razonables, te lo agradecería. Quiero ropa de persona normal, ropa con la que poder ir al supermercado.

–No buscamos ropa normal, y han elegido bien –dijo mirando de nuevo el vestido–. Es perfecto para el papel que desempeñarás.

Estaba recordándole que aquello sería sólo un papel, que nada de aquello era real. No quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada. Bella tragó saliva. Aquello no era más que una vía de escape de su antigua vida, una salida, algo temporal.

Irguió los hombros y se puso derecha.

–Bueno, pues si quieres que me vista para ese «papel », lo menos que podrías decirme es qué tienes planeado. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

–Esta tarde volamos a Sicilia. Voy a ofrecer un cóctel en mi yate. Y luego habrá otros muchos eventos a los que asistiremos. La ropa es un regalo, Bella, así que acéptalo –le dijo Edward–. Y puedes estar tranquila: no vas a dejarme en números rojos en un solo día de compras.

–¿Eventos? ¿Qué eventos? Creía que ibas a contratarme para cantar.

–Y así es. Cantarás en esa boda este fin de semana, y luego hablaremos de las condiciones de un contrato fijo.

–Pero en ese cóctel... no conoceré a nadie.

–Ésa es la idea, que conozcas a gente y que te des a conocer.

–¿Y si nadie habla conmigo?

Perplejo, Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no iban a hablarte?

–Porque no soy como ellos.

–No los conoces, así que eso no puedes saberlo –replicó él. Frunció el ceño irritado, dejando en evidencia que no comprendía sus temores–. Deberías tener más confianza en ti.

–Bueno, pues no la tengo –respondió ella–. Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que me pasaré la noche entera sola. ¡No todos podemos ser como tú! Recuerdo que te mostrabas seguro de ti mismo incluso cuando vivías en aquel barrio pobre y no tenías nada.

–Eso es porque jamás he creído que el valor intrínseco de una persona tenga nada que ver con el dinero que tenga –guardó su BlackBerry en el bolsillo y la miró con creciente exasperación–. No veo dónde está el problema. Has estado trabajando en un antro cada noche, y parecía que no te preocupaba nada el tener que cantar delante de todos esos tipos.

–Eso era diferente –murmuró Bella–. Allí era otra persona.

–Bien, pues a partir de ahora tendrás que aprender a ser tú de nuevo –su teléfono móvil vibró, y Edward lo sacó del bolsillo para ver quién lo llamaba–. Tengo que contestar esta llamada –le dijo a Bella–. Vuelve ahí atrás y escoge suficientes modelos para un mes sin que tengas que repetir ninguno. Y no te olvides de incluir también varios trajes de baño.

Bella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, pero Edward se puso a hablar por el móvil y se olvidó por completo de ella.

Volvió tras las cortinas, se quitó el vestido, y lo colocó de nuevo en su percha. Un cóctel en su yate... Decidiendo que sería mejor ponerse en ridículo ante él que ante un montón de gente desconocida, asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas, y con las mejillas rojas le dijo:

–Nunca he ido a un cóctel en un yate. ¿Qué se supone que debo ponerme? Imagino que algo práctico, encima de lo que pueda ponerme un chaleco salvavidas. No sé, ¿un pantalón y una blusa?

Edward acabó la conversación y cerró el teléfono.

–No abandonaremos el puerto deportivo, así que confío en que los chalecos salvavidas no serán necesarios. Y desde luego pantalones no. Algo sofisticado sería más apropiado. Un vestido de cóctel, no muy largo. Siempre y cuando no se parezca a ese vestido dorado, no habrá problema.

Bella decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

–Escucha, Edward –le dijo entrelazando las manos tras la espalda, como si estuviera en el despacho del director–. Sobre mi trabajo en el club, tienes que saber que...

–No quiero oírlo –la cortó él en un tono despreciativo. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso otra vez a leer los mensajes de su móvil–. No puedo ni pensar en ello. No comprendo cómo has sido capaz...

–¡Oh, por amor de Dios! –Bella fue hasta él a zancadas–. ¡Apaga ese condenado chisme y mírame! –se plantó delante de él–. ¡Mírame!

Edward alzó sus ojos verdes hacia los suyos, y Bella sólo vio desdén en ellos.

–Te estoy mirando.

Y lo que veía era a una prostituta, pensó Bella desolada.

–Yo... Yo no... No soy lo que piensas –balbuceó, deseando no haberle dado pie a que lo creyera–. No puedo decir que haya nada de lo que pueda presumir en la vida que he llevado en los tres últimos años, pero tampoco he caído tan bajo como piensas. Lo único que hacía en ese club era cantar –le dijo con fiereza–. Sólo cantaba. Nada más. Cantaba, me pagaban, y me iba a casa. Sola.

Todas las noches. Siempre estaba sola. Pero no iba a pensar en eso en ese momento, no iba a ponerse a pensar en lo vacía que estaba su vida. Un tenso y prolongado silencio siguió a su confesión.

–Dijiste que le habías pagado a esos tipos veinte mil libras –apuntó él–. No creo que ganaras ese dinero por cantar en ese antro.

–No. Por eso tuve que buscar otros trabajos. También limpiaba en un bloque de oficinas, y fregaba platos y servía las mesas en una cafetería.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

–Pero si el otro día en el club no acabaste de trabajar hasta las tres de la madrugada. ¿Cómo podías compaginar a la vez otros dos trabajos?

–Bueno, lo que no te he dicho es que estaba agotada todo el tiempo –Bella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos, preguntándose por qué habría tenido que escoger una pasarela para decirle todo aquello. ¿Qué mejor forma de ponerse en ridículo? Sólo le faltaba un megáfono para hacerlo completo–. Había días en los que los pies me dolían tanto que me ponía de rodillas para fregar los suelos para dejarlos descansar un poco. Y tomaba cantidades industriales de cafeína para mantenerme despierta. Pero no soy una prostituta. Y no sé cómo has podido pensarlo. Creía que me conocías mejor.

Edward inspiró profundamente.

–Ese vestido...

–¡Era sólo un vestido, Edward! Y eres tú quien me decía siempre que no se puede juzgar a la gente por las apariencias –exasperada y humillada, Bella apartó la vista de nuevo–. No tenía dinero para comprarme otra cosa. Harry quería que llevara algo con lentejuelas, y lo encontré en unas rebajas. Un vestido barato no hace de una mujer una prostituta.

El móvil de Edward volvió a vibrar, pero esa vez lo ignoró.

–Me dijiste que hacías uso de lo que Dios te había dado.

–¡Me refería a mi voz! Y eso lo dije después de que tú ya hubieras sacado conclusiones sobre mí.

De nuevo se hizo un tenso y largo silencio.

–¿Y por qué dejaste que lo creyera?

–¿Y tú por qué pensaste algo así?

–Por el lugar en el que trabajabas, y por tu aspecto, y por el hecho de que no querías llamar a la policía.

–Llamar a la policía no habría solucionado nada y me habría buscado más problemas. Y deberías saber que yo no soy esa clase de mujer.

–Cuando te dejé no eras más que una chiquilla –respondió él–, y la vida da muchas vueltas.

–Sigo siendo la misma –le dijo–. La misma persona que siempre he sido.

–No –replicó él, y sus facciones se ensombrecieron cuando se puso de pie–. Todo ha cambiado.

Bella tragó saliva.

–Edward...

–Haré que nos envíen la ropa –la interrumpió él–. Tenemos que tomar un vuelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Estoy agradecida con todas mis lectoras por seguirme en esta aventura. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favorites y sus follows. Y a mis lectoras silenciosas no me olvido de ustedes gracias...**

**Para contestar sus preguntas no tengo días fijos de actualización. Pero siempre trato de subir uno o dos capítulos a la semana, todo dependiendo del tiempo disponible. Así que no se preocupen no voy a dejar la historia colgada.**

**Las quiero;**

**Christianna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**La historia no me pertenece, solo la adapto por diversión. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, quien me regaló a Emmet para jugar. =0P**

**Disfruten**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 5**

CUANDO llegaron al aeropuerto de Palermo, en Sicilia, en el jet privado de Edward, estaba esperándolos un helicóptero, también propiedad de él, que los transportaría al puerto deportivo.

Bella se sintió como una niña cuando sobrevolaron con él el resplandeciente mar. Nunca había experimentado nada tan emocionante.

–Esto me recuerda al parque de atracciones –dijo agarrándose al borde del asiento mientras miraba por la ventanilla las cálidas aguas de color turquesa.

–¿Cuándo has estado en un parque de atracciones?

–James me llevó al cumplir los siete años –murmuró Bella con un nudo en la garganta–. Yo era demasiado bajita para montar en la montaña rusa, así que me metió pañuelos de papel para que pareciera más alta.

Como sabía que Edward lo desaprobaría, no lo miró, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

–¿Y te gustó?

–Sí, pero nuestra madre se enfadó muchísimo con él. Para ese día me había comprado un vestido precioso, y regañó a James porque podía haber vomitado sobre él. Pero no lo hice. Tengo un estómago de hierro.

Aquellos recuerdos parecían ahora tan lejanos...

–¿Cuánto cuesta un helicóptero? –le preguntó a Edward.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque aunque lo de tener un jet privado es alucinante, esto es mucho más divertido –le respondió Bella. Y tal vez distraída por la novedad que suponía para ella el viajar en helicóptero, bajó la guardia, y añadió–: Un día, cuando la gente pague por oír mi voz, y tenga un contrato con una discográfica importante, me compraré un helicóptero como éste.

–¿Tanto te estás divirtiendo?

Bella giró la cabeza, y la intensidad de su mirada le hizo darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. No quería compartir sus sueños con él. No quería que pensara que era una ingenua.

–No lo decía en serio –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Sólo lo decía por decir; estaba bromeando.

–Soñar no tiene nada de malo, Bells. Los sueños son lo que nos impulsa hacia delante.

–¿Con qué sueñas tú? –le preguntó ella, lanzando la pelota a su tejado–. ¿Por qué has vuelto a Sicilia después de todos estos años? Imagino que no será sólo algo casual. ¿Has redescubierto tus raíces, o algo así?

En todos los años que hacía que se conocían, Edward jamás le había hablado de su pasado. Lo único que sabía era lo poco que su hermano le había contado: que Edward se había pasado los primeros diez años de su vida en aquella isla del Mediterráneo, y que su padre había sido un hombre violento.

–Hace muy poco que abrí aquí mi hotel insignia. Es el mayor de mis proyectos, la culminación de tres años de duro trabajo.

Tres años... De modo que había vuelto a Sicilia tras la muerte de James. Después de que ella le dijera que no lo quería en su vida.

–¿Y por qué vamos a alojarnos en tu barco y no en el hotel?

–Es un yate, no un barco, y te da más libertad. No te ata a un sitio.

–Oh. Pero no has contestado a la pregunta que te hice antes. Ahora que tienes tu propia compañía, un coche caro, y todo eso... ¿Qué sueños te quedan?

–En la vida hay cosas más importantes que lo material, Bells.

–Es fácil decir eso cuando te sobra el dinero –replicó ella–. ¿Y qué me dices del matrimonio? ¿Piensas casarte?

–Supongo que dices eso porque la mayoría de los hombres ricos se casan y se divorcian una y otra vez para que luego sus ex mujeres les sangren –respondió él divertido–. La verdad es que el matrimonio es algo por lo que nunca me he sentido particularmente tentado –apartó la vista de ella y miró por la ventanilla–. Hemos llegado.

¿Por qué cada vez que entraban en el terreno de lo personal Edward cambiaba de tema?

Bella miró por su ventanilla. Frente a ella, allá abajo, había un encantador pueblecito de pescadores, con casas pintadas de colores pastel bordeando el puerto, donde flotaban varias embarcaciones deportivas. Más allá se veían colinas, con alguna que otra ermita en sus faldas.

–¿Que hemos llegado? Pero si aquí no hay ningún aeropuerto. ¿Dónde vamos a...?

Su pregunta quedó contestada cuando bajó la vista y vio que estaban descendiendo sobre una pequeña plataforma de aterrizaje.

–¡Estamos aterrizando sobre un barco! –exclamó sorprendida, y oyó a Edward suspirar.

–Un yate, es un yate –dijo con exagerada paciencia.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él y se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

–¿Estamos aterrizando en un yate? ¿Y no se hundirá?

Edward reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa.

–Espero que no, o no tendré dónde celebrar el cóctel.

Bella volvió a mirar abajo.

–Pero si es enorme... Cuando me dijiste que tenías un yate, pensé en algo... diferente.

Algo más pequeño. Se sintió tan tonta como cuando él le dijo que no estaban en un hotel, sino en su apartamento.

Azorada, no volvió a decir nada hasta que el helicóptero aterrizó, con tanta ligereza como lo habría hecho un pájaro.

–Ya estamos aquí, Bells –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla, pero ella la ignoró, tomó su bolso, y se levantó con la mayor dignidad posible.

–¿Hay alguna otra sorpresa que no me hayas contado?

Al ver a dos miembros de la tripulación que esperaban uniformados en cubierta para saludarlos, sintió que la invadía el pánico.

–Me sorprende que no me enviaras en otro helicóptero para que no tuvieras que ser visto conmigo.

–Relájate, Bella. Nadie va a juzgarte.

–No es verdad –le siseó ella, demasiado intimidada como para sonreír siquiera–. La gente me mirará y se preguntará por qué estás con alguien como yo.

–Estás bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

«Bien». Era la palabra que usaba siempre. Ni «sexy», ni «guapa», ni «seductora»... Sólo «bien».

Apostaría lo que fuera a que las mujeres con las que salía estaban mejor que bien. Dios, no quería ni pensar en el ridículo tan espantoso que iba a hacer en aquel cóctel.

¿Y si nadie hablaba con ella? O quizá al verla con Edward pensarían que estaban juntos, y hablarían con ella sólo para acercarse a él, y entonces tendría un problema aún mayor, porque no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir si le preguntaban por su relación: dónde y cómo se habían conocido, a qué se dedicaba...

Dudaba mucho que Edward quisiera que les dijese que era la cantante de un club nocturno a la que estaba escondiendo porque un grupo de matones quería matarla. ¿De qué se suponía que hablaban las mujeres en esa clase de eventos? ¿De zapatos? ¿Del pintalabios que usaban? El que ella usaba lo había comprado en un supermercado, y no creía que a nadie le pudiese interesar eso.

Cada vez más nerviosa, tiró a Edward de la manga, y le dijo:

–Espera un momento, Edward. Sobre ese cóctel de esta noche...

–Deja de preocuparte. Simplemente sé tú misma –la cortó él, y la tomó del brazo para conducirla lejos del helicóptero, hacia unas escaleras.

La ansiedad de Bella fue en aumento a medida que iba descubriendo el lujo que la rodeaba. Cuanto más veía, más intimidada se sentía.

Pero entonces recordó toda la ropa cara y elegante que Edward le había comprado, y se prometió a sí misma que se transformaría de tal manera que iba a dejarlo con la boca abierta.

Esa noche, cuando se vistiese para el cóctel, no sería la Bella de los suburbios, la Bella del vestido dorado.

Cuando cayó la noche y el yate se iluminó con cientos de pequeñas bombillas colgadas de un extremo al otro, Edward salió a la cubierta superior a recibir a los primeros invitados. Bella aún no había aparecido, y a cada minuto que pasaba su tensión aumentaba.

¿Habría decidido que, ahora que estaban lo bastante lejos de Londres, ya no lo necesitaba y podría arreglárselas por su cuenta? Frunció el ceño mientras consideraba aquella posibilidad, pero la descartó de inmediato. Su equipo de seguridad habría impedido que bajara a tierra sin que él lo supiera.

Mientras charlaba con una famosa actriz que estaba flirteando de un modo escandaloso con él, lanzó una mirada discreta a su reloj. Probablemente no había motivos para que se preocupase. Seguro que Bella estaba delante del espejo, cambiándose de ropa una y otra vez, incapaz de decidirse. Esperaría cinco minutos y luego iría a buscarla.

Iba a decir algo para desembarazarse de la actriz, pero ésta se calló de pronto al ver a alguien detrás de él, y sus ojos centellearon con un destello peligroso.

–Vaya... ¿No vas a presentarnos, Edward? –dijo.

El tono gélido que había empleado sólo podía haber sido causado por la llegada de una mujer extremadamente atractiva, y Edward se volvió intrigado.

La mujer en cuestión estaba allí de pie, mirándolo, con una seductora sonrisa en los labios, pintados de un rojo tan intenso como el sexy vestido de tubo y escote palabra de honor que llevaba.

Se quedó tan aturdido que le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que era Bella. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Sus ojos descendieron por el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar a sus piernas desnudas. Era como un delicado pájaro de la selva tropical que se hubiera extraviado de su hábitat.

Se había dejado el cabello suelto, y los suaves rizos le caían en desorden sobre los hombros desnudos, como si acabase de levantarse de la cama de algún hombre muy afortunado.

Su mente se vio asaltada por pensamientos impropios, haciendo que la boca se le secara, y en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, fue como si se desatara una explosión térmica.

–¿Edward? –la voz de la actriz destilaba miel y ácido al mismo tiempo–. ¿No vas a presentarnos?

Edward se humedeció los labios.

–Disculpa. Ésta es Bella...

–¿Qué tal? Encantada –la saludó Bella muy calmada, como si el conocer a una estrella de Hollywood fuera algo que le ocurriera todos los días, e intercambió unas palabras con ella sin problema.

Luego entrelazó su mano con la de él y le sonrió.

–Están llegando más invitados, Edward. ¿No deberíamos ir a recibirlos?

Aquel «deberíamos», en plural, daba a entender que eran pareja, logró sacar a Edward de su aturdimiento: era un sutil recordatorio de que se suponía que estaban interpretando un papel.

Bella se puso de puntillas y lo besó ligeramente en los labios. Aquel breve contacto no debería haber tenido en él el efecto que tuvo, pero sus dulces labios y el sensual aroma de su perfume se apoderaron de sus sentidos igual que un embrujo.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaban rodeados de gente, la habría hecho suya allí mismo, contra la barandilla, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarle aquel vestido rojo.

Dio un paso atrás, aturdido. Nunca le había costado tanto controlar su libido. Por suerte para él en ese momento llegaba un invitado importante, y aprovechó la oportunidad para excusarse. Necesitaba espacio.

–Os dejo para que os conozcáis mejor –les dijo–. Tengo que ir a saludar a alguien. Nos vemos luego, Bella.

La había dejado tirada... Bella se quedó allí, inmóvil, y roja de humillación. Con el estómago revuelto, lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba. No podía creer que Edward hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Le había dado igual si se sentía cómoda o no; simplemente se había alejado y la había dejado allí, rodeada de gente a la que no conocía.

¿Tanto lo avergonzaba? Lo cierto era que, como la había mirado de arriba abajo, no sabía qué era lo que no le había gustado. Intentó controlar su respiración. El corazón se le había desbocado, las manos se le habían puesto frías y sudosas, y le estaban entrando ganas de llorar. Pensando que el sostener una bebida la haría parecer menos nerviosa y le daría algo con lo que ocupar sus manos, imitó a la actriz con la que Edward la había dejado, y tomó una copa de champán del primer camarero que pasó.

Convencida de que todo el mundo estaba mirándola, tomó un sorbo, y casi se atragantó cuando las burbujas se le subieron a la nariz.

Oh, Dios, ni siquiera era capaz de beber champán sin ponerse en evidencia. Además, tomar alcohol no era una buena idea. No estaba acostumbrada a beber. Una copa la hacía hablar demasiado, y con dos empezaba a entrarle sueño. Y cualquiera de esas dos situaciones abochornaría a Edward, que ya parecía bastante abochornado.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Sería por el vestido? Se había probado al menos una docena antes de decidirse por aquél, y había estado segura de que le sentaba bien. Tan segura, que había salido excitada de la habitación, con confianza en sí misma, y deseando ver la cara de Edward, pero su reacción no había sido la esperada.

Y a juzgar por el hecho de que se había ido al otro extremo del yate, lo más seguro era que hubiera metido la pata con el vestido. O quizá hubiera sido el pelo suelto. O tal vez el beso en los labios. Había retrocedido cuando lo había besado.

Pero todo aquello había sido idea suya; había sido él quien había puesto las reglas. Bella observó cómo subían las burbujas en su copa de champán sintiendo que un creciente enfado se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a convencer a la gente de que estaban juntos si la trataba como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa? Lo buscó con la mirada entre la gente, y vio que incluso estaba dándole la espalda.

–Si te lo vas a tomar tan mal cada vez que te ignore, me parece que te has equivocado de hombre –le dijo la actriz en un tono de aburrimiento–. Edward tiene fama de ser cruel con las mujeres, pero parece que a ninguna nos importa, ¿no?, porque siempre volvemos por más. No deberían existir hombres tan endiabladamente guapos.

–¿Edward y usted...? Quiero decir... –a Bella se le atragantaban las palabras.

–¿Que si habido algo entre nosotros? –la mujer tomó un sorbo de champán y fijó sus ojos en la espalda de Edward igual que un ave de presa–. No. Digamos que por mi parte estoy trabajando en ello. Aunque hay mucha competencia, claro.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una mueca de desagrado.

–Pues si trata tan mal a las mujeres, me sorprende que quiera nada con él –le dijo–. Hay muchos otros hombres en este yate, hombres atentos y civilizados.

–No quiero un hombre atento y civilizado –repuso la mujer, deslizando la yema del índice por el borde de su copa–. Quiero un hombre de verdad. Lo que hace tan irresistible a Edward, aparte de ese cuerpo de infarto que tiene, es que, según cuenta, sabe exactamente cómo satisfacer a una mujer en la cama. Y tiene ese aire de hombre oscuro, rudo y misterioso..., por no mencionar su fortuna. Lo tiene todo.

Bella se apresuró a apartar de su mente una turbadora imagen de Edward satisfaciendo a una hermosa mujer en su cama.

–Espero no haberte molestado con mi descaro, encanto –añadió la mujer antes de tomar otro sorbo de champán–. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: en el amor y en la guerra todo vale –levantó su copa en un gesto fingido de disculpa, y Bella notó que le ardían las mejillas.

Era evidente que aquella mujer no la creía capaz de mantener el interés de un hombre como Edward. Como no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta cortante para ponerla en su sitio, se quedó callada, preguntándose cuánto tiempo se suponía que debía permanecer en aquel cóctel, sólo para sentirse tan humillada como se sentía en ese momento.

La mujer dejó su copa vacía en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba y tomó otra.

–La última –dijo–. No me dejes beber más, porque estoy segura de que los paparazzi estarán apuntando hacia aquí con los teleobjetivos de sus cámaras. Por cierto, ¿en qué clínica te has operado el pecho? ¿Te lo ha pagado Edward?

–No me he hecho ninguna operación –replicó Bella, y la mujer sonrió.

–Oh, sí, claro. Bueno, pues felicita al cirujano que ha conseguido que te quede tan... natural. Y buena suerte con Edward. Disfruta mientras dure.

Y, sin dar a Bella la oportunidad de contestar, se alejó hacia un grupo de mujeres que había cerca riéndose.

Ahora que se había quedado allí sola, Bella se sentía como si le hubiesen puesto una señal de neón en la cabeza. Siempre era mejor ser parte de una conversación incómoda que no tener con quien conversar. Como la gente estaba empezando a lanzarle miradas curiosas, tomó otro sorbo de champán por hacer algo. Habría preferido un vaso de agua, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo, sobre todo cuando los pobres camareros no hacían más que ir de un lado a otro sin descanso.

Aunque estaba rodeada de gente, en ese momento estaba sintiéndose más aislada y sola que nunca. Ella no encajaba allí. Se sentía como si estuviese allí expuesta para que todo el mundo se burlara de ella, y cuando vio a dos mujeres que se habían quedado mirándola sin el menor disimulo, ya no pudo más.

Se abrió paso entre los elegantes invitados con la vista siempre al frente, y bajó los escalones que llevaban de la cubierta superior a la suntuosa cubierta principal, con sus lujosos sofás y los amplios ventanales. Ignorando a la gente que había allí, siguió caminando y bajó otras escaleras que llevaban a las cocinas.

Al oír el ruido de platos, sartenes y las conversaciones entre el personal, suspiró aliviada y empujó la puerta.

Las conversaciones se detuvieron, y todos se quedaron mirándola. Bella sonrió nerviosa.

–Yo... Me preguntaba si podrían darme un vaso de agua –dijo vacilante.

Una chica teñida de rubia corrió al frigorífico a sacar una botella de agua mineral.

–Con agua del grifo me va bien –murmuró Bella, pero la chica ya le estaba sirviendo un vaso, que le llevó a continuación.

–Podría habérselo pedido al personal que atiende en la cubierta superior, señorita –le dijo el cocinero jefe respetuosamente.

Bella se sonrojó al comprender que había vuelto a meter la pata al ir allí. Ése tampoco era su lugar.

–Estaban tan ocupados que no quería molestarlos. Y además, allí arriba nadie bebe agua. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuvieran –dijo. Bebió un buen trago. Estaba sedienta–. Y por favor, no me llamen «señorita ». Me llamo Bella.

–Yo soy Kate –le dijo con una sonrisa la chica que le había llevado el vaso de agua–. Ese vestido es alucinante. Me encanta el color.

–¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?

Bella bajó la vista al vestido, dudosa, y deseando que en Edward hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.

–Ya lo creo, es alucinante. Ojalá yo pudiera...

–¡Kate! –la silenció con aspereza el cocinero jefe.

Bella miró al uno y a la otra.

–Escuchad: siento haberme presentado aquí así, pero... Bueno, parece que tenéis mucho trabajo aquí, y me preguntaba si podía echar una mano.

El cocinero jefe se quedó mirándola atónito, y al ver que no contestaba, Bella tragó saliva y esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

–Supongo que no. Es igual; era sólo una idea.

–Podrías lavar esas copas –intervino Kate, lanzando una mirada insegura el cocinero jefe–. Paul acaba de dejar caer una caja entera de copas y no tenemos bastantes.

Al cocinero jefe parecía que estuviese a punto de darle un ataque.

–Kate... –masculló entre dientes.

–Bueno, ha sido ella quien ha preguntado –replicó la chica poniéndose a la defensiva.

Bella agarró al instante un delantal que había colgado de un perchero en la pared, y se lo ató a la cintura.

–Lo haré encantada –dijo corriendo al fregadero.

–Pero, señorita... –insistió el cocinero.

–Mi nombre es Bella –lo cortó ella, empezando a meter copas en el agua jabonosa.

La familiaridad de aquella tarea, que tantas veces había hecho en la cafetería, la calmó un poco. Las marcas de lápiz de labios en algunas copas parecían reírse de ella, y no pudo evitar preguntarse con qué hermosa mujer estaría brindando Edward en ese momento.

Al poco rato el personal dejó de prestarle atención, y la cocina volvió a ser el lugar bullicioso al que había entrado hacía unos minutos.

Cuando hubo acabado con las copas llegó otra tanda, y poco a poco Bella sintió que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se iba deshaciendo, y que se disipaba la tensión de sus hombros.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina. Bella levantó la cabeza, y cuando la giró para ver qué pasaba se encontró con Edward plantado frente a la puerta mirándola de hito en hito.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué...? –balbuceó, como si le costase articular las palabras.

Bella sacó las manos del agua y lo miró desafiante. No iba a perdonarle que la hubiera dejado sola en medio de toda esa gente.

Sin embargo, vio que el cocinero estaba sudando, y no precisamente por el calor de la cocina, y le pareció que no sería justo involucrar a testigos inocentes en la confrontación que se iba a desatar.

Se tomó su tiempo para secarse las manos, se quitó el delantal, y después de dirigirle una sonrisa a Kate, que estaba blanca como una sábana, fue hasta Edward.

–¿Os habéis quedado sin champán? ¿Necesitáis más canapés?

Aunque Edward no contestó, el brillo en sus ojos le advirtió de que no estaba para bromas. Saltaba a la vista que le estaba resultando difícil controlar su ira, pero Bella no comprendía por qué estaba enfadado. Ella era la única con derecho a enfadarse después de que la hubiera abandonado a su suerte en medio de un montón de extraños que la intimidaban.

–Ven conmigo –le ordenó Edward en un tono suave como la seda que la hizo estremecer.

¿Qué esperaba, que lo siguiera como si fuera un perro obediente?

Por un momento se sintió tentada de volver al fregadero, pero sabía que si no salía de allí por su propio pie él la sacaría a rastras, y ya se había humillado bastante en público por un día.

Lo siguió fuera, y Edward la condujo al camarote en el que se había cambiado antes. Cuando hubo entrado, cerró tras de sí, pero se quedó junto a la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No se ha presentado alguno de tus invitados importantes?

Edward se volvió hacia ella hecho una furia.

–¿Te das cuenta de que mi equipo de seguridad ha estado buscándote? Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía.

Bella se quedó mirándolo aturdida, tanto por su tono agresivo como por la noticia de que habían estado buscándola.

–¿Que han estado buscándome? ¿Pero por qué?

–¿Que por qué? ¡Porque desapareciste de repente! –le espetó él–. No te encontraban por ninguna parte.

–No había desaparecido. Y si no me encontraban sería porque estaban buscando en los sitios equivocados.

Los ojos de Bella se posaron en la enorme cama, y deseó que Edward hubiera elegido un lugar menos íntimo para aquella confrontación. De pronto no podía apartar las palabras de aquella mujer de su mente: «Sabe exactamente cómo satisfacer a una mujer en la cama»...

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los suyos con la letal certeza de un misil, y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa con dedos temblorosos, como si el ambiente en aquel camarote le resultase tan opresivo como a ella.

–A nadie se le ocurrió que pudieras estar en las cocinas.

Bella se giró un poco para que la cama quedase fuera de su campo de visión.

–Quería un vaso de agua.

–¡Para eso no tenías por qué ir allí! –casi le gritó Edward–. Podías habérselo pedido a cualquier camarero que...

–Bastante ocupados estaban ya sirviendo a tus amigos.

Bella se preguntó si él era consciente de que estaba lo más lejos de ella que le permitían aquellas cuatro paredes. ¿Hasta ese punto lo avergonzaba?

–Así que se te ocurrió bajar a las cocinas por el vaso de agua tú misma y luego pensaste que te quedarías a echar una mano –dijo Edward–. Bella, ya no trabajas en una cafetería. ¡Puedes hacer mucho más que eso!

Dolida por su evidente deseo de mantenerla a distancia, las inseguridades de Bella salieron a la superficie.

–No hay nada de malo en trabajar en una cafetería. Al menos allí la gente es amable y habla contigo en vez de mirarte por encima del hombro.

–Nos has venido aquí a trabajar –le dijo él con aspereza–. Lo único que tenías que hacer era pasarlo bien.

–¿Pasarlo bien? ¿Cómo esperas que lo pase bien cuando todo el mundo se me queda mirando como si fuese un bicho raro? ¿Cómo crees que me sentía ahí fuera, Edward?

Él se encogió de hombros exasperado, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

–¿Excitada? ¿Privilegiada?

–¿Privilegiada? ¿Qué privilegio hay en ser humillada en público? –le espetó Bella con voz temblorosa–. Tú me trajiste aquí; tú me has hecho asistir a un evento en el que sabías que estaría fuera de lugar, y luego me dejaste sola. To-todo esto ha sido una idea estúpida, y jamás debería haber aceptado, porque desde el principio era evidente que no iba a funcionar.

Estaba temblando de ira. La expresión de Edward cambió, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba llevando aquello bien.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no encajas? –le preguntó en un tono cauto, y la miró como un padre miraría a un niño al borde de un berrinche–. ¿Acaso alguien te ha dicho algo?

–No. ¡Nadie me dirigía la palabra, ése es el problema! Me ignoraban, y yo estaba sola, sabiendo que estaban hablando de mí, y preguntándome qué estaba haciendo allí. Me sentía como un animal en el zoo. Estaban mirándome con tanto descaro que debería haberles cobrado por ello. Por eso me fui a esconderme en las cocinas, porque ya no podía soportarlo más.

Edward inspiró profundamente.

–Estás reaccionando de un modo exagerado a...

–¡No es verdad! Todo el mundo estaba mirándome. Y tú... Te da tanta vergüenza que me vean contigo que pones todo el espacio posible de por medio entre nosotros.

Edward se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

–¿Crees que me avergüenzo de ti? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

–No sé, déjame pensar... ¿Quizá del hecho de que ahora mismo estás justo en el extremo opuesto de la habitación? –dijo ella sarcástica, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado–. O a lo mejor es por el modo en que me miraste de arriba abajo, o por el hecho de que pareció que te molestara que te besase cuando se suponía que era lo que debía hacer, o tal vez porque me dejaste sola y te fuiste a la otra punta del yate. No soy estúpida, Edward; sé que te avergüenzas de mí.

–Bells, yo no...

–Y no hace falta que te inventes excusas, porque ya sé que es todo por mi culpa –lo interrumpió ella antes de que dijera algo que pudiera empeorar la situación–. Nunca debí acceder a esto. Debería haber sabido desde el principio que esto no funcionaría, después del modo en que te comportaste en la boutique esta mañana. Ni siquiera eras capaz de mirarme. No soy más que una chica normal, y el que me vistas con ropa cara no va a cambiar eso.

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon.

–Yo no estoy intentando cambiarte.

–¿Y entonces por qué me has hecho vestirme así?

–¡Porque creí que con esa ropa te sentirías más cómoda! –Edward apretó la mandíbula–. Vamos a dejar clara una cosa: No me has avergonzado en ningún momento. No se trata de eso.

–¿Entonces de qué se trata? Ahí arriba me estabas dando la espalda, Edward.

–Maledizione, ¿por qué crees que te daba la espalda?

–Porque te avergüenzas de mí.

–Bells, no vuelvas a usar esa palabra –le advirtió él agitado, apretando los puños. Aquél no parecía el Edward frío y calmado de siempre; parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar, como un reactor nuclear–. ¿No se te ocurre ninguna otra explicación? No creo que seas tan ingenua, tesoro. Sabes lo que hay entre nosotros; sabes contra lo que estoy luchando.

El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza.

–¿Porque odias sentirte... atraído por alguien como yo?

–¿Alguien como tú? –repitió Edward, maldiciendo en italiano. Y antes de que Bella pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, cruzó la habitación y fue junto a ella–. ¿Por qué no haces más que tirarte por tierra todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué te haces eso? –entornó los ojos y plantó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de ella, atrapándola contra la puerta–. La razón por la que me mantengo alejado de ti no es porque me avergüence de ti, ni porque no encajes con un estúpido estereotipo de mujer como parece que piensas. Es porque nunca me he permitido pensar en ti de esa manera. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba.

–Edward...

–No puedo resistir la atracción que siento por ti –dijo rozando sus labios contra los de ella. Era una sutil advertencia, como la de un depredador oliendo a su presa antes de devorarla–. Y no puedo seguir alejándome de ti. Ya no puedo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Solo queda darle las gracias a todas mis hermosas lectoras, tanto si dejas un review o decides leer en silencio, gracias por su apoyo en esta aventura. Ademas gracias por sus follows y favorites.**

**Las quiero chicas**

**Christianna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga S. Meyer quien me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto para mi diversión… **

**Que la disfruten…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 6**

BELLA estaba hipnotizada por el ardiente deseo en los ojos de Edward... y por el tentador roce de sus sensuales labios.

Notó un cosquilleo delicioso en el estómago, y se estremeció impaciente cuando el cuerpo de Edward la empujó contra la puerta. Tenía una ligera sombra de barba, y por la camisa entreabierta asomaba su piel blanquecina y el leve vello de su pecho.

Tomó sus labios con un beso apasionado, y Bella gimió cuando los eróticos movimientos de su lengua hicieron que le flaquearan las rodillas.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, como si estuviera cayendo en picado desde muy alto. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron entre sus cabellos, sujetándole la cabeza mientras la besaba como jamás la habían besado.

Bella le respondió con idéntico fervor. Sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa de Edward, y sus muslos se apretaron contra los de él.

Cuando Edward despegó sus labios de los de ella y levantó la cabeza, Bella abrió los ojos, desorientada, y sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello.

–¿De verdad crees que me avergüenzo de ti, tesoro? –susurró él contra su piel, deslizando sus manos hasta la base de su espalda–. ¿Tienes idea de cómo he tenido que controlarme hasta ahora para no hacer esto?

Bella jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Con un suave gemido, le tiró de la camisa, y Edward acabó de desabrochársela con fiereza antes de que sus labios cubrieran de nuevo los de ella. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para apretarse más contra él, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando él le bajó la cremallera del vestido y éste cayó al suelo, dejándola vestida sólo con unas braguitas minúsculas.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward la alzó en volandas y la llevó a la enorme cama para depositarla sobre la colcha de satén. Le quitó los zapatos, y cuando se colocó sobre ella, el pulso de Bella se disparó.

En algún momento Edward había bajado las luces, y el suave resplandor de la luna llena se filtraba a través de las cortinas del balcón. Fuera se oía el ruido de risas y música de la fiesta, que continuaba, pero allí, en la intimidad del camarote, no había nada más que ellos dos, nada más que el sonido de su respiración mientras Edward la besaba una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a pensar ni a titubear.

Cuando su mano encontró la curva de uno de sus senos, Bella jadeó, y pronto sus caricias hicieron que los jadeos se convirtieran en gemidos. Luego, cuando separó sus labios de los de ella para tomar el pezón en su boca, Bella sintió como si la hubieran atravesado con un hierro candente desde la garganta hasta la pelvis, y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas de seda y se arqueó hacia él.

Presa de las sensaciones que Edward había desatado en ella, Bella sólo quería que aliviase el ansia que estaba generándose en la parte baja de su abdomen. Cuando Edward descendió frotándose contra su cuerpo y le abrió las piernas, fue incapaz de resistirse.

Sus fuertes de dedos rasgaron la delicada tela de las braguitas, y sintió su aliento sobre ella. Luego notó su lengua en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, y cada pasada de ésta la hacía sentir tan bien que al poco rato le parecía que iba a estallar de placer. Se retorció sobre las sábanas, desesperada por aliviar aquel resquemor, pero Edward le sujetó con fuerza los muslos, inmovilizándola mientras continuaba con su erótico festín.

Era demasiado: demasiado intenso, demasiado placentero... Bella jadeó su nombre cuando aquellas sensaciones se dispararon, como un cohete. Edward volvió a colocarse sobre ella, deslizó una mano por debajo de sus nalgas, y le levantó las caderas.

–Mírame, Bells –le ordenó.

Su voz ronca atravesó la sensual niebla que enturbiaba su mente, y Bella alzó la vista.

Había una mirada fiera en los ojos de Edward. Su cicatriz era una advertencia, un recordatorio de que no era el tipo de hombre amable y civilizado que te invitaba a cenar y luego se despedía de ti en el porche de tu casa. Por un instante, tuvo miedo.

–Edward...

Volvió a besarla. Fue un beso tan íntimo y explícito como los anteriores, pero más lento, más meditado.

Su mirada se oscureció, deslizó una mano por debajo de su muslo, e hizo que le rodeara la espalda con la pierna. Bella sintió cómo la quemaba su miembro, caliente y suave como la seda, y cuando la penetró la sensación fue tan increíble que gritó su nombre y le hincó los dedos en los musculosos hombros. Edward se introdujo aún más en ella, y Bella sintió una punzada de dolor tan intensa que se le cortó la respiración y durante un instante fue incapaz de moverse.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y él debió intuir su malestar porque se detuvo, jadeante por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse, y con la mandíbula apretada.

–¿Bella? –la llamó con los dientes apretados–. Bella, háblame...

Pero Bella no podía articular palabra, aturdida como estaba por el inesperado y lacerante dolor y por aquella sensación desconocida para ella de íntima unión. Cuando vio que él hacía ademán de retirarse, le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y arqueó las caderas para detenerlo.

–No.

Se obligó a relajarse, y poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo para ser reemplazado por el deseo.

Edward puso una mano contra su mejilla y mientras la miraba a los ojos empujó las caderas. Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, y aunque no llegaban a tocarlos, compartían el mismo aire, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba.

El corazón le martilleaba a Bella en el pecho mientras se abandonaba a aquel mundo de exquisitos placeres sensoriales. Cada embestida de Edward, sabiamente dosificada, aumentaba su excitación, alargando el tormento de Bella, que creía que iba a enloquecer. Sus pliegues internos se estremecieron alrededor del miembro de Edward, que exhaló un gemido y aminoró el ritmo, prolongando la agonía de ambos. Pero ahora que había vislumbrado el paraíso Bella no podía esperar más.

Levantando un poco a cabeza le mordió el labio inferior, y una sonrisa malévola curvó los labios de Edward antes de que fuese más adentro de ella, tomando su boca con un beso ardiente.

Bella sintió que se elevaba más y más, que perdía el control sobre sí, hasta que las sensuales cadenas que habían estado conteniéndola se rompieron y voló libre. Se tensó en torno a su miembro, y oyó a Edward mascullar algo en italiano antes de hundirse una última vez en ella, derramando los jugos de la pasión en su interior.

Fue el intenso placer de los últimos coletazos del orgasmo lo que los retuvo cautivos, unidos el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Edward murmuró algo contra su cuello y rodó sobre la espalda, llevándola con él.

Aunque no hacía frío, tiró de la colcha y los tapó a ambos, y Bella, aturdida y maravillada por lo que acababa de experimentar, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho porque ella estaba temblando.

Las manos de Edward le acariciaban la espalda calmándola, y Bella se preguntó si habría adivinado que sus temblores no tenían nada que ver con la temperatura de la habitación.

Ahora que la loca y salvaje tormenta de la pasión había pasado y que su mente había recuperado la claridad, se encontró cara a cara con la realidad: Había dormido con el enemigo.

Edward miró a Bella, que yacía en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, y supo al instante que no estaba dormida. Con un suspiro de frustración, se giró sobre el costado para mirarla a la cara.

–¿Bella?

Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados, y Edward apretó los labios.

–Solías hacer eso cuando eras niña –murmuró–. Cerrabas los ojos cuando había algo que no te gustaba, y te negabas a abrirlos.

Cuando le apartó un mechón del rostro, su tacto sedoso y su aroma hicieron que olvidara por un segundo lo que iba a decir, y supo que a ella también le había afectado su caricia, porque se produjo un cambio casi imperceptible en su respiración.

–Bella, antes o después tendrás que hablarme –dijo acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos–, así que... ¿por qué no ahora?

Bella por fin abrió los ojos y lo miró.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? La mayoría de los hombres lo que quieren es dormir después de practicar sexo, no conversar. ¿Por qué tienes tú que ser distinto?

Edward tomó la mejilla de Bella en su mano. Su piel era suave, tersa, y Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

–¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que quieren los hombres? –gruñó irritado–. Te he hecho daño, ¿no es verdad? –murmuró.

–No –replicó ella–. No me has hecho daño.

Sus ojos chocolate no delataban emoción alguna. Edward suspiró, frustrado y también algo preocupado. Le habría gustado poder leer la mente de Bella en ese momento.

–No me mientas, Bells. Quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

–¿Eso quieres? Muy bien, pues seré sincera –se apartó de él y se incorporó–. Me arrepiento de hacer lo que acabo de hacer, y me odio casi tanto como te odio a ti.

Edward aún estaba aturdido por el descubrimiento de que era la primera vez que Bella yacía con un hombre, y no estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse en situaciones en las que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Entiendo que me culpes de esto, pero...

–Yo no te culpo. La culpa es tanto mía como tuya. No soy una cría, Edward; me responsabilizo de mis actos –le espetó ella.

Y como si ya no pudiese soportar ni un segundo más el estar a su lado, se bajó de la cama y fue a recoger su vestido del suelo.

Cada deliciosa curva de su cuerpo se recortó contra la luz de la luna mientras volvía ponérselo. Era como ver un espectáculo erótico, y a los pocos segundos Edward se notó excitado otra vez. Tuvo que contenerse para no arrastrarla de vuelta a la cama, tumbarse sobre ella, y repetir el «error» que acababan de cometer hasta que los dos estuvieran demasiado cansados como para analizar nada.

–¿Por qué estás vistiéndote? Los invitados ya hace rato que se han ido.

–Éste es tu camarote –respondió ella con voz calmada, pero sin mirarlo–. Es aquí donde duermes, ¿no? Yo dormiré en otra parte. Imagino que éste no será el único camarote del yate.

Edward, que aún seguía bajo el efecto de la erupción volcánica de sus hormonas, no podía pensar con claridad. Ninguna otra mujer había abandonado su cama antes de que él lo hubiera querido.

–Dormirás donde yo duerma.

–Edward ahora no hay nadie mirándonos –replicó ella–. Estamos solos.

Bella recogió del suelo sus braguitas, y se puso roja como una amapola al darse cuenta de que no podría volver a ponérselas. Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante con los de él, y Edward sintió que ardía por dentro al recordar cómo se las había arrancado.

–No vas a dormir en otra habitación –le dijo, dirigiendo hacia ella el enfado que tenía consigo mismo.

–La charada se ha acabado, Edward. Terminó en el momento en que decidiste ignorarme en público y me arrastraste a la cama cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Aquella Bella irritable no se parecía en nada a la mujer dulce y dócil que tan apasionadamente le había respondido entre las sábanas. ¿Estaba apartándolo de ella a propósito?

–No sé qué pensamientos estarán cruzando por tu mente en este momento, y no pretendo ser un experto en la psique femenina –le dijo–, así que... ¿Por qué no me dices por qué estás enfadada?

–No me gusta diseccionar algo cuando ya ha pasado, Edward. Si cometo un error, prefiero dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante. Eso es todo.

Edward la habría creído si no la conociera tan bien. Además, las manos le temblaban mientras luchaba por subirse la cremallera del vestido. El esfuerzo por parecer indiferente estaba agotándola.

–Tu primera vez debería ser especial –le dijo suavemente, y vio cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rubor–. Si me lo hubieras dicho habría tenido más cuidado.

Podría haber dicho que si se lo hubiese advertido habría parado, pero no estaba tan seguro de haber podido hacerlo.

Bella no lo miró.

–No era mi primera vez. No seas ridículo –le espetó, tirando irritada de la cremallera–. Primero crees que soy una prostituta, y luego que soy virgen. Vas de un extremo al otro, y ninguna de tus dos suposiciones es correcta. Además, mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo.

–Ahora sí lo es.

–Dame un respiro, Edward. Lo último que necesito ahora mismo es a un hombre posesivo a mi lado. Lo que necesito es espacio, y tomar el aire, así que por favor no me sigas.

Como un animal atrapado y desesperado por escapar de su cautiverio, tomó sus zapatos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Edward se dejó caer sobre la almohada, se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, y maldijo en italiano.

Bella no se detuvo en su carrera. No estaba huyendo sólo de Edward, sino también de la horrible sensación de culpa que se había apoderado de ella. Sentía como si su hermano estuviese observándola y condenándola por lo que había hecho. «No, Bella, eso no... Con él no...»

Acostarse con Edward había sido la peor traición que podía haber cometido contra su hermano. Jadeante, descubrió que había llegado a la proa del yate. Cerró los dedos en torno a la barra de metal, esforzándose por controlarse. Allí fuera, con la brisa marina refrescando su piel, no podía entender por qué había dejado que aquello ocurriese. ¿Por qué no lo había rechazado?

Bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en sus manos con un gemido de desesperación. Mentir a Edward era una cosa, ¿pero qué sentido tenía mentirse a sí misma? No lo había rechazado porque no había querido hacerlo. Había soñado con aquel momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, y si no hubiera sido por la muerte de James...

–Te estás torturando sin motivo.

La voz de Edward detrás de ella hizo que levantara la cabeza, pero no se giró.

–Márchate. No voy a saltar, si es lo que te preocupa.

–No, no es eso –Edward se quedó callado un momento–. Pienses lo que pienses, James habría querido que fueras feliz.

Bella permaneció con la vista fija en la oscuridad de la noche, escuchando el ruido de las olas y de la brisa. Las luces del yate iluminaban la superficie del agua.

–No quiero hablar de mi hermano.

–Bells, no puedes ir por la vida evitando todo lo que te hace daño.

–Muy bien, deja entonces que lo diga de otro modo –contestó ella apretando la barra de metal y sin volverse aún–: No quiero hablar de mi hermano contigo.

–De acuerdo, entonces seré yo quien hable y tú me escucharás –dijo Edward con aspereza–. Si James estuviese aquí ahora mismo no sería a ti a quien culparía, sino a mí.

–Pues estaría equivocado. Tú no eres responsable de mis decisiones. Soy yo quien te siguió al camarote.

–Y yo quien perdió el control. Iba a pasar antes o después, y James lo sabía.

De pronto a Bella le costaba respirar.

–Eso no es cierto.

–¿Por qué crees que fue siempre tan protector contigo?

–Era mi hermano mayor.

–Y era consciente de la química que había entre nosotros. Sabía que me atraías y tenía miedo por ti. Pensaba que eras demasiado joven para estar con alguien como yo, y tenía razón. Lo eras. Sólo tenías dieciocho años.

Las palabras de Edward la dejaron aturdida. El saber que se había sentido atraído por ella desde hacía tanto tiempo era un pensamiento más embriagador que el champán, y Bella sintió que la invadía una ola de calor.

–Eso no tiene sentido –replicó–. Tú ni siquiera me mirabas.

–Y no te haces una idea de lo que me costaba no hacerlo.

Era terriblemente doloroso para ella oír de sus labios las palabras que siempre había soñado con oír ahora que ya era demasiado tarde.

–Yo ya no era una niña; podrías haberme dicho algo. Si de verdad te sentías tan atraído por mí, dudo que hubieras dejado que mi hermano te lo impidiera.

–Y no le habría dejado, pero él decidió interponerse entre nosotros de la manera más efectiva posible.

Bella cerró los ojos.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible?

–James tenía miedo de perderte, Bells. Todos sus amigos le habían dado de lado. Las únicas personas con las que se veía eran los traficantes y gente como él. Sólo te tenía a ti. Aunque viviese en la miseria, y por bajo que cayese, tú siempre estabas a su lado.

–Era mi hermano –murmuró ella–. Habría permanecido a su lado hiciese lo que hiciese o estuviese con quien estuviese.

–Pero las drogas no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Para él eras tan importante como las jeringuillas y ese veneno que se inyectaba.

–Si odiabas ese «veneno», ¿por qué le diste dinero para que comprase más?

–Fue un error.

–¿Y es eso lo que ha pasado esta noche? ¿Otro error?

A Bella se le hacía raro estar teniendo aquella conversación en la oscuridad de la noche y sin mirarlo, pero de algún modo eso hacía más fácil el decirle las cosas que tenía que decirle.

–No, lo de esta noche no ha sido un error. Pero sé que es imperdonable que perdiera el control como lo perdí.

Viniendo de Edward el que admitiera aquello ya era mucho, y a Bella se le escapó una risita.

–Tampoco tienes por qué echarte toda la culpa. Yo podía haber dicho que no.

–¿Acaso te di opción? –dijo él. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Bella y la hizo volverse hacia él–. ¿Acaso te di tiempo para pensar o dudar?

–Podía haberte parado los pies.

–Oh, sí, claro, como eres mucho más fuerte que yo... –replicó él con una sonrisa irónica, acorralándola contra la barra de metal.

El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza.

–No he dicho que no seas fuerte; he dicho que podría haberte parado los pies.

–¿Cómo?

La aspereza de su voz hizo a Bella dar un respingo, y se preguntó si Edward estaría siquiera dándose cuenta de que estaba clavándole los dedos en la carne.

–Te habría pedido que pararas –le dijo quedamente–. Y lo habrías hecho.

Las manos de Edward dejaron de apretarle.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro.

Sabía que estaba intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor, que borrase de su alma esa terrible sensación de culpa, pero era imposible. Esa traición al recuerdo de su hermano la acompañaría el resto de su vida.

–No volveremos a hablar de esto –dijo bajando la vista a su pecho.

–¿Y ya está? ¿Así pretendes zanjarlo?

–Sí –Bella eliminó toda expresión de sus ojos y lo miró–. Quizá tengas razón, quizá esta atracción llevaba tanto tiempo latente que necesitábamos sacarla fuera. Y ahora podemos olvidarlo y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Los dedos de Edward volvieron a hincarse en sus brazos desnudos.

–Ésa es una respuesta muy despreocupada viniendo de una mujer que acaba de pasar por su primera vez.

–No era mi primera vez –mintió Bella de nuevo, y la desesperación le hizo escoger las palabras que sabía que lo alejarían de ella–. Y probablemente haya sido para bien, porque tu comportamiento de cavernícola violento en la cama no habría sido la mejor iniciación al sexo. ¿Has oído hablar de algo llamado juegos preliminares?

Su interpretación debió resultar convincente, porque Edward dejó caer las manos.

–Así que te hice daño.

–Sí, es evidente que en lo físico no somos compatibles –dijo ella, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan mal por estar mintiéndole.

–Tienes una constitución muy delicada...

–Y tú eres un bruto –volvió a mentir Bella. Cierto que habría sido más cuidadoso si le hubiese dicho que era su primera vez, pero la culpa era de ella, y Edward no había sido brusco sino apasionado–. En fin, nos hemos desahogado y ya podemos olvidarnos de ello.

Le dio la espalda con las piernas temblando y una sensación horrible en el estómago.

Estaba siendo cruel al despachar con tanta ligereza aquellos momentos íntimos que habían compartido, pero era la única forma de evitar que volviera a tocarla. No podía permitir que volviera a tocarla.

–Vuelve al camarote –le dijo Edward con tirantez, haciéndose a un lado–. Yo dormiré en otro.

Sus facciones eran una máscara rígida. La había creído... Debería sentirse aliviada, pero en vez de eso sentía asco de sí misma, como si hubiese destruido algo único y especial.

Lo había herido en su orgullo masculino y Edward jamás se lo perdonaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras por apoyarme en esta aventura, tanto a mis lectoras silenciosas como a las que me ofrecen sus reviews. Tambien quiero darle las gracias por sus follows y favorites. **

**Las quiero;**

**Christianna **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga S. Meyer quien me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto para mi diversión… **

**Que la disfruten…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 7**

AUNQUE a pesar de la ansiedad Bella durmió aquella noche, no descansó porque Edward estuvo presente en cada uno de sus sueños. Cuando se despertó por la mañana hundió el rostro en la almohada con un gemido de frustración.

Todo lo que hasta entonces había estado claro de repente se había vuelto confuso. En vez de culpar a Edward no podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias y sus besos. Y en vez de odio sentía una emoción distinta y mucho más peligrosa que no se atrevía a examinar. ¿Y qué sentido tenía que pensase en ello cuando le había puesto fin?

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido. Era verdad que todo el mundo había abandonado a James. Pero él no. Él había estado allí hasta el final. También era verdad lo que había dicho sobre el comportamiento autodestructivo de su hermano. Ella había querido salvarlo, había querido cambiarlo, pero no había podido, y le había enfurecido que él no se hubiera esforzado más por dejar las drogas.

Confundida, se bajó de la cama y abrió un armario del que extrajo su caja de zapatos. Levantó la tapa y se quedó mirando sus contenidos: las fotografías –lo único que le quedaba de James–, el estropeado conejito de peluche que su hermano le había regalado en un cumpleaños... Era todo lo que le quedaba de su pasado; eso, y los recuerdos.

Levantó las fotografías y sacó algo que relucía: un colgante. No se había permitido mirarlo desde hacía tres años. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Volvió a dejar el colgante dentro de la caja, la guardó de nuevo en el armario y entró al cuarto de baño.

Sin embargo, sabía que si se tumbaba en la bañera empezaría a pensar otra vez, así que se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un vestido de tirantes y unas manoletinas.

Luego salió del camarote y se dirigió a las cocinas. De todos los rincones del yate, estaba bastante segura de que Edward no iría allí.

Kate, que estaba troceando una zanahoria en palitos, soltó el cuchillo al verla y la saludó con una sonrisa.

–¿Te apetece un café? Puedo hacerte un cappuccino.

–Me encantaría, gracias.

Bella se sentó en una banqueta junto a la encimera, y la observó mientras preparaba el café.

–¿Qué hacías antes de esto? –le preguntó a Kate–. Seguro que Edward te secuestró de un restaurante de cinco tenedores o algo así.

Kate espolvoreó cacao en polvo sobre la espuma del café.

–No exactamente –contestó. Puso el café en la encimera, junto a Bella, y se encogió de hombros–. En realidad estaba metida en un lío. Si no hubiera sido por el jefe habría acabado en la cárcel.

Bella movió la espuma con la cucharilla.

–¿Por qué?, ¿qué hizo?

–Me dio una oportunidad –respondió Kate volviendo a su tarea–. Igual que la mayoría de la gente que trabaja para él.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Kate puso una sartén en el fuego y añadió aceite y cebolla picada.

–Casi toda la gente a la que contrata tiene un pasado que dejar atrás. Supongo que lo hace porque él mismo creció en las calles –le explicó–. Si de verdad quieres una oportunidad, él te la da. El jefe está convencido de que la gente puede cambiar si se le da una oportunidad. Claro que sólo te da una. Si lo echas a perder estás fuera. Pero la mayoría de la gente no le falla. No sé, si te lanzan un salvavidas no lo desprecias, ¿no?

Bella pensó en su hermano.

–No siempre. Hay gente que no se deja ayudar.

Se frotó la frente con los dedos, intentando acallar los incómodos pensamientos que estaba teniendo. ¿Habría sido injusta con Edward?

–Bueno, sí, supongo que hay gente que está tan mal que no se puede hacer nada por ellos. O quizá no quieren que los ayuden. Pero así es la vida, ¿no? Pueden darte una escalera, pero eres tú quien tienes que subir por ella.

¿Podía ser que fuera así de simple? No, Edward debía haber sabido que James se gastaría el dinero en drogas. Debería haber sabido que su hermano no tendría la fuerza necesaria para resistir la tentación.

–¿Y por qué contrata a gente con problemas? –le preguntó a Kate–. ¿Es porque es mano de obra barata? Kate se rió.

–Eres aún más cínica que yo, y no, de hecho paga muy bien a todos sus empleados –le respondió mientras alcanzaba el aceite de oliva–. Cuando sales de prisión es difícil conseguir un trabajo. Nadie quiere darte una oportunidad, pero el jefe es distinto, no le importa tu pasado.

–Así que en el fondo es más blando de lo que parece.

–¿Blando? –repitió Kate volviendo a reírse. Acabó lo que estaba haciendo y se enjuagó las manos–. Tan blando como una plancha de acero. No, es un hombre justo, y muy listo. Al darle una oportunidad a gente que la necesita, consigue algo que el dinero no puede comprar: lealtad. Ninguno de sus empleados lo ha dejado para irse a trabajar a otra parte, ni lo ha vendido a la prensa. Jamás le harían algo así porque le deben mucho.

Bella estaba impresionada, pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que si Edward no le hubiera dado el dinero a su hermano, tal vez aún estaría vivo.

–¿Te apetece otro café?

–No tiene tiempo para tomar otro café –Edward entró en la cocina en ese momento, y tomó la mano de Bella para hacerla bajar de la silla–. Tenemos al helicóptero esperándonos. Kate, tienes cinco minutos para prepararnos un almuerzo de picnic. Quiero algo especial.

–Sí, jefe.

Kate corrió al enorme frigorífico con una amplia sonrisa, feliz ante la oportunidad que le brindaba aquel reto de demostrar lo que sabía hacer.

A Bella le ardían las mejillas; en parte porque Edward la había pillado hablando de él, pero sobre todo porque se sentía vergonzosa después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Los nervios le atenazaron el estómago y el pulso se le aceleró. No se atrevía a mirarlo, pero quería preguntarle dónde iban y por qué necesitaban un almuerzo de picnic. Edward no le había soltado la mano, y su calidez y su fuerza la hacían sentirse extraña. ¿No estaba enfadado con ella?

Ajena a la tensión que había entre ellos, Kate iba de un lado a otro, troceando, envolviendo, lavando lechuga, y añadiendo cosas a una nevera portátil.

Aparentemente ajeno a su escrutinio, Edward se llevó las manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones, y ella se apresuró a apartar la vista al tiempo que trataba de ignorar el calor que había aflorado en su vientre.

–¿Qué lugar es éste? ¿Dónde estamos?

Tenía la vista fija en el mar, pero sus hombros se tensaron cuando oyó que se estaba bajando la cremallera.

–Es mi madriguera, el sitio donde vengo cuando no quiero que nadie me moleste. Estamos solos.

Bella se estremeció por dentro cuando Edward se acercó a ella por detrás y le puso las manos en los hombros.

–Relájate –le dijo masajeándoselos–. Estás muy tensa.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

–Edward, hay algo que debo decirte. Yo...

–Ya lo dijiste todo anoche –la cortó él, rodeándola para tenderle un bote de protección solar–. No te olvides de esto –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de frustración.

–¡Pero necesito que hablemos!

–Tenemos todo el día; no hay prisa. Abre el paquete, Bella.

Irritada, Bella dejó el bote en el suelo y cuando abrió el paquete se quedó mirando el minúsculo bikini dorado que había en su interior.

–Supongo que estarás de broma. Y te metías con mi vestido porque decías que era indecente...

Un brillo divertido asomó a los ojos de Edward.

–Esto va a ser un espectáculo privado. A menos que prefieras bañarte desnuda. Pensé que serías demasiado recatada para eso, pero puede que estuviera equivocado. Después de todo no haces más que repetirme que eres una mujer con mucha experiencia. En fin, la decisión es tuya.

Le regaló una sonrisa seductora, y corrió hacia la orilla del mar, lanzándose a sus relucientes aguas turquesa. Bella apretó el bikini en su mano. ¿Un espectáculo privado? Quería que se lo pusiera para él. Aunque era ridículo después de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, le daba vergüenza.

En vez de cambiarse, se sentó en la estera, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, y esperó a que regresara. Estaba hecha un lío, y tenía la incómoda sensación de que le debía una disculpa. Edward sólo había intentado ayudar a James, igual que a toda esa gente a la que contrataba. Igual que a ella.

Cuando volvió junto a ella, al cabo de un rato, se preparó para la que sin duda sería una conversación difícil.

Edward se enjugó el agua del rostro con una mano, y se agachó para alcanzar una toalla que había dejado sobre la estera.

–¿No te queda bien?

Bella se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el bikini apretado en la mano y lo soltó.

–No lo sé. No me lo he probado. Edward, hay algo que debo decirte. Es importante.

Edward suspiró, se lió la toalla a la cintura y se sentó a su lado.

–Está bien, hablemos –dijo girándose para mirarla. Había algo tan hipnotizador en sus ojos, que a Bella le costaba respirar.

–No puedo concentrarme cuando me miras así.

–¿Cómo?

–Como si quisieras... –Bella se notó la boca seca de pronto.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

–Bueno, creo que anoche quedó bastante claro lo que quiero.

–¿Y no podrías sentarte un poco más lejos? –le pidió ella–. No puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca.

Edward volvió a sonreír y se movió.

–¿Mejor?

–La verdad es que no –murmuró Bella apartando la vista, en un intento por resistirse a la tentación de devorarlo con los ojos.

–Bella... –lo llamó él, tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

Atrapada por sus verdes ojos, Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que subía la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Durante un instante ninguno de los dos habló. Los ojos de Edward descendieron a los labios de Bella, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, como si fuera a besarla. Bella contuvo el aliento, pero Edward masculló algo en italiano y apartó la vista de ella, como si lo turbara aquella química increíble que había entre ellos.

–Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Aturdida, Bella se esforzó por concentrarse.

–Anoche te dije algunas cosas terribles respecto a James. Ahora me doy cuenta de que pensabas que estabas ayudándolo al darle ese dinero. Le diste una oportunidad, y él la rechazó.

–No trates de convertirme en un héroe, Bells –dijo él con voz áspera y una sonrisa amarga–. Le di el dinero porque lo tenía. No me supuso ningún sacrificio, y cometí un error tremendo al acceder a dárselo cuando me lo pidió. Me aseguró que iba a cambiar, que iba a dejar las drogas... y lo creí.

–James podía ser muy persuasivo –murmuró ella, obligándose a afrontar cosas que hasta entonces se había negado a ver–. Creo que es algo común a todos los adictos. Se vuelven egoístas, persuasivos, mentirosos... Hacen lo que sea para conseguir su dosis. ¿Sabes que me robaba dinero? Me negaba a darle dinero, así que lo tomaba sin decírmelo.

Desde la muerte de James había bloqueado aquello, prefiriendo recordar sólo las cosas buenas... y las cosas malas de Edward.

–Lo sé –respondió él. Las gotas de agua en sus hombros desnudos brillaban como diamantes con la luz del sol–. Ésa es otra de las razones por las que le di el dinero, porque me frustraba verte trabajar tanto para mantenerlo y que él te hiciera eso.

–Lo hiciste por mí...

–Sí. Resulta irónico, ¿no?, como aquello acabó volviéndose contra mí.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y Bella sintió que se derretía por dentro. Las yemas de los dedos le cosquilleaban por el deseo de tocar a Edward.

–Hora de darse un baño –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie–. ¿Vas ponerte el bikini o piensas nadar desnuda? –la provocó, agachándose para recoger el bikini de la estera–. Pensándolo mejor, creo que será mejor que te lo pongas si no quieres que se repita lo de anoche –le dijo lanzándoselo.

Bella lo atrapó, roja como una amapola.

–Pero es que no sé nadar. En el barrio donde crecí no contábamos precisamente con una piscina ni clases de natación.

–Yo te enseñaré –le dijo Edward, y salió corriendo de nuevo a zambullirse.

Esa vez Bella no vaciló. Se cambió rápidamente, antes de cambiar de opinión, y se dirigió a la orilla. La arena estaba caliente, y sintió un alivio delicioso al entrar en el agua, pero sólo se atrevió a meterse hasta las rodillas.

De pronto Edward salió de debajo del agua, fue hasta ella, y la alzó en volandas para llevarla más adentro. Bella se le agarró al cuello.

–Como me dejes caer no te lo perdonaré jamás –le advirtió.

–No voy a dejarte caer, pero no puedes aprender a nadar si no te llevo más adentro.

–Pero quiero poder hacer pie.

–Si nos quedamos donde hagas pie lo que harás será caminar, no nadar.

Sin soltarla, Edward la bajó al agua y Bella gimió asustada.

–Es muy profundo.

–Pues yo aún hago pie.

–¡Eso es porque eres más alto que yo! –le espetó ella irritada–. Lo digo en serio, Edward, si me sueltas me ahogaré.

–¿De verdad crees que dejaría que te ahogaras? –dijo él apretándola contra su cuerpo con una mirada casi feroz–. ¿De verdad crees que dejaría que te pasara algo malo si pudiera impedirlo?

Pegada como estaba a él, a Bella no le pasó desapercibido cómo afectaba su proximidad a Edward.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo él con sorna–. Ni siquiera el agua fría ayuda.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, la separó de él y la hizo tumbarse boca abajo, mientras la sostenía con una mano bajo su estómago.

–No dejaré que te hundas. Ahora mueve las piernas.

Bella hizo lo que le decía, y durante la siguiente media hora, mientras él la instruía, se esforzó por concentrarse en mantenerse a flote en vez de en él.

–Prueba a soltarme –le dijo jadeante, y Edward se rió.

–Ya hace rato que te he soltado, tesoro. Estás nadando tú sola.

Bella, que no se lo esperaba, dejó de mover las piernas, y de inmediato se hundió como una piedra, tragando de paso una buena cantidad de agua. Las fuertes manos de Edward la agarraron por la cintura y la levantaron, y Bella aspiró, prorrumpiendo en toses.

–No intentes respirar bajo el agua –le dijo Edward, y ella se apartó el cabello de los ojos para mirarlo furibunda.

–Deberías haberme dicho que ibas a soltarme.

–¿Para qué? Estabas nadando sin problema. Sólo cuando te has parado a pensar en lo que te he dicho te has hundido. Tienes que tener más fe en ti misma, Bells.

La atrajo hacia sí, y Bella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Luego, cuando la besó suavemente en los labios, ella le respondió con tal ansia, que Edward gruñó y murmuró contra sus labios:

–Ten cuidado, o no te salvará ni toda el agua del mar.

Sorprendida por el comentario, Bella se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

–¿Por eso querías que nos metiéramos en el agua?

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Digamos que mi capacidad de autocontrol se esfuma cuando estoy contigo.

Bella deslizó los dedos por entre su cabello mojado.

–¿Estás diciendo que soy irresistible?

La mandíbula de Edward se puso tensa, como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

–Algo así. Y a menos que quieras torturarme, podías dejar de moverte.

Bella se quedó quieta, pero se moría por frotarse contra él.

–Podríamos volver a la playa... –sugirió.

–No –los labios de Edward rozaron los suyos lentamente, de un modo tentador–. Todavía no. Querías juegos preliminares, ¿no? Pues te los daré, aunque muera en el intento.

–Puede que todo eso esté sobrevalorado.

–No seas impaciente.

Edward trazó con su lengua la curva del labio inferior de Bella, y comenzó a provocarla con sensuales besos y caricias mientras le quitaba la parte superior del bikini. Bella se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

Incapaz de contenerse más, movió sus caderas contra las de él, arrancando un gemido de Edward, que gimió antes de deslizar las manos por su espalda. Se desviaron al llegar a la cintura, y Bella casi se desmayó de placer cuando sus hábiles dedos la tocaron entre las piernas.

–Esta vez no voy a hacerte daño –le prometió Edward, y Bella gimió desesperada.

–Si no haces algo pronto, seré yo quien te haga daño –masculló.

Edward se rió y tomó sus labios de nuevo con un beso muy explícito mientras sus dedos continuaban con aquella íntima exploración, pero Bella, demasiado excitada como para controlar sus movimientos, sacudió las caderas. No podía esperar.

Edward le quitó la parte de abajo del bikini, y Bella sintió primero el agua fría en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, y luego a Edward, excitado y dispuesto.

Sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, le sujetó los muslos temblorosos y se introdujo lentamente entre sus pliegues. Bella gimió dentro de su boca al notar su miembro penetrándola, y trató de atraerlo más adentro, pero Edward la sostuvo con firmeza, impidiendo que se moviera.

Cuando empezó a sacudir las caderas, despacio, de un modo provocativo, como si estuviera decidido a torturarla.

Bella gimió su nombre desesperada.

–Ahora eres mía, Bella... Mía y de nadie más.

Ella iba a decirle que no quería ser de nadie más, pero justo en ese momento las manos de Edward se relajaron sobre sus caderas, dándole la libertad que ansiaba, y cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse.

El ritmo de Edward era tan acompasado y suave que habría creído que no le costaba esfuerzo alguno controlarse si no hubiera sido porque al abrir los ojos vio lo tensas que estaban sus facciones. Lo besó con ardor, enredando su lengua con la de él.

–Edward... por favor... –suplicó contra sus labios.

¿Tan decidido estaba a demostrarle que podía mantener el control con ella? Si así era, al poco era evidente que había perdido la batalla, porque de su garganta escapó un gruñido, y comenzó a moverse más deprisa, llevándola cada vez más cerca del éxtasis. Bella no podía respirar, no podía pensar

Edward se hundió una última vez en ella, y Bella experimentó un placer tan sublime que fue como si en su mente se hubiera producido un cortocircuito.

Un profundo gemido de Edward le dijo que había alcanzado el orgasmo con ella, y juntos volaron hacia el mismo lugar.

Bella regresó gradualmente a la tierra, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, inspirando el aroma de su piel húmeda.

–Si me sueltas ahora seguro que me ahogo –le susurró.

Edward no contestó, pero un momento después la alzó en sus brazos, como si no pesara nada, y la llevó de regreso a la playa.

–No llevo puesto nada –murmuró Bella contra su cuello.

–Vete acostumbrando. Excepto en los actos públicos a los que tengamos que asistir, será así como estés todo el tiempo.

–¿Actos públicos? –repitió ella recordando la noche anterior–. Edward, no me siento cómoda con esa gente.

–Eso es porque anoche te dejé sola, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir –contestó él mientras la depositaba sobre la estera, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella–. Ahora todo es distinto. Ya no será una pantomima, no vamos a seguir actuando para la gente. Ahora seremos simplemente nosotros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Les pido un millón de disculpas por el retraso en la actualización. Me tome unas cortas vacaciones, lo que no me avisaron es que no tendría conexión a internet ni señal de celular. Extraño lo sé, pero que se puede hacer. **

**Bueno ya estamos entrando en la recta final de La Cantante y El Millonario. Sólo nos faltan nos capítulos para el final. Ya la próxima semana los estaré subiendo. Por el momento aquí les dejo la reseña de mi nueva adaptación:**

**Tres niños y un bebé**

**Reseña:**

A los gemelos de ocho años de la doctora Bella Swan les encantaba alborotarlo todo. Pero cuando urdieron un plan con Anthony, el hijo del vecino, para desaparecer con un bebé que habían encontrado en el parque, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La búsqueda de los niños hizo que la tranquila pediatra no sólo perdiera el control, sino que empezara a enamorarse de Edward Cullen, el padre divorciado de Anthony.

Quería un final feliz, pero entonces apareció la ex mujer de Cullen. Por supuesto, Bella estaba más que dispuesta a compartir a tres niños y un bebé, pero no iba a dejar que nadie más se acercara al hombre con el que pretendía casarse.

**Finalmente, les quiero dar las gracias a todas mis lectoras y lectores (acabo de enterarme que tengo lectores varones) silenciosos. Y a los que me dejan reviews, gracias. Por sus follows y favorites.**

**Los quiero **

**Christianna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga S. Meyer quien me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto para mi diversión… **

**Que la disfruten…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 8**

¿DE VERDAD era aquélla su vida? Lo días que siguieron a aquella excursión a la playa fueron tan felices para Bella que casi parecían irreales. Edward se mostraba extraordinariamente atento con ella, y cuando no estaba haciéndole el amor estaba mostrándole Sicilia a bordo de su Maserati.

–Tienes un coche en cada puerto –le había dicho Bella con sorna al verlo.

Sicilia la enamoró por completo con sus almendrales y viñedos, sus calles estrechas, las casitas de sabor añejo, las iglesias antiguas, los niños jugando en las plazas y el pausado ritmo de vida.

Mientras Edward conducía por la carretera de la costa, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en su asiento, disfrutando de las caricias del sol en su rostro.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–Quiero enseñarte algo.

Bella no podía ver la expresión de sus ojos, ocultos por las gafas de sol, pero el tono de voz que empleó despertó su curiosidad.

Giraron para entrar por una carreterilla de tierra, y aparcaron junto a un monasterio abandonado. Las flores silvestres se asomaban entre la hierba, y una lagartija verde tomaba el sol en una roca.

–A partir de aquí tendremos que ir a pie. Las calles son demasiado estrechas.

Se bajaron del coche, y Edward la condujo a través de un laberinto de pintorescas callejuelas hasta detenerse frente a una casa vieja. Las contraventanas estaban cerradas y la pintura resquebrajada. Era obvio que no vivía nadie allí.

Intuyendo que tenía algún significado especial para él, Bella alzó la vista y le preguntó:

–¿Es esto lo que querías enseñarme?

–Sí. Ésta es la casa donde nací.

–¿Vivías aquí?, ¿en este pueblecito? –inquirió ella–. ¿Y cuándo te marchaste de Sicilia? Nunca me has contado nada de tu infancia. James me dijo que tu padre era un hombre violento, pero... –se quedó callada, deseando no haber pronunciado esas últimas palabras, pero Edward tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la besó con ternura.

–No hay nada que no puedas decirme, tesoro –susurró contra sus labios–. Nada.

Sabiendo que era muy celoso de su vida privada, Bella se sintió halagada. Confiaba en ella.

–¿Aún vive tu padre?

–No –la voz de Edward se endureció, y se acercó a la casa–. Volví aquí hace tres años. Tenía un diario de mi madre y conseguí encontrar a varias personas que la habían conocido –alargó la mano y tocó la pared desconchada.

–¿Volviste aquí cuando James murió?

–Sí –Edward retrocedió y levantó la cabeza, alzando la vista hacia las ventanas del piso superior–. No podía quedarme en Londres.

–Por mi culpa –murmuró Bella, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Era ella quien lo había empujado a marcharse–. Lo... lo siento.

–No tienes que sentir nada –dijo él guardándose las gafas en el bolsillo y volviéndose hacia ella–. Yo tuve parte en la muerte de James.

–No es verdad. Tú intentaste ayudarlo; ahora lo sé –replicó Bella, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos–. Yo estaba equivocada. Estaba equivocada respecto a tantas cosas...

Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

–¿Me has perdonado?

–Cuando James murió estaba destrozada, y te echaba la culpa porque era más fácil que culparme a mí –murmuró Bella, obligándose por primera vez a decir la verdad–. Me sentía como si le hubiese fallado.

–No. Hiciste todo lo que se podría haber hecho por él.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

–No lo sé. Yo lo quería, y eso me impedía ver cómo era en realidad. Era débil, y cuando nos llevaron al orfanato se volvió tan resentido. Era como si odiara al mundo entero. Claro que le era muy difícil resignarse a la idea de que había perdido para siempre la vida que había llevado hasta entonces.

–Tú también la habías perdido.

–Sí, pero yo era mucho más pequeña. Yo sólo tenía cinco años y él quince –contestó ella–. Aunque supongo que eso no lo excusa. Supongo que la niñez no debería dictar la clase de persona en que te conviertes al crecer, ¿no? ¿Crees que todo depende de las elecciones que hagamos?

Edward le acarició el cabello.

–Probablemente es un poco más complicado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero tú creciste rodeado de violencia y lograste dejar todo eso atrás. ¿Por qué James no pudo?

–Cada persona es distinta. Y estoy de acuerdo en que el pasado no debería dictar nuestro futuro. Sea cual sea la vida que llevemos, todos podemos elegir.

Bella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Podrás perdonarme por haberte culpado todo este tiempo?

Edward la besó con dulzura.

–No hay nada que perdonar. Todo eso ha quedado atrás; quiero que lo olvides.

Bella miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

–Me cuesta creer que una vez vivieras aquí. ¿A qué edad abandonaste Sicilia? ¿Recuerdas cómo fue?

–Tenía diez años. Y sí, lo recuerdo –se apartó de nuevo de ella y miró la casa que había sido su hogar–. Recuerdo lo asustada que estaba mi madre cuando me llevó al puerto para tomar el ferry en mitad de la noche. Y me recuerdo a mí mismo preparándome para protegerla, por si mi padre nos seguía.

Bella no podía ni imaginar lo que debía haber sido para él, siendo tan pequeño, el tener que proteger a su madre de su padre.

–¿Y lo hizo?

–No lo sé. Mi madre había planeado una ruta muy intrincada para escapar. Dudo que nos hubiera podido dar alcance aunque lo hubiera intentado.

–Debías odiarlo.

–Sí, aunque vivir con él me enseñó a pelear, y a ser más duro, dos cosas que me resultaron muy útiles cuando me encontré en un país extranjero. Mi madre escogió Londres porque tenía un pariente allí, pero no había una comunidad siciliana. Vivíamos en un pequeño apartamento en una calle fronteriza entre los territorios de dos bandas rivales. Y allí estaba yo, con diez años, sin hablar nada de inglés, y con la piel blanquecina. Ya te lo puedes imaginar –dijo Edward con una sonrisa amarga–. Era el objetivo perfecto.

–Estoy segura de que no pudieron contigo.

–Sí, bueno, creo que los chicos del barrio se llevaron una sorpresa. Peleaba con tal fiereza que nadie quería tenerme como enemigo.

Edward tomó su mano y la condujo calle abajo, hacia el sitio donde habían dejado el coche.

Un grupo de niños se había agolpado en torno al Maserati y Edward les dijo algo en italiano que hizo que se echaran a reír y se apartaran del vehículo, mirándolo con una mezcla de admiración y envidia cuando se puso al volante y encendió el motor.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla mientras dejaban el pueblo atrás.

–Debió ser muy difícil para ti venir en mi auxilio cuando habías dejado todo aquello atrás –murmuró.

–Lo he dejado atrás –replicó él–. Fue sólo una visita al infierno.

Bella no comprendía por qué aquellas palabras la hicieron sentirse tan mal. Edward rechazaba aquella vida de miseria y violencia, no a ella. Sin embargo, ¿no era ella parte de aquello que estaba decidido a dejar atrás para siempre?

–¿Tienes hambre? –Edward giró para entrar en otro pueblecito de la costa y aparcó el coche–. Conozco un restaurante fantástico en este lugar. La comida es deliciosa.

Más que un restaurante era una casa de comidas, con sillas de madera pintadas de colores y mesas cubiertas con manteles de cuadros.

El camarero los condujo a una mesita para dos con vistas a la playa.

–No hay menú –le explicó Edward. Levantó la jarra de vino tinto que les había dejado el camarero, y sirvió un vaso a Bella–. Es comida casera, y te sirven los platos que haya preparado la cocinera para el día.

La comida, tal y como había dicho Edward, era deliciosa. Mientras saboreaba el mejor pescado que había probado en toda su vida, Bella empezó a relajarse.

Edward le habló de algunos de los grandes proyectos en los que estaba trabajando, y Bella se esforzó por que pareciera que el charlar sobre proyectos de millones de libras era algo que hacía todos los días cuando en realidad le costaba no quedarse mirándolo boquiabierta y preguntarle: «¿Cuántos millones has dicho?».

Una parte de ella ansiaba preguntarle qué pasaría después de que hubiera cantado en la boda, pero la otra no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta.

Edward disfrutaba de su compañía, se dijo. ¿Por qué sino iba a estar pasando el día con ella? Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que aquél era más un viaje de placer que el comienzo de una relación seria y de que para él aquello no era más que una novedad de la que acabaría cansándose.

Tras el almuerzo regresaron paseando hasta el sitio donde habían dejado el Maserati para regresar al yate.

–Estás muy callada –dijo Edward cuando se sentó de nuevo al volante, frunciendo el entrecejo–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–No. Es sólo que estoy nerviosa por lo de la boda –mintió Bella, aunque eso también era cierto.

–Pues no tienes por qué estarlo. Tienes un talento increíble, Bells –Edward la miró pensativo, acariciándole el cabello–. Y cuando cantes mañana dejarás boquiabierto a todo el mundo. De hecho, me atrevo a hacer una predicción: mañana tu vida cambiará en un momento.

–¿Es mañana? –a Bella la invadieron los nervios–. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estamos a viernes.

–Tranquila –le dijo él, poniendo en marcha el motor–. Llegaremos mañana por la tarde y podrás ensayar con la orquesta.

–Pero es que ni siquiera sé qué canciones querrán que cante. Quizá no las conozca.

–Los novios me han dicho que estarán encantados de que cantes lo que quieras.

–¿Qué les has dicho de mí?

Edward sonrió.

–Que deberían sentirse afortunados porque después de mañana tu caché subirá como la espuma y muy poca gente podrá permitirse lo que cobrarás por cantar.

Bella gimió desesperada. ¿Cómo podía haberles dicho eso? ¿Y si al final decepcionaba a todo el mundo?

–Vives en un mundo de fantasía, Edward.

–Es la realidad –replicó él, poniendo el intermitente para tomar el desvío que llevaba al puerto–. Espera y verás.

–¡No es la realidad! No sé si podré hacerlo. ¿No podrías buscar a otra persona?

–No. Quieren lo mejor y tú eres la mejor, Bella.

–Yo no soy nadie, Edward –murmuró ella, fijando la vista al frente–. Si de verdad va a ser la boda del año, sería mejor que buscases una cantante famosa.

La sonrisa de Edward no pudo disimular cierta exasperación.

–Bells, te aseguro que cuando hayas terminado de cantar la primera canción ya te habrás hecho famosa.

–¡No digas eso! No me presiones de esa manera –le rogó ella, girando la cabeza hacia él–. No sé si podré hacerlo.

–Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás –insistió él–. Sólo tienes que olvidarte de la gente. Yo estaré sentado al fondo; puedes cantar para mí.

Bella se dio cuenta de que por mucho que tratara de explicárselo no lo entendería, y dejó el tema. Edward se sentía cómodo en ese nuevo mundo en el que se movía ahora; se había ganado su sitio entre los ricos y los poderosos.

Ya se veía el puerto a lo lejos. Los ojos de Bella se posaron en el yate: un símbolo visible de todo lo que Edward había conseguido. Mientras habían estado recorriendo la isla en coche, como si fueran turistas, una pareja de enamorados disfrutando de unas vacaciones, le había resultado un poco más fácil olvidarse de las diferencias entre ellos. Ahora, en cambio, era como si el abismo insalvable hubiera vuelto a abrirse entre los dos.

Mientras yacían el uno en brazos del otro tras otra increíble sesión de sexo, Bella alzó la mano y tocó la cicatriz de Edward.

–En todos los años que hace que nos conocemos, nunca me has hablado de esto. Había muchos rumores sobre cómo te habías hecho esa cicatriz, pero nunca supe si alguno de ellos era cierto.

Edward se quedó muy quieto.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo.

–Perdona, no debería haber preguntado.

–No, ya te lo he dicho, Bells: puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –dijo Edward antes de besarla con ternura–. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. No me siento orgulloso de cómo era entonces.

–Pero escogiste un camino distinto. Deberías estar orgulloso de eso –replicó Bella–. Y tu cicatriz tiene su utilidad: asusta a la gente –bromeó recordando la noche en el callejón.

Pero Edward no se rió, sino que la miró a los ojos muy serio y le preguntó:

–¿Te doy miedo, Bella?

–No –se apresuró a tranquilizarlo ella, levantando la cabeza para depositar un beso en su cicatriz–. Nunca me has dado miedo.

La idea de perderlo la asustaba, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir. Sintiendo que la fría niebla de la soledad volvía a cernirse sobre ella, se apretó más contra él.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–¿En qué piensas?

–En nada –musitó ella. Difícilmente podía decirle que no quería que aquello se acabara–. Sigo preocupada por lo de mañana.

–No debes tener miedo a nada –le dijo él, besándola de nuevo–. Ahora estás conmigo, Bells. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–Nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú me haces sentir.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward y volvió a besarla una vez más.

–¿Cómo te hago sentir?

–Especial –murmuró ella, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara–... y sexy.

–Es que eres muy sexy –respondió él con un ronroneo, deslizando una mano por su muslo–. Tan sexy que me haces perder la cabeza. Nunca había deseado a una mujer tanto como te deseo a ti. Y es bastante... inquietante sentir que no tienes el control. No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

–Me alegro –dijo Bella riéndose, y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Edward–. Háblame de tu cicatriz –le pidió acurrucándose más contra él.

Edward le acarició el cabello con una mano.

–Es el recuerdo de algo que cambió mi vida. Verás, había un profesor en el instituto que...

–Yo creía que nunca aparecías por allí.

–Bueno, alguna que otra vez los honraba con mi presencia –dijo él con sorna–. El caso es que había un profesor que había organizado un taller de metalmecánica, y que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a la construcción. Me ofreció la posibilidad de ganarme un dinero, y los fines de semana iba a trabajar al solar donde estaba construyendo un edificio. Me encantó la sensación de construir algo con mis manos en vez de destrozarlo o llenarlo de pintadas. La noche en que me hicieron esto –dijo señalando la cicatriz en su rostro– estaba trabajando en el solar. Los chicos de la banda rival de nuestro barrio se presentaron allí para destruir nuestro trabajo. Yo sabía que harían que pareciera que había sido yo, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

–¿Te peleaste con ellos?

Edward asintió.

–Por suerte el profesor había instalado un circuito cerrado de televisión en el solar, y se demostró que yo había actuado en defensa propia. Ninguno de esos tipos volvió a tocarme, y el profesor me hizo un préstamo. Yo empecé un pequeño negocio de reformas, y pronto descubrí que el éxito era más adictivo que cualquier droga.

–¿Y sigues en contacto con ese profesor?

–Sí, ahora lleva un proyecto que yo subvenciono para ayudar a chicos desfavorecidos.

Bella no podía estar más impresionada. Edward había dejado atrás todo aquello, pero estaba tratando de ayudar a toda la gente que podía.

–Recuerdo la noche en que trajiste a James de vuelta al orfanato–murmuró.

–Se había adentrado solo en la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad.

–Y tú lo rescataste –recordar aquello era tan doloroso para Bella que apenas podía respirar–. Siempre estabas rescatándolo.

–Pero él no quería que lo rescataran.

Bella suspiró.

–Estaba furioso con el mundo entero, y luego empezó a mezclarse con malas compañías porque así creía que parecía más duro. Supongo que eso le permitía sacar fuera la ira que sentía. Él nunca creyó que las cosas pudieran cambiar. Tú viste que había un camino distinto, pero él sólo veía el camino en el que estaba.

Edward se quedó callado un momento.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro –asintió ella.

–¿Qué hay en esa caja de zapatos? Es lo único que trajiste contigo.

–Es lo único que tenía valor para mí –contestó Bella, y sin vacilar se bajó de la cama para ir por la caja. Al fin y al cabo, Edward había compartido sus secretos con ella–. Es todo lo que me queda de James –regresó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y le quitó la tapa a la caja. Con un nudo en la garganta sacó una fotografía–. Ésta es mi favorita –dijo tendiéndosela a Edward–. Salimos los tres.

–Recuerdo ese día –dijo Edward incorporándose sobre el codo para tomar la fotografía–. James y yo fuimos a tu colegio para verte jugar en un partido de voleibol.

–Y casi provocasteis una revuelta –murmuró Bella, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Edward metió la mano en la caja para sacar el resto de las fotografías.

–También me acuerdo de esto: quedaste segunda en ese concurso de talentos.

Bella se rió.

–James no hacía más que meterse con los jueces porque decía que debería haber ganado yo.

Al recordar la otra cosa que había en la caja aparte de las fotografías y el peluche, tomó la tapa para cerrarla, pero Edward fue más rápido que ella. Tomó el colgante por la cadena y sus ojos buscaron los de Bella.

–Aún lo conservas... –murmuró con la voz ronca por la emoción–. Te lo regalé cuando cumpliste los dieciséis años.

Bella no le dijo que lo había llevado cada día hasta la terrible noche en que murió su hermano. No quería que supiera lo mucho que había significado para ella, las fantasías que ese regalo había alimentado en su mente adolescente. Finalmente optó por una respuesta evasiva.

–Es muy bonito; por eso lo guardé –lo guardó con el resto de las cosas y cerró la caja–. Es parte de mi pasado.

–¿Y qué ves en tu futuro? –inquirió Edward.

El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza. Veía un futuro en el que estaban juntos, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Edward no era de los hombres que querían casarse y tener hijos.

–Ahora mismo no puedo ver más allá de mañana –dijo apartando la caja–. Me veo abriendo la boca para cantar, pero de ella no sale ningún sonido, y veo a los invitados preguntándose de dónde me has sacado. Edward la asió por los brazos para que volviera a tumbarse junto a él y la besó.

–Basta, Bells –murmuró contra sus labios–. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y que visualices una situación completamente distinta: Abres la boca y cantas maravillosamente, y la gente se queda en silencio. Dejan de hablar, de reír y de chismorrear sobre la novia porque ninguna de esas personas ha oído antes una voz como la tuya.

Bella, que había cerrado los ojos, prorrumpió en risitas.

–No, no funciona. Eso no es lo que yo veo.

–Tienes que mirar bien –le dijo él en un tono seductor, acariciándole el muslo antes de colocarse sobre ella–. ¿Qué ves ahora?

«El paraíso», pensó Bella cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Un paraíso con nubes negras en el horizonte.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaron al hotel y Edward la condujo a la entrada principal a través de los hermosos y cuidados jardines, Bella empezó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa. El edificio se integraba perfectamente con el paisaje, y a sólo unos metros había una playa privada. Parecía que estuvieran en medio del decorado de una película.

–Nos llevó dos años acabar de construir todo esto, pero este año nos han dado el premio al Mejor Spa de Europa –le dijo Edward señalando las instalaciones donde se realizaban los tratamientos–. Esta tarde podrás relajarte allí y te arreglarán el cabello y te maquillarán para que estés perfecta.

Bella esbozó una breve sonrisa.

–Gracias.

–Y también podrás ensayar como te dije.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de cristal y entraron en el grandioso vestíbulo de mármol, la deferencia con que los trataba el personal estaba haciendo a Bella sentirse tan nerviosa, que sin darse cuenta se colocó casi detrás de Edward.

–Deja de esconderte –la reprendió él en voz baja, tomándola de la cintura para que se pusiese de nuevo a su lado.

El gerente aguardaba a una discreta distancia, como si necesitase hablarle de algo urgente. Edward cruzó unas palabras en italiano con él, y lo que éste le dijo le hizo fruncir el ceño y volverse a Bella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Lo siento muchísimo, Bells, pero tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. Esme te conducirá a nuestra suite y luego al spa –dijo señalando con un ademán a una joven empleada que aguardaba junto a la mesa de recepción–. Cuando vuelva te presentaré a la orquesta para que puedas ensayar con ellos.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Me parece perfecto –respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada.

La suite era lujosa y moderna: amplios espacios, decoración minimalista..., y al fondo había unas puertas cristaleras que salían a una terraza privada con vistas al mar.

–Luego traerán su equipaje –le dijo Esme–. Si me acompaña la llevaré al spa.

–Hablas muy bien el inglés.

–El señor Masen insiste en que todo el personal lo hable. Cuando empezamos a trabajar con él lo primero que hacemos es recibir un curso intensivo de inglés.

Con él... No para él, sino con él.

–¿Y llevas mucho tiempo trabajando con él?

–Desde que abrió el hotel. Es un jefe estupendo.

Abandonaron la suite, y Esme la condujo hasta el spa, que cautivó a Bella con sus arcos, sus columnas, y la sencilla decoración, que transmitía una sensación de calma.

–Es precioso.

–Es el orgullo del hotel –le dijo Esme. Una mujer ataviada con un uniforme blanco se les acercó en ese momento–. Ésta es Charlotte. Ella se ocupará de sus tratamientos. Si necesita cualquier cosa no tiene más que pedírselo.

Bella siguió a Charlotte a una sala cuyas cristaleras se asomaban a la playa privada, y allí le dieron un masaje con aceites esenciales, y le hicieron la manicura y la pedicura antes de llevarla al exclusivo salón de belleza del hotel, donde un estilista le arregló el cabello y la maquilló.

Cuando se miró al espejo Bella se quedó maravillada por el cambio, y se preguntó si todas aquellas mujeres tan elegantes que asistieron al cóctel en el yate tardarían tanto tiempo en arreglarse cada día.

Varias horas después Bella volvía a subir a la suite para vestirse. Los miembros de la orquesta la habían tratado con mucha cordialidad y amabilidad, pero tenía los nervios metidos en el estómago y sabía que no había cantado tan bien como habría podido durante el ensayo. Esperaba encontrar a Edward andando arriba y abajo impaciente por la suite, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podía llevarle a nadie ensayar unas canciones, pero cuando entró lo que vio fueron dos cajas en la cama junto con una nota. Curiosa, leyó la nota primero: Te infundirá valor. E. Preguntándose qué podría ser, abrió la primera caja, y un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios. Era un vestido dorado, pero no se parecía en nada al que tantas veces había llevado en el club. Éste era una obra de arte, único y exquisito.

Casi temerosa de tocarlo, se frotó los dedos en el albornoz para asegurarse de que estaban limpios, y lo levantó con cuidado. La tela, que brillaba de un modo trémulo con la luz del atardecer, fluía entre sus dedos igual que un líquido, y tenía una caída maravillosa.

Bella se quitó el albornoz y se lo probó. El escote era palabra de honor, la cintura ceñida, y la falda caía hasta el suelo igual que un río de oro.

–Sabía que estarías preciosa con él –dijo la voz de Edward detrás de ella, antes de que sus manos le subieran la cremallera.

Bella se volvió sorprendida.

–¿Lo has escogido tú?

Edward asintió.

–Pedí que lo hicieran expresamente para ti. Es un guiño a la noche en que volvimos a encontrarnos, y también al futuro, porque estoy seguro de que después de esta noche todo lo que toques se convertirá en oro.

Bella tomó la otra caja.

–¿Qué hay en ésta?

–Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa.

Bella rasgó el papel nerviosa. Era una caja del mismo tamaño que su caja de zapatos, sólo que ésta era de madera tallada con incrustaciones de oro. Era preciosa.

–Para que puedas guardar en ella todos tus recuerdos –dijo Edward–. Y contiene otro regalo. Ábrela.

Bella levantó la tapa muy despacio. Dentro, había un colgante de oro con un diamante engarzado, una réplica del que le había regalado años atrás. Abrumada, Bella se quedó callada mientras él se lo ponía.

–Te queda perfecto –murmuró Edward con una sonrisa, dando un paso atrás para verla mejor.

–Pero no puedo llevar esto –dijo ella en un hilo de voz, tocándolo con las puntas de los dedos–. Podría perderlo. O alguien podría intentar robármelo...

–Por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Hemos incrementado las medidas de seguridad precisamente por la boda –la tranquilizó él–. Además, si alguien intentar quitártelo siempre puedes pegarle con el zapato o darle un puñetazo –añadió con un guiño, y Bella se rió–. Bueno, ¿estás lista?

Bella se miró al espejo. Por fuera parecía tan sofisticada como las mujeres del cóctel, pero por dentro no se sentía distinta. No quería que Edward pensase que era una desagradecida, y de hecho agradecía todo aquello, pero se sentía como si Edward la estuviese... mejorando, como un coche al que se le pone un motor más potente o unas ruedas más resistentes.

Edward le tendió su brazo.

–¿Vamos?

El pánico volvió a apoderarse de Bella.

–Yo... Creo que necesito ensayar un poco más.

–Bobadas. Los músicos me han dicho que estuviste fantástica en el ensayo.

–No es verdad, te lo habrán dicho por ser amables –tenía la boca tan seca que no sabía cómo podría cantar una sola nota–. Oh, Edward, no puedo hacer esto. Te defraudaré. Tú no me has oído cantar desde que era una niña.

–Sí te he oído, Bella –replicó él con una sonrisa–. Te oí cantar en el club, aquella noche.

Bella se quedó inmóvil.

–¿Estabas allí? Yo no... No lo sabía.

–Bueno, pues esta noche estaré ahí cuando subas al escenario, y quiero que cantes como si estuvieras cantando sólo para mí –tomó su mano y la besó.

Los temores de Bella se disiparon al instante. Le importaba de verdad. Le había comprado aquellos regalos porque quería que se sintiera segura de sí misma, y estaba comportándose como una tonta, como una paranoica. No estaba intentando mejorarla; la estaba mimando.

–Gracias –murmuró sonriéndole–. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Edward. ¿Nos vamos?

Sentado al fondo del salón donde se estaba celebrando el banquete, Edward vio a Bella subir al escenario.

Las risas y las conversaciones no cesaron, y nadie prestó atención cuando el pianista empezó a tocar. Quizá fuera mejor así, pensó Edward viendo cómo le temblaban las manos a Bella cuando tomó el micrófono. Si veía que no estaban mirándola tal vez le resultaría más fácil empezar a cantar.

Para empezar había elegido una melodía con ritmo de jazz, tranquila, una canción de amor, y cuando empezó a cantar Edward sonrió satisfecho y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

Su voz se extendió por la sala como un encantamiento, silenciando a quienes charlaban e interrumpiendo todo movimiento. Hasta los camareros se detuvieron para escucharla. Sin embargo, Bella no vaciló, sino que siguió cantando.

Cuando llegó a las notas más altas, a Edward se le erizó el vello de la nuca, y al mirar de reojo vio lágrimas en las mejillas de las mujeres de la mesa más cercana

Nadie comía. Nadie hablaba.

Cuando Bella terminó la canción al principio nadie se movió, y Edward vio el pánico en sus ojos antes de que se produjera una explosión de aplausos y todo el mundo se pusiera de pie.

Bella miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba pasando, y Edward supo que su predicción se había cumplido: su vida había cambiado en un instante.

Al final de la noche Bella se sentía como si estuviese flotando. No sólo por la increíble respuesta del público, sino también por el orgullo que había visto en los ojos de Edward, y porque mientras cantaba, mientras cantaba para él,, se había dado cuenta de que sentía cada una de las palabras que decía la primera canción que había cantado. Estaba enamorada de él. Había estado enamorada de él toda su vida. Y estaba segura de que él también sentía algo por ella. ¿Por qué sino habría hecho todo aquello por ella?

Estaba deseando compartir sus sentimientos con Edward, pero no podía llegar hasta él por toda la gente que estaba acercándosele, deseosa de hablar con ella.

Los flashes de las cámaras se disparaban en su cara, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre con el que estaba hablando era un periodista, éste ya la había entrevistado. Esperaba que no fueran a publicar nada embarazoso. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con un hombre alto de cabello canoso que le estrechó la mano con efusividad.

–¿Le ha conseguido ya Edward un contrato para grabar un disco? –le preguntó llevándola a un lado.

Bella lo miró perpleja.

–No. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

–Porque Edward Masen tiene un ojo clínico para las inversiones y con usted ha hecho todo un descubrimiento. Ese hombre es un genio, no se puede negar. Imagino que no podría persuadirla para que lo abandone y venga conmigo a Las Vegas, ¿verdad? –se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo–. Mi hija se casa la semana que viene, y me encantaría que cantase en el banquete. ¿Quién es su agente?

–Yo...

–Hable con él. Dígale que estoy dispuesto a pagar un millón de dólares si viene usted a cantar.

Bella casi se desmayó.

–¿Un millón de dólares? ¿Está de broma?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

–Discúlpeme, la he insultado. ¿Consideraría hacerlo por dos millones? Me impresiona ver que es usted consciente de lo que vale. En fin, imagino que tendrá muchas ofertas, pero espero tener noticias suyas.

Se despidió de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, y Bella se dejó caer en la silla más próxima. ¿Acababan de ofrecerle dos millones de dólares por cantar en un banquete?

Aturdida, buscó con la mirada a Edward para poder ir a contárselo y reírse con él, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

–Edward nunca deja de sorprenderme –le dijo una hermosa mujer sentada a su lado–. ¿Hace mucho que lo conoce? ¿O es otro de sus proyectos?

Bella se notó la boca seca de repente.

–¿Proyectos?

–Sí, ya sabe –la mujer ahogó un bostezo–: toda esa gente a la que saca del arroyo. Rescataría al mundo entero si pudiese. Esa vena altruista de Edward lo hace tan tierno... En fin, no digo que no lo entienda: comprometerse en obras sociales siempre da buena publicidad.

Bella apretó la mandíbula.

–A Edward no le preocupa su imagen. Da una oportunidad a quienes lo necesitan para ayudarlos a cambiar sus vidas.

–Oh, no hay duda de que con usted desde luego lo ha conseguido. Aunque no estoy segura de que funcione de verdad, ese tipo de... «ingeniería social» –la mujer tomó un sorbo de vino de su copa–. No sé, a mí me parece un poco cruel. ¿De verdad se siente usted cómoda en este ambiente?

Bella se sentía como si se hubiera quedado paralizada, como si no pudiera mover un músculo.

–Estoy bien.

Bien. Ahora era ella quien estaba utilizando aquella palabra.

–Bueno, desde luego Edward ha hecho un trabajo excelente con su aspecto pero... ¿es usted feliz?, ¿o está nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor y comparándose con toda esta gente?

Bella no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. Había creído que era feliz. Hasta ese momento había creído que aquél era el día más feliz de su vida.

–Yo no soy una de sus buenas obras. Edward no está ayudándome por eso.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus regalos, en todo lo que había hecho por ella.

La mujer le sonrió con lástima.

–Perdóneme si la he ofendido. Es sólo que me preocupaba porque la he visto aquí sentada, sola, sin conocer a nadie. ¿Por qué está ayudándola Edward entonces?

Bella no lograba articular una respuesta.

Intentó acallar la insistente voz que le decía que si a Edward le hubiese importado como persona no le habría importado que llevase su barato vestido dorado en vez de aquella versión de alta costura. Se habría preocupado por ella, no de cómo hacer que encajase mejor en su mundo.

Además, Edward no había hablado del futuro en ningún momento, ni de amor. Edward Masen no se enamoraba.

Desesperada por demostrar que se equivocaba al pensar eso, lo buscó de nuevo entre la multitud y lo vio charlando animadamente con una morena despampanante. A juzgar por cómo sonreía a la chica, que estaba flirteando con él del modo más descarado, parecía que estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

–Ésa es Ángela Weber, la actriz inglesa. Edward y ella tienen una relación intermitente. Hace unos meses se les vio juntos en Cannes, y según dicen está decidida a conseguir como sea que se comprometa con ella. Puede que lo consiga; a él desde luego es evidente que le gusta –la mujer tomó su copa y se levantó–. En fin, buena suerte con su carrera.

Bella ni siquiera la oyó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mujer elegante y refinada que estaba riéndose con Edward. No era difícil imaginar algo entre ellos. ¿Y por qué no iba a haberlo? Los dos estaban solteros. Los dos eran ricos y llevaban una vida llena de glamour. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Edward nunca tendría que comprarle un vestido o decirle qué se tenía que poner. No tendría que hallar una manera sutil de deshacerse de una caja embarazosa. No tendría que rescatarla de unos matones en un callejón.

Bella tragó saliva y se obligó a aceptar la verdad: Era uno de sus proyectos. Edward la había ayudado porque se sentía culpable por la muerte de su hermano, no porque hubiera algo especial entre ellos.

Y ella había aceptado su ayuda porque estaba desesperada, pero ya no lo estaba, ya no tenía motivos para quedarse. Demasiado orgullosa como para convertirse en una carga para nadie, Bella se levantó y buscó al hombre de pelo canoso. Las Vegas estaba muy lejos de Londres y muy lejos de Sicilia. Podría ser un buen sitio para empezar una nueva vida. Además, con dos millones podría devolverle a Edward todo lo que le debía. No más deudas, no más culpas... Nada. Se había acabado.

Desde el otro extremo del salón Edward observaba cada vez más tenso a Bella mientras ésta hablaba con una de las figuras más influyentes del mundo de la música. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrirse paso entre la gente a codazos y arrastrarla lejos de aquel hombre que, sin duda, estaría intentando convencerla para que firmase por su compañía de discos.

–¡Edward! ¡Te has cortado! –exclamó Ángela dando un paso atrás–. El pie de tu copa se ha roto... ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

Edward bajó la vista a su mano ensangrentada.

–Debe ser un cristal muy endeble –respondió.

–O puede que tus dedos sean muy fuertes –repuso Ángela–. Toma, usa esto –dijo tendiéndole una servilleta– y luego dime qué te ha enfadado tanto.

–No estoy enfadado –replicó Edward, tomando la servilleta para presionarla contra sus dedos.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Bella, y Ángela siguió la dirección de su mirada.

–Ah, ya veo... Marco está interesado en tu pequeña protegida. Deberías estar contento –alzó la vista hacia él, y entornó los ojos–... pero no lo estás.

–Por supuesto que lo estoy –mintió él–. Ella siempre había soñado con poder vivir de la música.

Había esperado poder acompañar a Bella cuando diera sus primeros pasos en ese mundo tan competitivo, poder estar a su lado, aconsejarla... Observó irritado cómo aquel hombre le ofrecía su tarjeta. Bella no se iría con él, no...

Ángela suspiró.

–Edward, me estás ignorando. Y si no te conociera tan bien me sentiría ofendida.

–Mi dispiace₁. Lo siento –Edward apartó la vista de Bella y miró a Ángela–. ¿Qué decías?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no le has pedido ya que se case contigo? Cuando quieres algo no sueles perder el tiempo.

–No se trata de lo que yo quiera.

Ángela abrió mucho los ojos.

–Entonces debes estar enamorado de verdad, porque hasta ahora sólo te habías preocupado de lo que tú querías.

¿Enamorado? ¿Era así como se sentía uno cuando se enamoraba? Aturdido, Edward no respondió, sino que giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Bella, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Buscó entre la gente, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

Ángela suspiró.

–Me siento invisible. Anda, ve tras ella –le dijo cansada–. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Edward, que hasta entonces nunca había dudado, se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. Estaba pensando en el éxito que Bella había cosechado aquella noche, en todo lo que había hecho por ella en esos momentos en que ella se había sentido insegura y vulnerable, y en que en ningún momento le había dejado elegir: no le había dejado volver a su apartamento, le había comprado toda esa ropa aunque ella no la quería... Maldijo entre dientes.

–¡Edward, ve tras ella! –insistió Ángela.

–No voy a ir tras ella –replicó él con aspereza.

Estaba seguro de que Bella se sentía en deuda con él. Siempre estaba dándole las gracias, azorada porque se estuviera gastando tanto dinero en ella. Sabía lo orgullosa que era, y que si no hubiera estado desesperada no habría dejado que la ayudase.

–Si se queda tendrá que ser porque ella lo decida.

Pero... ¿lo haría? Él le había dado la oportunidad que le había prometido, y de pronto estaba dándose cuenta de que había hecho más que eso: ahora Bella ya no lo necesitaba, le había dado alas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7_7** Por favor, no me tiren piedras….**

**Todavía falta un capítulo más para el final. ¿Qué pasará?**

**Por ahora solo queda decir gracias, y los quiero mucho**

**Christianna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a mi amiga S. Meyer quien me regalo a Emmet por mi cumple =0P. La historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto para mi diversión… **

**Que la disfruten…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 9**

CINCO minutos, señorita Swan –anunció una voz acompañada de unos golpes en la puerta de su camerino.

Bella se miró en el espejo, y se sintió como si la mujer del reflejo fuera una extraña. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica asustada y desaliñada a la que Edward había rescatado de aquel callejón hacía sólo dos meses?

El maquillador y la peluquera habían hecho un trabajo espectacular, y el vestido que lucía llevaba la firma de uno de los diseñadores de moda en Hollywood.

El hombre del cabello canoso que le había hecho aquella extravagante oferta de los dos millones de dólares había resultado ser el dueño de una discográfica. A los pocos días de llegar a Las Vegas y cantar en el banquete de boda de su hija, su popularidad había empezado a subir como la espuma, y había empezado a dar recitales ante miles de personas mientras preparaba un disco.

Cada noche, después de cada actuación, regresaba al lujoso ático que se había convertido en su hogar de forma temporal. Con sólo hacer una llamada podía conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera. Bella miró de nuevo su reflejo. No, cualquier cosa no.

Se había esforzado por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, y no iba a pensar ahora en ello, se dijo, recordándose que por fin estaba viviendo su sueño.

Alguien del departamento de publicidad de la discográfica había dejado sobre la mesa de su camerino un montón de periódicos y revistas con artículos que hablaban de ella. ¿Habría visto Edward alguno de ellos? Si veía su nombre en la portada de un periódico o una revista, ¿lo leería con interés, o lo arrojaría a un lado para volver a dedicar toda su atención a alguna mujer despampanante, como aquélla del banquete?

¿Pensaría siquiera en ella? No, era evidente que no, o habría ido tras ella. Se había ido del hotel sin hablar con él, pero le había dejado una nota dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Luego le había mandado un cheque para pagarle todo el dinero que le debía, pero no había tenido noticias de él.

El que ni siquiera hubiera tratado de hablar con ella para saber cómo le iba, le había partido el corazón. Ésa era la prueba de lo poco que le importaba en realidad. Una vez había concluido su «proyecto» se había desentendido de ella.

Cuando salió al escenario oyó el clamor del público, y sintió el habitual cosquilleo de nervios en el estómago, pero había desarrollado una rutina para calmarse: se llevaba la mano al colgante, se quedaba mirando el auditorio a oscuras, y se imaginaba que Edward estaba allí, sentado al fondo. Y luego, cuando empezaba a cantar, se olvidaba de todo para centrarse en la canción.

La canción con la que comenzaba el repertorio de aquella noche era una conocida que hablaba sobre una mujer que había amado y perdido al hombre al que había amado. Bella cerró los ojos, recordando una playa de blanquísima arena, y la seductora sonrisa del único hombre al que ella había amado.

Cuando acabó la canción abrió los ojos, y por instante contuvo el aliento, porque le pareció ver su rostro entre la multitud. No, debía haber sido su imaginación, se dijo agradeciendo con una sonrisa los aplausos del público. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa sonrisa y de la calidez de los aplausos, no se sentía tan feliz como debería haberse sentido.

Sintiéndose terriblemente vacía, cantó la siguiente canción, y luego la siguiente, manteniendo al público hechizado con su voz mientras intentaba no pensar en aquellos mágicos días en Sicilia.

Su actuación terminó y recibió nuevos aplausos, vítores y flores.

Una hora después, ya de regreso en su ático, cerró la puerta, se quitó los zapatos, y cruzó el salón descalza.

–¿Cómo es que estás viviendo en un ático?

Aquella voz masculina le hizo dar un respingo y el corazón se le subió a la garganta del susto.

–¿Edward...? –inquirió volviéndose, para encontrarlo sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana.

–Odias los pisos altos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Estaba allí de verdad?

–Por tu culpa casi me da un ataque –dijo Bella llevándose una mano al pecho, donde el corazón seguía latiéndole como un loco–. ¿Có-cómo has entrado aquí? La puerta estaba cerrada.

–El haber crecido en un barrio pobre tiene sus ventajas –respondió él levantándose para ir hacia ella sin la menor prisa–. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo es que estás viviendo en un ático?

–Es... es lo que me ofrecieron los de la discográfica y no me atrevía decir que no –murmuró Bella sin poder creer aún que Edward estuviese allí de verdad.

–Seguro que cada noche duermes al lado de la salida de incendios, ¿me equivoco?

Bella no se molestó en mentir.

–No, es verdad.

Edward se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

–Bueno, ¿y qué tal es tu nueva vida? ¿Es lo que siempre habías soñado?

–Soy muy feliz –mintió ella–. Es maravilloso poder hacer por fin lo que había querido hacer durante tanto tiempo.

Él la miraba impasible.

–¿Y por qué tienes ojeras entonces?

–Estoy cansada. Estoy trabajando aquí y la semana pasada tuve que ir a California para grabar el álbum y... Es mucho trabajo –dio un paso atrás, incómoda por la proximidad entre ambos–. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

–No, gracias.

Bella se humedeció los labios nerviosa.

–¿A qué has venido, Edward?

–He venido a ver cómo estabas –respondió él en un tono quedo–. La última vez que nos separamos, hace tres años, tú me dijiste que me querías fuera de tu vida y eso es lo que hice, alejarme de ti. En esos tres años, por respetar tus deseos, me mantuve al margen, y desde el día en que te vi en ese club no me he podido perdonar por ello.

–Edward, no soy responsabilidad tuya.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

–Si hubiese ido a verte antes no habría dejado que esos tipos te acosasen, ni que trabajaras en un antro como ése.

–¿Por qué estás sacando todo esto ahora? Todo eso ya pertenece al pasado.

–Lo sé. Y me voy a asegurar de que no vuelva a repetirse en el futuro.

El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza, pero se recordó que si quería protegerla a toda costa era sólo porque se sentía culpable.

–Así que vas a venir a verme de vez en cuando para asegurarte de que no me he metido en problemas, ¿es eso? Pues no tienes porque hacerlo, Edward. Ya has hecho bastante por mí. Es gracias a ti que estoy teniendo las oportunidades que estoy teniendo –Bella extendió los brazos, señalando a su alrededor, y se encogió de hombros.

Edward se quedó mirándola un buen rato antes de darle la espalda e ir hasta la ventana. Parecía inquieto, impaciente.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes de marcharte? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo en vez de dejarme una nota para decirme que querías irte?

Porque no se había ido porque quisiera. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, no se habría marchado.

–Parecías muy ocupado hablando con no sé qué actriz –contestó ella como si no le importara–. Además, ¿no es esto lo que querías para mí? Deberías alegrarte: uno más de tus proyectos ha resultado un éxito. Puedes felicitarte y volver a vida de lujos con la conciencia tranquila.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con una expresión que Bella no supo interpretar.

–¿Es eso lo que crees que eres para mí?, ¿un proyecto?, ¿crees que te he ayudado para acallar mi conciencia?

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Bella.

–¿Acaso no es así?

–Según parece no has oído los rumores: yo no tengo conciencia, Bells –respondió él con mordaz ironía.

–Edward, yo...

–¿Por qué te fuiste así, Bella, sin siquiera hablar conmigo?

Ella alzó la barbilla desafiante.

–¿Y tú?, ¿por qué me dejaste marchar?

Algo relumbró en los ojos de Edward.

–Porque fui un idiota –murmuró–. Cometí un tremendo error, otro de los muchos que he cometido contigo.

Avanzó hacia ella, pero Bella retrocedió.

–Estabas con esa mujer, esa actriz, y ella estaba flirteando contigo.

Edward resopló con impaciencia.

–Ángela flirtea con todos los hombres que se le pongan por delante, y no me digas que ella fue la razón por la que te marchaste, porque no me lo creo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? –inquirió ella desesperada.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

–¿De verdad no lo sabes? He cruzado un océano para venir a buscarte –murmuró acercándose más a ella–. Mírame, Bella –dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros–. Quiero que me mires y que me veas de verdad. Quiero que recuerdes de dónde provengo. No crecí en el seno de una familia rica; la cicatriz en mi rostro es la marca de mis orígenes.

–Lo sé, todo eso lo sé, Edward.

–¿Estás segura? ¿O lo has olvidado? Puede que lo único que seas capaz de ver sea el yate, el helicóptero... al hombre que puede comprar todo lo que se le antoje –respondió él con amargura–. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera, Bella?

–Porque creí que era lo correcto, porque me pareció que no encajaba en tu nueva vida, porque temía que el tenerme a tu lado te recordaba la vida que habías dejado atrás –contestó ella–. ¿Y tú?, ¿por qué no me detuviste?

–Porque quería que fueras tú quien escogieras qué futuro querías. Quería que te quedases conmigo, que escogieses el «nosotros», pero porque tú lo quisieras, no porque te sintieses en deuda conmigo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No sabía que tenía esa opción. No sabía que había un «nosotros».

–Pero sabías lo que sentía por ti.

–No –replicó ella negando con la cabeza–. Yo creía que te avergonzabas de mí.

–Jamás –Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos–. Jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Te quiero.

La dicha invadió a Bella como los rayos del sol en un día de verano, llevando calor hasta el último rincón de su alma.

–Nunca volveré a dejarte. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, y si para ello tengo que poner un anillo en tu dedo, lo haré –dijo Edward con fiereza, apartándose para mirarla a los ojos mientras la sostenía por los hombros–. Te casarás conmigo.

Bella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Edward inspiró tembloroso.

–Perdóname, lo he dicho todo mal –murmuró–. Quería pedírtelo, no que pareciera una orden, quería que fuera algo romántico –dijo atolondradamente–. ¿Podrías hacer como que no lo has oído? Volveré a intentarlo y...

Bella se echó a reír.

–Edward...

–Es que nunca antes me había declarado, y nunca le había propuesto matrimonio a una mujer –dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello. Era tan inusual verlo inseguro de sí mismo que resultaba enternecedor–. Te quiero con toda mi alma, Bells, ¿te casarás conmigo? –le preguntó tomando su mano y besándola.

Bella tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–Yo... Todavía no puedo creer que me ames. Si me dejaste ir porque querías que la decisión fuera mía, y creías que había escogido esta vida, ¿por qué al final has venido?

Edward sonrió como un niño travieso.

–Porque había tomado la decisión equivocada.

Bella volvió a reírse.

–De modo que puedo decidir siempre y cuando decida lo que tú quieres. Eres un caso, Edward Masen.

–Lo sé, sé que soy un desastre, y te necesito, Bells. ¿Eso es un sí?

Bella puso la mano en su mejilla, abrumada por el amor que había en sus ojos.

–Sí, Edward, te quiero y quiero casarme contigo.

Edward la besó con tal pasión que casi la dejó sin aliento, y tan atolondrado como antes se apresuró a sacar algo del bolsillo.

–Me olvidaba de esto –dijo poniéndole un anillo en el dedo–. Por favor, recuérdame que nunca vuelva a proponerle matrimonio a otra mujer.

Bella se rió una vez más.

–No te preocupes, no te dejaré –le aseguró, mirando embelesada el bonito anillo en su dedo. Le echó los brazos al cuello–. Es precioso, pero tienes que dejar de comprarme cosas.

Edward frunció los labios.

–Eso podría ser un problema. Me parece que se ha convertido en una adicción para mí. Y además aún tengo otra cosa que creo que te gustará.

Sacó un pequeño paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo dio. Bella rompió el papel y sacó una cámara digital.

–¡Oh, Edward...!

–Necesitabas una cámara para poder atesorar nuevos recuerdos –le dijo–. Y dentro de treinta años podrás enseñárselas a nuestros nietos.

Nuevas lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Bella, que la guardó en la caja que él le había regalado, junto con todas las demás cosas que eran importantes para ella, antes de volver con él.

–¿Dónde viviremos? –le preguntó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos de nuevo.

–Donde tú quieras.

–No quiero volver a Londres. Me gustaría que viviésemos en el yate y fuéramos navegando de un lugar a otro. Así podría hacer fotografías de todos los sitios que visitemos.

Con ternura, Edward apartó un mechón rizado de su rostro.

–Y cuando tengamos hijos te construiré una villa en Sicilia, cerca de nuestra playa favorita.

–Hijos... –repitió Bella, que no acababa de creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo.

–Claro, no podemos tener nietos sin tener antes hijos –bromeó Edward, haciéndola reír de nuevo. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla–. Soy un siciliano, Bella, y quiero formar una familia, una familia cuyos miembros se apoyen unos a otros. Y estoy seguro de que tú serás una madre excepcional –le dijo–. Y si nuestros hijos heredan tus cualidades vocales podríamos formar un coro. Ganaríamos una fortuna.

Bella se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Hasta con nuestros hijos vas a hacer negocio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Ya sabes como soy.

–Lo sé.

–Bien. Y espero que sepas también cuánto te quiero. _Ti amo_, Bells.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y Bella suspiró de felicidad cuando sus labios se unieron.

_**FIN**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Hasta aquí llegó esta historia. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura y por sus reviews, que fueron el motor que me llevo hasta la meta. A mis lectores silenciosos, no me olvido de ustedes, gracias por seguir mis locuras. ;)**

**Los quiero **

**Christianna**

**Historia Original:**

**La Cantante y El Millonario**

**Sarah Morgan**


End file.
